The Walking Dead in Faerun
by Syndrake
Summary: This is a retelling of the Walking Dead set in the world of Forgotten Realms. Guard captain Rillick Grimoire wakes from a coma to find the world ravaged by an undead apocalypse. Nearby, a small party struggles to stay alive as these terrifying new creatures stalk them. Can Rillick and the party survive the superior zombies and each other in this horrific new reality?
1. Days gone bye

Part 1. Days Gone bye

Prelude

The day was peaceful. Not a soul to be found, nor a sound heard except for the horse's hooves echoing quietly on the hard cobblestones of the overgrown path. A man was perched on top of the steed, seated comfortably in the saddle on it's back. He was deep in thought, almost tranquil as he swayed ever so slightly with the horse's own movement. The man wore a chainmail shirt and leather grieves and boots. draping over the horse's rump was a dark red cloak adorned with the crest of Balder's Gate showing his status as the captain of the city guard. Or at least he used to be before the plague.

He knelt down and patted the horse's neck. It's skin flinched at the surprise of his touch. It's been a while since she had a drink, he thought, she must be getting thirsty. His thoughts were interrupted by the smell of rotten flesh. Wrinkling his nose, He looked up to see a grizzly scene. He reached a small hamlet littered with dead horses, donkeys and oxen. Some were missing limbs or were disembowelled. He pulled his horse to a halt and climbed off it's back and tied the reins to a nearby tree slightly off the road. It seemed overjoyed as it began munching hungrily at the dry grass. He saw a labyrinth of broken and upturned carts and wagons in front of him. Some had missing wheels and even broken in half or in pieces. The flat, wooden houses stood eerily on either side of the tragedy in front of him, seemingly devoid of life. The gardens at the front that once grew many different roses and bushes now withered and overgrown with weeds.

After adjusting his cloak he began to move through the maze of wood. The ground was covered in broken glass and shattered mugs. As he passed the decomposing corpse of a horse on the ground, he noticed another. This time it was human. Her leg caught under the large beast, her skin dry and flaky with a grey colour showing she had been dead for a while Flies swarmed over her body hoping to catch a feast on her rancid flesh.

He continued to traverse the street until he saw what he was looking for. A stable. upon arriving to the doors, he saw a note nailed into the corroded wood. The note was difficult to read as the words were scribbled and messy, as if hastily written by an unsteady hand. He was able to decipher it after some effort. It read "OUT OF WATER. THE TROUGHS ARE DRY."

The guard let out an annoyed sigh. Looks like his faithful steed will have to go a few more days without water.

Just as he was planning his next move, he heard a sound. It was very quiet and only for a fraction of a second but it was unmistakable. The crinkle of a footprint stepping on the shards of glass. The guard's heart skipped a beat. He was not alone. He slowly turned around, unsheathing his longsword.

He stopped at a large wagon, one corner buried in the earth. He lowered and rested his head onto the ground and peered through the diagonal gap, his sword lying close to his leg. His eyes widened with excitement. There, on the ground covered with broken glass shards, were two small legs. The guard nearly started laughing with joy. Finally a human being. He has been alone for so long. As he composed himself he saw a hand reach down and grasp a small wooden doll and start walking out of view. The guard knew from the small arm and legs that it was a child. Her feet were bare and cut from the broken glass.

His watchman's intinct kicked in and he sprung to his feet and quickly made his way around the broken wagon. The girl's back was turned to him. The tips of long pointed ears protruded from Her long, mangled and messy, golden hair told him she was an elf. She wore a thin white robe made for sleeping and she was clutching the wooden doll in her hand which, as the guard could see, was that of a bear.

"Little girl?" He called out, trying to hide the beaming happiness behind a voice of authority. He lost count of how many days he's been alone.

The girl did not turn around. She continued to slowly dawdle in the opposite direction. He noticed her arms were cut and bruised and her legs were covered in dirt. He became concerned. This girl needed help, and a healer.

"Little girl?" He called again, this time a little louder. "It is ok, I'm a guard. You have nothing to fear. Little girl!"

The child stopped. The guard sighed with relief, and he prepared to greet her with a friendly smile.

As the small child turned around, the guard's smile instantly vanished. All the relief and happiness he had was sucked away into a void of pain and despair. The face he was greeted with was lifeless with cloudy, bloodshot eyes. One side of the mouth was peeled back to reveal decaying black teeth. The guard's heart sank as the creature made a throaty growl. This was a little girl once, but she wasn't any longer. Whoever she used to be had succumbed to the plague. The creature started moving towards him, gaining speed with each step.

The guard did not want to do it, but he knew he had to. Reluctantly he raised his sword above his head, shuffling backwards to keep a comfortable distance. When she got close enough he swung the sword down onto the creature's head. The sword stopped at it's shoulders and the halves of her head peeled apart like the bud of a flower opening. He yanked it upwards, freeing it.

The Creature swayed back and forth for a few seconds before falling backwards onto the cobblestone path with a _thud!_

The sun shone high in the sky above the bustling city of Baulder's Gate, Announcing it to be late afternoon. The streets were teeming with men, elves, halflings and dwarves as they went about their lives. In the merchants quarter, the Captain of the Guard and his friend and fellow comrade sat on the steps outside a butcher shop, a piece of opened parchment between them containing hot baked potatoes and roast boar. Their horses tied to a nearby post a few feet from them.

Rillick sat in silence as he watched the civilians shuffle about the different shop stands placed evenly apart in front of him, items and gold being swapped and the raised voices of disgruntled hagglers. Even though he was on break, he always remained vigilant. Especially in the Merchants Quarter, where the thieves guild were known to be.

"What is the difference between men and women?"

Rillick jumped slightly at the sound of his partner's voice cutting his focus. Shaking off the initial shock he turned to his friend with a smirk on his face.

"Is this a jest?" He asked.

Shaan shook his head as he turned his head to face Rillick. "No, I'm serious!"

Turning his head forward Shaan ripped a piece of meat from the bone of his boar before continuing.

"Never met a woman who knew how to blow out a candle. It's like they are born to believe that a candle can never be snuffed under any circumstances. They're struck blind the moment they exit the room. Every woman I let into my house, Helm be merciful, it's like I come home and my house is on fire."

At this point Rillick went back to watching the commoners. Shaan had a tendency to be rather vocal about sex, race and even religion. Something Rillick learned to tolerate by letting him say his piece and not listen much.

"My job, you see, apparently," Shaan continues, "because I have common sense unlike our other-gendered friends, is I have to walk through that house and gather up every single candle this wench left lying around."

"Is that right?" Rillick muttered, watching, with amusement, as a halfling tried to sell an uncomfortable looking old worthless chair.

"Indeed, my friend." He laughed, shoving the last quarter of potato into his mouth. "Oh High Priest Shaan preaches to Lady Chautea, good sir."

"Then... Then the same wench, mind," he lamented, mouth full of potato, "she'll bellyache to you about safety hazards. You see, this is when High Priest Shaan wants to call upon the powers of Kelemvor and say "love, perhaps you and all of the other of your kind upon this great land realise that if the small flame can, you see, be extinguished, we can prevent such tragedies!"

"Did you really say that?" Rillick asked, turning his head from the amusing sight before him, now a little more curious.

"Sort of." Shaan sighed. "In a more careful choice of words."

There was a short silence before Shaan bursts out laughing. "Still, I tell you, that earns me this look of loathing you could never imagine. Then, I swear, she turns into some kind of Divine Champion."

Deepening his voice, he extended the full length of his arm in front of him and pointed at nothing. "you sound like my father! Always yelling at me about losing the damn lanterns and telling me to blow out the bloody candles!" he shouted, making dramatic gestures with his hands.

"And what, may I ask, did you say to that?" Rillick asked, chuckling.

Shaan ended his theatrical performance and shifted his weight to face him.

"I know what I want to say." He grumbled, as if defeated. "I'd say look. Are you telling me that you've been hearing this your entire life and you are still too stupid to learn how let out a small gust of wind from your mouth?"

Rillick was now focused fully on Shaan's comedic ramblings. His body shook as he tried to hold back as much laughter as he can, keeping himself modest.

"But, of course, I didn't actually say that." He continued.

"I would hope not. That would be disastrous."

"Precisely. Instead I go for the... Diplomatic approach."

Rillick nodded slowly. Grinning. "Ah, very wise my friend."

"Indeed. Indeed."

Shaan trailed off into a silence. His goofy smile disappeared to be replaced with a solemn frown. After a while Rillick's smile soon vanished as well.

They both sat at the steps of the butcher's shop in an uncomfortable silence for what seemed like an age. Rillick knew what was going on in Shaan's mind and dreaded what would inevitably come next.

"So... How's things going with Lorelai?" Shaan's words were shaky and awkward.

His words hit Rillick like an arcane force of pure energy. He managed to avoid this conversation thus far, but it was only time before it would surface.

"She is well." He searched for the words, stumbling over each one. "Good with candles. In fact she's good with candles, lanterns, all light sources. Quite incredible. In fact, I'm the one who forgets sometimes."

He looked up with a cheerful grin, trying to lighten the mood. His empty smile was greeted with Shaan's serious, gloomy expression.

"That's not what I meant." Shaan said, annoyed.

Rillick silently cursed Shaan for bringing this up. For ruining the day and his peace. He also thanked him for forcing him to talk about this, to get it off his chest. It was starting to weigh heavily on his shoulders. Better get this over with, he thought.

He leaned forward, rested his elbows onto his knees, and looked at his feet.

"We didn't have a very good night."

He felt Shaan's hand on his shoulder. "Look." He said. "I may have failed to amuse with my chant of-" He thought for a moment, "whatever that was, but I did try. The very least you could do is speak."

Rillick laughed mockingly. "That's exactly what she always says!" He exclaimed, more aggressive than he would've liked, "Speak!" He almost yelled it straight at Shaan. Then he became quiet again. "Speak."

He felt Shaan's hand gripping tighter onto his shoulder as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Do you express your thoughts?" Shaan asked gently, "Share your feelings and so on?"

Rillick's hands knotted and weaved amongst each other as he fought back the tears. He was the guard captain, he couldn't allow himself to look weak.

He took a deep, shaky breath. "The thing is," He answered, swallowing hard, "lately, whenever I try and whatever I say just makes her more impatient, as if she didn't want to hear it after all. It's as if she's angry at me all the time and I have no idea why."

He watched a single tear escape, roll down his face and fall onto the stone ground. He looked at the ground at his feet. In a monotone voice he spoke.

"Do you know what she said this morning?" Shaan shook his head. Even though he couldn't see it, Rillick knew. "'Sometimes I wonder if you even care at all'."

Shaan inhaled sharply between his teeth, making a hissing noise. There was a pause as Shaan took in what he said. But what Rillick said next took him even more off guard.

Rillick gritted his teeth. "She said that right in front of our child." He said, his voice gathering a gravelly tone. "Just imagine seeing your tutors with that in your mind."

Shaan's eyes widened with shock. He felt like he was going to fall over even though they were sitting. Rillick slowly lifted his head and met Shaan's gaze. He rose to his feet and walked down the stairs and onto the level ground. Rillick stood in front of him and frowned. He was clearly upset. His brown cloak shifting slightly in the breeze.

"The difference between men and women?" He said softly, but with a hint of poison in his voice. "I would _never_ say anything that cruel to her. Certainly not in front of Chorrol."

The anger Rillick felt at the moment was not directed to Lorelai. He wasn't really angry at her. He was more angry at the specific events that had taken place and, in some ways, himself. Though if anyone asked why, he wouldn't be able to answer.

They remained there, staring at each other for a long while before another voice cut through the silence.

"Captain!" A woman's voice he recognized flowed through his ears followed by the sound of hooves on stone. He sighed with relief.

Turning around to face the guardswoman, Rillick quickly composed himself and slipped into his professional role once again.

"Is there a problem?"

"Orcs, captain. Two of them have attacked a merchant caravan on the western path!" She answered on top of the horse she rode.

Upon hearing this, Shaan began hurriedly scrunching the parchment into a ball.

"Then we must hurry." Rillick commanded. "Shaan, you're with me. Guardswoman, gather any guards you find and take the northern path, try to flank them. Me and Shaan will meet them head on."

The guardswoman saluted. "Yes sir. Le'undri and Lon have secured the path along the west gate, so they can't get away. They've already injured several of us. Be careful captain, they're riders."

After steeling himself from the nervousness he felt, Rillick nodded. "Acknowledged. Move out!"

The guardswoman rode away as Shaan and Rillick ran towards their horses and untied the knots. They practically flung themselves into the saddles and rode off towards the west gate. Shaan threw the parchment into a passing brazier as they rode.

A fair way from the village, an elf and a dwarf crouched on either side of the path. As Shaan and Rillick approached they turned and seemed relieved judging by their smiles. Rillick dismounted his horse while she was still in motion, Shaan did the same. He pulled out a heavy crossbow tied to the shoulder of his horse as Rillick strode to the other two, unsheathing his longsword. The dwarf, Lon, ran up to greet him. He had a dwarven made crossbow in his hands.

"Glad ye made it cap'n, we've stationed guards at every checkpoint along this road. No way they're gett'n past us. We're short of chasin' 'em along the entirety of tha High Road."

Rillick showed no intention of making jokes.

"Shaan, Lon, get your crossbows ready. On my mark, fire at the wargs one at a time. First Lon, then Shaan."

Shaan nodded and started working a bolt into the channel of his crossbow.

"Aye sir!" Lon started pulling back the string of his weapon.

He turned to the elf. "Le'undri. once the wargs are dead, you and I will engage the orcs. Try to get behind them, that way we'll be attacking on both sides."

Le'undri gave a single nod and pulled out the longsword on his belt.

Everyone got into position with the two bowmen on either side of the path while Rillick and Le'undri stood side by side, weapons out.

"Perhaps the tavern bards will sing songs about us." He said, loud enough so everyone could hear. "They could start a series of songs. 'The Exiting and Dangerous Battles of the Balder's Gate City Guard'. What do you think?" He grinned, glancing at Rillick while twirling his weapon confidently.

Rillick was focused, scanning the horizon for any activity. His eyes darted sideways to the elf, who was clearly nervous. He looked forward again.

"What I think Le'undri," he said in an annoyed tone, "is that we need to stay focused."

He looked down at the guard's feet, then started tracing up and to his arms. He narrowed his eyes as Le'undri showed off his sword dancing skills. He calmly raised his own sword and Le'undri fumbled his sword in panic as it hit the flat of Rillick's blade. He ended up hugging it to his chest before unfolding his arms and returning his stance before.

"Also, make sure you have a good grip and a solid stance or you'll be toppled onto the ground before the battle even starts."

Trying everything he can to hide his embarrassment, Le'undri widened his stance and turned slightly sideways. He looked up at the captain, hoping to get his approval, only to see his head shake as he made his own stance.

In the distance they heard the thundering of hooves as they tore down the path. As the noise got louder, Rillick could see the guards-woman from earlier as well as two other guards he did not recognize at first glance. In between them were the orcs, one behind the other, sitting on top of menacing black creatures that looked like wolves, only bigger and more monstrous. He raised his sword over his head and his shield to his torso.

He shouted over his shoulder. "On my mark!"

Shaan and Lon raised their crossbows, aiming at the beasts. The thundering got louder, soon joined by the pattering of large padded feet.

"First one!" He swung his sword down and pointed at the orc in front.

A high pitched hissing sound shot past Rillick's ear, so close he felt it. The warg in front snapped his head sideways and rolled over his front paws and over the top of it's rider. It then continued to roll until it skidded across the ground, into the grass and stopped a few metres from them.

"Again!" he ordered, motioning with his shield.

Another hiss was heard, though not quite close this time. The second one jumped in the air and landed with it's paws outstretched, sliding at great speeds until rolling sideways right into the long grass off the path.

The air lingered with an uncomfortable silence. For a long while they all stood staring at the wall of black, mangled fur of the dead warg in front of them. Soon the silence was dispersed by Shaan's loud voice.

"Holy shit!" He yelled, making sure everyone heard him.

Rillick turned to the elf beside him, who was visibly shaking with fear, and motioned with his head. The two slowly made their way around the beast and towards the other one. Shaan and Lon lowered their crossbows and joined them.

As the four crept around the warg, Shaan noticed the orc trapped underneath it. Both it's legs were pinned but it still insisted on fighting, frantically flailing it's curved sword hoping to cut the guards' legs. Shaan calmly walked over, trod on it's wrist to stop him swinging, and shot a bolt through it's head. He looked up and shook his head with a disbelieving frown.

The four cautiously trod through the long yellow grass towards the second beast, who he could hear was growling in pain, looking all around them as they closed in. Rillick raised his hand to tell Shaan and Lon to hold position and continued to approach the creature with Le'undri.

He strode over and layed a hand on the neck of the large creature. He could see the bolt sticking out of it's chest, blood trickling down it to the ground as well as the countless scars from where the orcs had tormented it. Rillick couldn't help but feel sympathy for the creature.

He raised his sword and drove it through the beasts eye, ending it's pain. He looked up to see the elf moving closer towards him with a solemn expression on his face.

That solemn expression was quickly replaced with terror as he suddenly broke out in a sprint to something behind him. From all his training and experience, Rillick what was happening. He let go of the sword protruding from the warg's head and pulled out his shortsword that he used for alleyways and indoor conflicts, as well as emergencies like this one. He saw the curved blade flash past his eyes, missing him by centimetres.

Le'undri tore past and into the orc standing before them. However, it stepped to the side and he charged through the empty space. Rillick quickly engaged, trying to close the gap for his drastically smaller blade. The orc swung his scimitar at him again but it was blocked by Rillick's shield. But the axe in it's other hand swung low and past his defences, smashing into his waist, leaving a fatal wound across his abdomen.

Shaan went into a fit of frenzy upon seeing his friend drop to the ground in a bloodied heap. He dropped his crossbow, pulled out both his longsword and his own shortsword and swung wildly at the monster. Le'undri and Lon moved in to help.

"Lon, get Rillick out of here!" Le'undri ordered, "we can handle this!"

Although the dwarf didn't like being told what to do by someone of the same rank as him, he nodded and grabbed Rillick by the shoulders and started pulling.

Shaan and Le'undri's pincer attack worked beautifully as the monster tried to engage one guard, only to have the other attack him from behind. He was quickly dispatched by Shaan, who cut across his abdomen, similar to Rillick's wound, severed his right arm, then his head.

Another orc leapt out of the grass, this time with a greataxe. Shaan dodged the heavy swings, allowing it to get tired before cutting his throat while the elf pierced his heart from behind.

Meanwhile, Rillick was dragged away from the conflict, groaning in pain and leaving a trail of his own blood through the now flattened grass. With great effort he wrestled free of Lon's grip and grabbed the health potion from his belt. He had been saving it for this very occasion. He already felt his flesh knit together as he tipped back the contents. He looked over to see two mutilated corpses of the orcs with Le'undri and Shaan standing over them.

Shaan snapped his head in Rillick's direction.

"Rillick!" He shouted, running to his side to help him up.

"I'm okay." He said between breaths. Grabbing hold of Shaan's extended hand to pull himself up.

"I thought that axe was going to cut you in two!" He exclaimed, slapping him on the shoulder. "Scared the hell out of me."

"Me too." Rillick laughed. "Bastard got through my defences. Can you believe that? Must be getting soft."

"I take back everything about what I said about that potion being a waste of money."

Rillick laughed then coughed in pain as he clutched his side.

"Unfortunately it doesn't soften the pain very much." He joked before looking over to the dead warg. "Let me just get my sword."

The other two guards high-fived each other as Rillick walked over to his sword, still clutching his side. He wrenched it free with the aid of his foot. After wiping off the blood he sheathed it and walked back to the three.

"Shaan!" He called as he approached. "Do not tell Lorelai what happened here. Ever."

Shaan smiled jokingly and nodded.

"Do you under-"

Out of nowhere a high pitched yell erupted and a creature smaller than an orc leapt from the grass and wrapped his arms and legs around Rillick's torso, embedding a crude knife into his throat.

Shaan leapt forward and grabbed the green monster's scrawny arm that held the dagger and yanked it off him. He wrenched it off the captain and threw it onto the road where Lon quickly killed it with his war-axe. He could see from the oversized nose and pointy ears it was a goblin. It must've been hiding on one of the orcs' mounts.

Shaan grabbed Rillick as he started falling backwards and shoved his hand around his throat. The blood oozed out between his fingers. He knew the cut was too deep for normal potions to work, he needed a healer.

"Get a cleric down here!" He yelled over his shoulder as Rillick's body twitched in his arms. "Tell them the Captain's hit!"

"Shaan..." Rillick managed to say through the choking of his own blood.

He looked down at the dying man in his arms. "I'm right here." He whispered softly, not bothering to hide the panic in his voice. "Right here with you. Stay with me."

Rillick began to feel himself drift away as Shaan's voice began to fade.

"We'll get you to the temple. The high priest can fix you. Just hold on..."

The last thing he saw through his blurred vision was a man in a white robe moving towards him.

"The Great Mother looks kindly on us Shaan. He is getting better by the day, but it will be some time before he is well enough for duty. He can stay in our chambers until he is well"

The room was blurred. The ceiling radiated a blinding pure white. There was the sweet smell of herbs. Who's voice was that? What place is this?

"Thank you High Priest. I would like to be alone with him if that's okay."

Shaan! It was his voice.

"Of course. Take all the time you need."

Footsteps were heard as the high priest left the room. Shaan held a small decorative urn holding an abundance of different flowers, too many to name them all.

"Hi, friend. We're still here. We're still hanging in."

There was a silence before he continued. "I'm sorry. I know I say the same crap everytime I come here."

He looked at the urn in his hands. "The guys at the Barracks all pitched in on these. They specifically wanted me to bring them down. They send their love, and they just... they hope you'll come back very soon."

He laughed. It is a solemn, pitiful laugh devoid of any joy. "Lindra and Dainne picked these from the forest outside of town. They were careful, don't worry."

He turned his head to something at the side. "I'm guessing you can tell. I'll just set these on the side table, Okay?"

He made his way towards the table.

"That is a very nice urn." Rillick managed to say, smiling cheekily. "Did you steal it from your grandmother? It looks awfully familiar."

He began to laugh but was interrupted by a fit of painful coughs. Each time he coughed his body cried out.

He waited for a response, but nothing came. He raised his head, confused. He was lying on a bed covered by a single sheet, wearing nothing but a loincloth. He tried to sit but it was too much effort. He only managed to elevate his head. Looking around he recognized the white room. He was in one of the chambers at the temple. He was here once before, but with less serious injuries. However, he was completely alone.

"Shaan?" he called. "Shaan, are you there?"

No answer. Just silence. He laid his head back down on the pillow.

He remembered the flowers Shaan brought in. Turning his head however, provided no such comfort. The flowers were wilted and dead. The once colourful and vibrant scene was now shades of brown and red. The petals crumbled into dust when Rillick held them in his hand, falling through his fingers to join the broken petals on the small round table.

Bewildered, Rillick propped himself up with his elbows and spotted a crude looking staff leaning at the head of his bed. He pulled the covers off him and swung his feet onto the cold ground.

He grabbed the stick and heaved himself to a standing position, only for it to slip. Rillick toppled over and landed painfully onto the floor.

"Help me!" He yelled as loud as he can, but it only came out as a croak. "High Priest? Anyone?"

No answer. Something was very wrong. How long was he out? What happened in the meantime?

After what seemed like hours of crawling along on the floor, he finally managed to rise to his feet and balance himself with the stick. He needed to find out what was going on. But first, he realized how incredibly thirsty he was. He slowly made his way to the washroom door and opened it. The small room was empty aside from the hole in the floor on the opposite end leading to the sewers, and a wash basin to the left in the middle. He made his way to the basin and dropped to his knees. The water was crystal clear. Breathing a sigh of relief, he plunged his hand into the water and lifted the cupped hand to his lips. He closed his eyes as he blissfully drank handful after handful of the cold refreshing water.

After he drank his fill he noticed that his reflection looked different. Through the ripples and waves he could see that he has grown a sheet of hair around his chin and cheeks. That wasn't there before. Again he wondered how long it's been since he was unconscious? He shook himself of the immense confusion he felt and slowly rose to his feet.

He opened the door leading to the hallway slightly and stopped in horror at the sight before him. The ground was littered with books and unused scrolls, blankets and bedsheets. All the rooms had their doors open and he could see tables upturned and the beds torn to pieces. Something did happen here. Whatever it was, it was bad. He looked down to see a table, not unlike the one by his bedside, up against the door. He pushed harder against the door sliding the table away, allowing access to the hall before him. With the aid of his walking stick, he hobbled through the hallway towards the main area.

He moved clumsily through the dark hallway, illuminated only through the windows high above him. Eventually he came to a door he knew was one of the priest's quarters. If he was to know what was going on, maybe something inside will tell him. He opened the door and stepped inside.

The room was not much different to the hallway. Papers and books were scattered in the same fashion. Rillick set to work on finding a note or anything to tell him what was going on. Eventually he gave up after finding barely a shed of light on the situation.

He noticed a lit candle that was sitting at the bedside table only a few centimetres high in a pool of melted wax. He rifled through a cabinet and took a fresh candle as well as the lantern on the floor next to it. He exchanged the candle flames and slid the new one into the lantern before leaving the room.

With his new light source in hand he made his way to a set of doors and peered through the crack in-between. What he saw brought back the terror he felt when he first set foot in the hallway, but increased it tenfold. There, on the ground, was a woman in robes that were once white as snow, but now was dark red where the blood soaked in. The robes were torn to pieces and rotting away.

The priestess' skin was grey and her limbs positioned at impossible angles. Rillick could not keep his eyes off her. He spent a long time staring at the body, horrified. After nearly an hour he finally broke his gaze and started to pick up the pace. He hobbled the other direction and took a different path.

As he limped through the corridor he began running questions in his mind. Was the town invaded by Amn or Nashkel? Did the Hobgoblins from the forest finally attack in full force? Did we get hit by a plague?

He looked up to see that the tapestries depicting the gods had gashes in them. Rillick knew instantly that the cuts were from swords and other edged weapons. Whoever did this, must've either been a guard. or a soldier.

He stopped at a set of doors with the sign, MESS HALL above it. The door had a wooden staff much like his stuck between the handles and a chain secured around it. But what caught his attention was what was written, or rather, chiselled, on the door.

It read: DO NOT OPEN, UNDEAD INSIDE.

Undead? He thought. But this is a temple. A place of worship. surely the undead could not enter such a place. Could they?

His question was answered when the familiar groan of a zombie was heard on the other side. He stepped back, eyes wide with shock. The lantern he carried slipped from his fingers and shattered on the floor. The sound echoed through the building.

"Damnit!" He hissed, and knelt down to pick up the candle.

The door pushed open a little, straining against the staff. He backed away slowly as he got up.

Suddenly the door shook violently back and fourth, the constant banging sound became louder every time. Rillick gasped and stumbled back. The undead usually don't have such unbridled strength.

After a while, and to the relief of Rillick, the doors ceased shaking, leaving only the sound of moaning and growling. From the sounds of it, there must be dozens in there. Rillick stared as a hand appeared and snaked it's way through the cracks, grabbing and grasping at nothing. The hand didn't look rotted like the usual zombies did. This one looked fresher like a newly dead person.

Another hand emerged from the gap, going through the same motions as the other. Then another, then another. The staff began to bend until it started to make small crackling noises. Those doors won't hold out much longer. Now merely carrying his stick, Rillick ran as fast as he could, pushing himself off the walls along the way.

The momentum he built caused him to crash his shoulder straight into a small brass door. Only stopping a second to wince at the pain, he swung the door open and almost hurled himself inside slamming the door behind him, encasing himself in complete darkness.

Everything was silent except for his own heavy breathing. Feeling his way in the darkness, his bare foot met an absence of floor. Using the wall as a brace he slowly lowered his foot down until it hit the cold ground.

A staircase. Rillick remembered that the temple had an underground crypt that may be a good way to escape the temple. As he slowly made his way down the stairs he hoped to the gods that the bodies there didn't wake up.

After a long trek down the spiral staircase, he began to see a dim light following around the corner. When he approached he found the end of the stairs and two torches on either side of the wall. He reached out and lifted one torch from the sconce and shambled his way past the coffins and alcoves of skulls and bones.

He saw another source of light up ahead. Sunlight escaping from the ceiling. He picked up his pace towards the light. As he got there, he noticed a set of stairs leading up to a trapdoor. His torch blew out suddenly plunging him in darkness once again.

Using the small amount of light seeping through the trapdoor, he dropped his now unlit torch and crawled up the stairs and lifted the door open.

The immense brightness of the outside light was too much for Rillick's eyes but the cool breeze was a refreshing change to the stuffy interior of the catacombs. When his eyes began to adjust to the light he found himself inside a stone structure with various urns and strongboxes probably containing the belongings of the deceased.

He rose to his feet and stepped outside. He walked through the graveyard and out the open gates. He continued walking towards the entrance to the temple only to witness a most grave sight. The cobblestone ground outside the temple doors were littered with corpses. Far more than he had ever seen in his career. He walked among the bodies, seeing men, women and children of all races lying on the ground and piled on abandoned, overflowing rickshaws.

Rillick couldn't stay. He began to feel sick. He heaved on his stick to escape the nightmarish scene as quickly as he could. He traversed the empty streets, devoid of all life. He trekked through alleyways, taverns and even some houses until he made it into the outskirts of the city. He started to climb a nearby grassy hill when he saw a strange object at the top. When he reached the top he saw it. A wyvern. It's wings draped the landscape as it lay dead on the ground. It's head, back and tail covered in armor. He stared at it in wonder. soldiers only use trained wyverns when in extreme, catastrophic events.

He moved around the creature and discovered a war camp. He saw catapults and balistae, as well as various horses, elephants and other war animals, lying dead in their designated areas. It looked like they were planning a siege on Balder's gate. Except there was no one present. There was not a single soul to be found anywhere in the siege camp. His thoughts then shifted to his wife and son. Despite his weakened state the goblin left him in, he found a new drive. He had to get to them.

He walked through the streets, only the tapping of his walking stick on the stone path could be heard. He was determined to reach his house. Nothing would stop him.

He heard a faint moaning sound as he passed one house. When he glanced at the direction of the sound, what saw him stopped him dead in his tracks. He saw a halfling woman reaching out at him with an extended hand. She had no legs and her entrails were spilled out behind her like tentacles. The halfling looked only freshly killed. Undead usually have rotted from years of decomposing before rising from the grave, either by a necromancer or an evil deity.

The zombie began inching it's way towards him by it's hands and he thought it best to move on.

At last he came to the front steps of his house. He dropped the stick and climbed the stairs on his hands and knees. When he reached the door he stumbled in.

"Lorelai!" He called, searching the house.

No answer.

"Chorrol!" He shouted, continuing his search, more frantic this time.

Still no answer. There was no-one in the house.

"Chorrol!" He called again, a little louder this time with a hint of desperation in his voice.

At this point Rillick ran through the house. Searching high and low for either of them. The bedrooms, the kitchen, washroom. Even the fireplace and cupboards, desperately tearing through the place to no avail.

"No..." he whispered, unable to accept the truth. They could be dead, gone. He would not accept that that was their fate. He could not.

"LORELAI!" He screamed, tears welling up, obscuring his vision as he charged through the house. "CHORROL!"

He stopped in the middle of the main room and stood, swaying slightly. He dropped to his knees. They were gone. He began to cry and lay down on the hard, wooden floor.

"Lorelai..." he wept. "Chorrol..."

The wood soaked in the tears as he lay there, now devolved to a quiet sob. Soon he stopped and rose from the floor. Sitting on his knees he stared at his hands. He took in every vein, wrinkle and strand of hair on them.

"Is this real?" He asked.

Lorelai told him once that you can tell if you're dreaming by looking at your hands. Your brain won't be able to process all ten of your fingers so they usually appear distorted. However, all his fingers were intact and normal.

Unable to accept that this as reality, he smashed his hand on his forehead repeatedly.

"Wake... Wake up." He croaked.

Looking up he still found himself in his house. There was no doubt he was awake.

He rose to his feet, now with a splitting headache, and wondered outside and sat at the steps of his house. This was real. This is happening. He lowered his head and stared at the brown of his loincloth. He didn't know what he was going to do. Where were they? Were they dead, or just gone?

Footsteps. He looked up. He saw a man stumbling in quite the same manner as he did. He seemed to be in trouble. Rillick raised his hand to usher him over but the man didn't seem to notice. Before he was about to call out he heard the crack of a stick behind him. He snapped his head behind him only to see something metal speed towards him.

"Papa!" A voice called. It sounded like a child's voice. Could it be?

A dark skinned child stood over the writhing body of the man holding a metal shovel.

"Papa!" He called again.

At his feet the man began to speak. His voice weak.

"Chorrol." It said, "I found you."

The child rose his shovel, ready to strike again.

Rillick lay on the ground, dazed. Everything was a blur and he was seeing double. He felt blood oozing from his nose and down to his mouth. He turned his head over to the side to see the man on the road along with someone else he didn't recognize. A human with dark skin. What came next shook him to his core.

To his horror, the dark human unsheathed a sword and swung it at the other man's head with not a hint of hesitation. The head came cleanly off and the headless body fell to the ground. As he got closer towards Rillick, he could see he was limping.

"Papa, I have the bastard! I'm going to smack him dead!" The child exclaimed. There was no doubt they were kin.

The father grabbed the shovel off his son. "I thought I heard him say something."

"He called me Chorrol."

"Son, you know they can't talk." He turned to Rillick. "You, sir, what's that on your throat. A wound? Where did you get it."

"Wh- What?" He managed to murmur. Of all the questions the man could ask, why would he be interested in a wound?

Every fibre of Rillick's being screamed to him to get up and fight this man. Whoever he was, he walked up and murdered someone in broad daylight, in front of his son no less, and is not showing an inch of remorse. But in his weakened state, combined with being hit by a shovel, all he could do was lay on the grass outside his home, with the two strangers brandishing weapons at him.

The stranger pointed the sword at his head.

"What kind of wound?" He growled. "You answer me, hells take you."

He pressed the tip of the sword to his throat. The steel blade was cold to the touch. As were the drops of blood that lingered there. "You tell me, or I will kill you."

Rillick began to feel faint. The world began spinning. He tried to stand, to disarm this criminal threatening to kill him. He would take him to the guard's headquarters and throw him into the dungeons.

But instead, he blacked out.

The world came back to focus. He didn't feel dizzy anymore. He looked around to see he was lying on a bed in the room of a hut. The room smelt strongly of dried herbs. His hands were raised above him, tied to the head with ropes. He looked ahead of him to see the child standing at the doorway holding the shovel from earlier. He noticed the splashing of water beside him and, when he looked, he saw the stranger with his back turned. His left leg was wrapped in a bandage. He turned around, drying his hands on a rag.

"You were walking around with poison inside you. I made an antidote, which should neutralize it." He said, holding a steel cup of a strong smelling liquid. "Now where did you get the scar?"

It didn't seem like he was going to stop asking. Rillick decided it wouldn't hurt to tell him.

"Knife to the throat." He sighed.

"Anything else?" He asked, placing the cup on the table.

"Is that not enough?" Rillick asked sarcastically. He started to get annoyed by these inane questions about his injuries.

The stranger did not take the comment lightly however. He knelt over him menacingly.

"Look." He said quietly. "I ask, and you answer. It is a common courtesy yes?"

His face was now only centimetres away from Rillick's. "Did. You get. Bit."

Despite the nervousness he felt, a confused frown appeared on his forehead.

"Bit?" He asked.

The stranger straightened, allowing Rillick to breathe again. "Bitten, chewed, maybe even scratched."

Was he asking if he fought wolves? Or ankegs? What was with this man?

"No." He answered after a pause. "A goblin got the jump on me and slit my throat. I suppose the blade was laced with poison but that is all as far as I know."

Silence filled the room with only the child's nervous shuffling feet could be heard. Eventually the stranger raised a hand towards Rillick. Rillick felt his muscles tense as the hand of the man threatened to kill him and then kidnapped him and tied him to a bed came close to his head.

"Hey," he said, calmer than before. "Let me."

Despite Rillick's better judgement he relaxed and the back the stranger's hand rested on his forehead. He looked over to his son.

"Feels like he's cooling down."

He turned back to Rillick. "The fever would've killed you by now."

"I didn't even know I had one." Rillick answered.

"It would've been hard to miss."

He drew a dagger from his boot and sat on the bed next to Rillick. He held it up to him to give him a good view of the blade.

"Take a moment to look how sharp this is." He said with a tone of warning in his voice.

Rillick never felt as scared before. The dagger was indeed very sharp and made with good quality steel. He began to feel tears emerge but he fought them down.

"You try anything," the stranger growled, "I will kill you with it. Don't think I won't."

Rillick gave him slight, rapid nods of understanding. The stranger let the blade linger near his face for a while then moved it up past his face and cut the binds on his hands.

"Come out when you are able to." He ordered.

He handed the remedy he prepared earlier to Rillick before walking out the door, resting a hand on his son's shoulder. "Come on."

They both left the small room leaving Rillick alone. His gaze drifted to the cup in his hands. He stared at the ripples that appeared in the water and breathed in the strong smell of lavender rising from it. He lifted it to his lips and gulped it down. It was bitter but he drank without protest.

He placed the cup on the table beside him and lay back down on the bed shivering, caressing his hands and stared at the ceiling. His confusion was overwhelming. He had so many questions. But before he could address him, he suddenly realized how tired he was and drifted off to sleep.

Rillick woke to the smell of cooked meat and heard the clink of cutlery. The smell made him incredibly hungry. He climbed out of bed when he noticed his strength had returned. In fact, he felt better than he was since before the coma. That must meant the antidote worked. He took the grey robe hanging on the door and entered the main room.

The stranger and his son were sitting at a candlelit table with a bowl of stew. The windows were covered by fur blankets making the candles on the table the only light source. He walked around the house noticing the makeshift bedrolls on the floor. This place seems familiar. Then it dawned on him.

"This house." He said towards the two. "It's Fredsch and Cinder's house isn't it?"

"I've never met them." The stranger answered.

"I've been here. This is their house."

"It was empty when we arrived."

Rillick moved to the window to hopefully see what was out there that needed the blankets.

"Don't do that." The stranger ordered before he could move them. "They will see the light. There's more of them out there than usual. Blighted horse, running off like that."

He moved away from the window, knowing better than to go against his captor's wishes.

"Sound draws them." The stranger continued, getting up from his chair. "Now they're all over the street."

He took out a wooden bowl and filled it with the stew with a ladle. "Stupid. Should've just stayed on foot."

He placed the bowl on the table and ushered Rillick over, which he did.

"I found it during a supply run and thought it would be a good idea to conserve energy and time." He shook his head. "Of course the stupid thing is spooked the moment it hears the slightest noise and takes off, neighing as loudly as you please."

He sat back down and used another chair to prop his bandaged leg up. "That's what happened to my leg. It threw me off, sprained it badly."

"You killed that man today." Rillick blurted out without even thinking.

The stranger looked at him confused. "Man?"

The child spoke. "That was not a man."

Now that his strength returned, Rillick felt he could put up a fight now. He gazed at him, perplexed. These murderers truly were unfazed, even now.

"You cut off his head in the street out front." He reminded them, putting on his authoritative tone. "A human man."

The stranger looked at him in the eye. "Friend, it was not a man, it was a walker." He slid the bowl of stew towards him. "Come. Sit down before you fall. The antidote might not have worked fully yet."

Rillick stared at him, shocked and apalled. Who are these people?

He looked down at the bowl infront of him. He was so hungry and the smell was unbearable. finally he gave up. He sat down and picked up the spoon.

"Papa?" The child spoke, stopping him in his tracks. "Blessing."

"Of course."

He turned to see the child's extended hand beckoning him to hold it. He hesitated for a moment but, due to the fact that he just wanted to eat, he reluctantly took it.

"Chautea, The Grain Goddess, we thank you for this food..." The stranger began.

Every minute that goes by, this family becomes weirder. They abduct people and demand to know about their injuries, move into other people's homes, kill people for walking, but they eat at a table and prey to the gods. His head began to hurt as he tried to make them out.

"...and Torm, The Loyal Fury, we ask that you watch over us in these crazy days."

They all let go and Rillick wasted no time in digging into the stew.

They ate in silence until the stranger spoke.

"Sir, do you even know what's going on?" He asked, a quizzical expression on his face.

Rillick looked up from his bowl, and sighed. "I woke up today in the temple, came home and that's all I know."

"But you know about the dead people."

"Yes, I saw a lot of that. Carts and rickshaws filled to the brim at the temple gates."

"No." Said the stranger, "not the ones they put down, the ones they didn't. The walkers."

"You mean like zombies?" Asked Rillick.

"No. These are stronger and much more dangerous than zombies. Like the one I killed today. He would have ripped into you, tried to eat you, taken some flesh at least. Well, I guess if this is the first time you've heard it, I know how it must sound."

Rillick ate the last spoonful and placed the spoon in the bowl. "They're out there now in the street?"

The stranger nodded. "Yes. They're more active at night. Maybe it's the cool air or, hells, maybe they're following that horse from earlier." He rose from his seat and took everyone's bowls.

"We'll be fine as long as we stay quiet, they'll probably wander off by morning."

Rillick rose to help him.

"But listen." The stranger warned, turning to face him. "One thing I do know. Don't get bitten. We saw you hobbling through the street, delirious, and then your scar, and that's what we're afraid of. Bites kill you. The fever saps your life. But then after a while... you come back."

Silence emanated around the room. The stranger sat down again as Rillick stood, taking in what was said. A new species of zombie these two call 'Walkers' have plagued the land, perhaps even all of Fae'run. These people weren't murderers, but normal folks merely trying to survive. He understood that now.

"We've seen it happen." The child said, ending the silence.

He noticed the stranger glance at his son, a sombre expression on his face. there was a story here, but Rillick decided not to dwell on it.

Night soon fell and the three sat in the main room on the bedrolls on the floor. Mogrin sat upright with his back against the wall while his son, Duhane, slept soundly next to him. Rillick lay in the middle watching the flame of the hooded lantern beside him.

"Chorrol." Said Mogrin.

He looked up.

"Is he your son? You said his name today."

Rillick sat up and hugged his knees. "He's a little younger than your son."

"He's with your mother?"

He looked back at the lantern. "I hope so."

"Father?" Duhane asked sleepily. "Did you ask him?"

Mogrin laughed. "Your encounter with the goblin." He explained to Rillick. "We have a wager going. My son thinks you're a thief caught stealing from a tribe in the Coast."

Rillick smiled. "That's me." He chuckled, pretending to pull a hood over his head. "notorious cutpurse and burgler."

He lay down the opposite side, leaning on his elbow. "Guard captain."

Mogrin nodded.

Suddenly the distant chiming of a large bell echoed through the night. Duhane bolted upright. Mogrin pulled him close.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm here." He whispered into his ear.

He turned to Rillick. "One of them must have wondered into the bell-tower and knocked it."

"Are you sure?" He asked, worried.

"It's happened before. It chimed for a few hours." He turned back to his son. "Get the light Duhane."

Duhane quickly rose to cover the lantern on the floor beside them as the other two extinguished all sources of light in the house. Mogrin quickly snuck towards the window, lifted a corner of the blanket peered out onto the street. Rillick walked up to him.

"The west bell-tower, same as before." He said to Rillick. "I think we're ok."

Rillick looked through his own opening and saw a huge crowd of the walkers shambling past them. There were so many.

"That noise," he said. "Won't it bring more of them?"

Mogrin shook his head. "They would probably be heading towards the tower. They should all be gone in the morning."

Rillick felt a pressure on the side of his leg as Duhane walked up between them and looked through. His gaze met an elven woman with braided black hair and an elegant white dress.

"She's here." Duhane whispered, shakily.

Rillick felt the child's muscles tense and could swear he was shivering. Mogrin turned and knelt to his level.

"Don't look," he ordered, "get away from the windows."

It was too late. Duhane tore through the house and leapt onto his bedroll. Mogrin raced over to him, nearly as distraught as him.

"Quiet. Come on. Come now." He pleaded, draping his arms around the crying child.

He tried, but he couldn't. His crying became louder. He buried head in the blanket, desperately trying to silence the noise. Mogrin picked up a pillow that was standing against the wall.

"Here," he said, "cry into the pillow. Remember?"

Over the muffled cries and frantic pleading, Rillick watched in wonder at the elf as she continued to stroll around the house. She seemed disinterested by the distant chiming of the west bell-tower.

He moved from window to window as she hobbled around. Where was she going? Rillick wondered.

Eventually he arrived at the front door of the house. He peered through the lock and watched as she walked up the pathway right up to the door. She lingered there for a while, almost looking curious. Her hand rose and grasped the door handle. Rillick sunk back from the keyhole and stared at the handle in fascination as it rattled. Then after a while he slowly walked back to his bedroll.

"I guess Duhane's ears haven't developed that curve yet, so you can't tell." Mogrin lamented, stroking his son's head, tears in his eyes. "She died in this house in the room you were in earlier. There was nothing I could do."

He motioned towards the room Rillick was in when they first met. Then he began to sob lightly. "The fever. Her skin gave off heat like a furnace."

"I should've put her down." He paused between sharp breaths as he struggled to say the words.

"I should've put her down. I know that, but I just didn't have it in me." He looked down at Duhane who was now sleeping in his arms. "She's the mother of my child."

The bell-tower continued to chime in the distance. Rillick looked away, not knowing what to say. He found himself looking towards the door once more, as it twisted and turned.

Rillick, Mogrin and Duhane cautiously stepped outside onto the front porch. The morning sun gazed down at them as they looked out at the empty streets. the walkers were gone but Rillick could see a lone dwarf leaning on the fence on the outside of the house. It looked dead, but he knew too well it wasn't. He turned to Mogrin.

"Have any ideas who this is?" He asked, in such a way only a watchman could.

Mogrin shook his head. "Whoever he is must be an incredibly powerful necromancer to control so many at once. I know one thing though."

"What's that?" Rillick asked.

They walked down the stairs and through the weed-ridden garden.

"Unlike zombies," Mogrin began, "walkers are very unorganized. No idea why, maybe it's because he, she or they are controlling so many they can't keep track. I found that you can cut their communication by destroying the brain. That's their weak spot."

"So it has to be the head?"

"Yes. here." Mogrin pulled out his longsword and handed it to Rillick.

Slightly relieved to see a tool he was familiar with he took it from his hands. He strode through the front gate testing the sword's weight. He opened the gate. The dwarven walker turned his head around, rose to a standing position and limped through the opening and towards him, growling.

He didn't get far as Rillick effortlessly swung the sword down, cutting off half his head. The dwarf collapsed in a heap at his feet.

He suddenly felt his body weaken and his legs gave way, sending him tumbling into the grass. Mogrin and Duhane hurried up to him.

"Are you all right?" Asked Mogrin, worried.

"I'm fine," he breathed, "I think I still have the effects of the poison. I just need a moment."

Rillick sat on his knees, staring at his shaking hands. His head was spinning and it was hard to breathe. His thoughts shifted to his family, then something struck him. Something was missing. A small detail he overlooked before. He slowly rose to his feet and walked briskly to his house. Mogrin and Duhane looked at each other, confused, then followed him.

He staggered through the front door and into his bedroom. Clothes were scattered all over the floor and bed. He turned to see the two standing at the doorway with a concerned expression.

"They're alive." Rillick said triumphantly. "My wife and son are alive. At least when they left."

Mogrin stepped forward. "How can you know? By the look of this place-"

"The drawers are empty." He interrupted. His felt a smile creep across his face. "They packed some clothes. Not a lot, but enough to travel."

Mogrin wasn't convinced. He stared at Rillick, frowning. "You know anyone could have broken in here and stole togs, right?"

Annoyed at Mogrin's scepticism, Rillick pointed at the table on the side of his bed.

"Do you see the journal on the table?" They looked at the empty table he was pointing at. "Neither do I. It wasn't adorned with jewels or anything, would some random thief take that too?"

He walked over and began searching through the small drawers, making sure he was right.

"Lorelai would often write songs and poems in them." He said, not looking up from his search. "She loved poetry, she wouldn't leave it behind. Especially now."

Satisfied that the book was indeed gone, he stood up and saw Mogrin turning red. His hand was clenched in a fist. Next, he laughed out loud.

"A poetry book!?" He yelled.

He sat on the bed. Before Rillick could feel offended by Mogrin's burst of laughter, his expression changed to grief and pain. Rillick stared, shocked. Mogrin looked up at him and sighed.

"My wife." He sobbed. "She also liked to write poetry. There I am packing survival gear and she's grabbing a gods-forsaken book..."

He trailed off, fighting back the tears. He sat on the bed, tapping on his knee with his clasped hands.

The three stood in an uncomfortable silence. It was very obvious Mogrin loved her very much. Rillick wished there was something, anything he could do to ease his friend's pain.

"They're in Neverwinter I'd wager." Duhane finally spoke.

Mogrin drew a sharp breath. "That's right."

"Why there?" Rillick asked, eager to change the subject.

He tried to calm himself before continuing. "Refugee centre. A convoy came around the other day picking up survivors. They said they had a huge one, until they stopped coming. Military protection, food, shelter. People were begging to be let on, but there just wasn't any room."

"Plus they have that tower." Duhane added.

He nodded. "The wizard tower. The wizard who lives there was working out a solution to this plague."

Rillick stood at the side of the bed, taking in everything he was told. Finally he nodded in agreement with himself and strode out of the bedroom into the kitchen, opened the pantry door and grabbed a metal key hanging from the hook on the door.

They all travelled through the empty streets until they reached a large building with a stable protruding from the side. The barracks.

They walked up to the entrance and Rillick unlocked the door. He led them through the corridors and small rooms until he opened the door to a large room with dozens of baths and wash basins. Mogrin stared in wonder.

"You have a bathhouse?" He exclaimed.

Rillick grinned. "Of course. Stay here, I'll get some water."

He disappeared through the doorway.

"Would there be any hot water left?" Mogrin called out.

He poked his head back into view. "The barracks has it's own boiler."

He disappeared again leaving Mogrin and his son alone in the room. They exchanged glances, smiling with hope in their eyes. Eventually, Rillick returned carrying two large steaming buckets full of water.

"Mind giving me a hand?" He asked, heaving the heavy containers.

Mogrin lifted the bucket from his hands and they set to work filling the baths.

With three baths filled, they all stripped down and submerged themselves in the hot water. They happily soaped and washed themselves. Mogrin looked over to his son who was singing merrily.

"By the gods, this feels good. Right?" He sighed blissfully to his son.

Duhane held his arms above his head.

"Hot water!" He cheered.

Meanwhile, Rillick quietly shaved with soap and a sharp dagger, chuckling at Duhane's antics. It was good to see someone happy. He imagined it would be a rare thing before this was all over.

Later, they were drying themselves in the guard's sleeping quarters. Wrapped in a towel, Rillick got some clothes from a cabinet. The clothes were for a young halfling he recruited a few weeks ago. They were about Duhane's size.

"Duhane." Rillick ushered him over. "The change rooms are next door."

Duhane gingerly took the clothes and made his way out the door.

"What do you say, Duhane?" Mogrin called before he could leave.

"Thank you." He said quickly, and left.

They dressed in silent. When Rillick finished he sat on the edge of one of the beds.

"Neverwinter sounds like a good plan." He said after contemplating. "Safer anyway. People."

"That's where we were headed." Mogrin agreed. "Things got mad. Hells, you would not have believed the panic. The streets were not safe to be on."

He sat on the bed next to Rillick's and pulled his shirt on.

"Then my... my wife couldn't travel. Not with her hurt. So, we found a place to lie low." He stared at his feet. "Then after she died... we just hunkered down. I guess we just froze in place."

Rillick stood up and moved to the door. "Do you plan on moving on?"

He got up and followed Rillick. "Haven't worked up to it yet."

They met Duhane down the hallway and Rillick led them outside and to the armory. Inside, he produced a chainmail shirt and studded leather armor belonging to the same halfling. He handed them over to Duhane and Mogrin and put on his own chainmail as the other two did the same.

Now fully dressed in armor, Rillick lead them to a room with swords, spears, bows and other weapons fastened in plaques and stands. He looked around at the empty spaces as he lifted a kite shield from a plaque.

"A lot of it has gone missing." He stated as he tested the weight of the shield.

He placed it onto the table and turned to a greatsword in a weapon stand.

"Papa?" Asked the child shyly. "Can I learn to fight? I'm old enough."

Mogrin looked down at him, frowning. "Hells, yes, you're going to learn."

He Knelt down to his level. "But we have to do it carefully, teach you to respect each weapon."

"That's right." Rillick chimed in, pulling out the greatsword and inspecting it closely. "It is not a toy."

He dropped the claymore onto the table next to the shield and looked Duhane in the eye.

"Swing, parry, thrust, shoot an arrow, every action you take, you have to mean it." He turned around and picked up a longbow perched on two hooks. "Always remember that Duhane."

He nodded. "Yes, sir."

Mogrin pulled out a shortsword and handed it to Duhane while Rillick pulled the string of the bow to test it's durability.

"Here." Said Mogrin, as Duhane picked up the blade.

Rillick turned to Mogrin and handed him the bow and a quiver of arrows he got from the cabinet.

"Take these. Standard composite longbow, nothing fancy. Arrows are accurate and durable, if you know how to use it."

Picking up the bow from Rillick's hands, Mogrin tested the string himself.

The three grabbed as many weapons as they could carry. Rillick retrieved blankets from the sleeping quarters and some rope and they wrapped them around and tied them, making makeshift bags. They all left, weapons in tow, and headed to the stables.

"Don't engage them unless you need to." Rillick was saying as they hauled the blankets. "You need to be closer than you think when you strike effectively, especially one who is inexperienced."

Rillick carried two blankets of weapons, holding them by the rope. He wore his standard guard uniform, complete with his brown cloak with the Balder's Gate crest. Behind him, Mogrin carried another bag of weapons in one hand and a halberd in the other and the bow and arrows over his shoulder. Duhane also carried a bag, with both hands wrapped around it. He insisted on helping so Rillick loaded the smaller weapons into one blanket. He had his shortsword at his belt.

They reached the doorway of the stable and Rillick heaved the bags onto a nearby rickshaw, followed by Mogrin and Duhane. Then something inside the stable caught his eye. He cautiously rested his hand on the pommel of his sword and peered in. He heard a very familiar, and very welcome sound that made his eyes widen. Out of the darkness, a horse emerged and slowly sidled up to him.

"Fjord!" He exclaimed, cheerfully. "Great Tyr, you're alive!"

Fjord pushed affectionately into Rillicks shoulder and he stroked her snout.

"Yes," he laughed, "I missed you too."

Mogrin appeared at the doorway, grinning.

"Now _that's_ a horse." He beamed, then turned to his son. "Duhane."

"Yes?"

"Get this poor animal some water."

"OK."

Duhane scurried off to the well a few meters away while Rillick began saddling Fjord.

"Wish I had a horse like that." He laughed. "Instead of the skittish one who gave me a sprained ankle."

"Well," said Rillick, securing the bridle, "she hasn't failed me yet."

After testing to make sure everything was in place, he lead Fjord outside where Duhane was busy filling a trough. She walked over and began drinking thirstily as Duhane sat next to her, stroking her neck.

"Are you sure you won't come along?" He asked Mogrin as they watched.

He nodded. "A few more days. By then, Duhane will know how to use a weapon and I won't be so rusty myself."

Rillick perked up as he remembered something and ran into the stable. When he emerged again he held a white dove in his hands. He lifted it up for Mogrin to see.

"We used to send messages with these guys when we went on distant raids." He said. "They're incredibly smart and well trained, you don't have to worry about food and they can travel long distances."

He let go of it's wings where it stumbled on his forearm trying to gain balance. It danced up and down his arm for a short time before fluttering off in search for food.

"I will write you every day at dawn. You find that dove, you find me."

Mogrin smirked, impressed. "You think ahead."

"I can't afford not to." He answered. "Not anymore."

Mogrin turned to face him, a serious expression crossed his features.

"Listen." He warned. "they may not seem like much one at a time, but in a group, all riled up and hungry, you best watch yourself."

Rillick nodded. "You too, Mogrin."

Mogrin held out his hand and Rillick followed suit. They grasped each other's wrists.

"You're a good man Rillick." He said. "I hope you find your wife and son."

"Thank you." He answered. He then turned to Duhane, who now joined his father's side.

He knelt to his level. "Godspeed, Duhane. Take care of your father now."

Duhane smiled. "Yes, sir."

"And thanks for looking after Fjord for me. She appreciates it."

Mogrin picked up the rickshaw full of weapons and Rillick picked up a bag for himself, along with his own kite shield. If he arrived at Neverwinter, they may appreciate a few more weapons.

As they were about to leave, they all heard a noise. Snarling, like a walker. They looked around and Rillick's heart sank.

"Le'undri?"

Sure enough, the elf, dressed in his uniform, pressed himself against the metal bars of the gates, reaching out at them.

Rillick walked slowly towards him.

"I didn't think much of him." He lamented. "He was careless and dumb, but..." He turned around to face Mogrin who was a few metres behind him. "I can't leave him like this."

He turned to face Le'undri's dead form reaching out at him. "You two go. I'll handle it."

Mogrin nodded and picked up the rickshaw. They both departed for their journey back to their house.

Rillick strode forward, unsheathing his shortsword. Using the shield to keep the arm from grabbing him, he rested the tip of the blade between Le'undri's eyes, and drove it into his head.

Upon hearing the sound of hooves on stone, Mogrin turned around to see his friend riding down the path on his steed. He lifted his hand and waved. Rillick did the same and they left in the opposite direction of each other.

The last board was hammered into the wall, blocking the window. Mogrin tested the wooden boards to make sure they were in place. He picked up a fur blanket and nailed the corners into the wall. When he was satisfied he moved away from the windows and picked up his bow and arrows resting against the wall near the doorway.

She wasn't there. When last Rillick passed the communal garden, the undead halfling woman was lying in the grass at the front entrance. She must have moved further in. He dropped from his horse and wondered through the gate.

"Read your books awhile. Papa is going to the roof."

Duhane stared at his father for a long time. He seemed to understand what he was going to do. Mogrin dropped and embraced him into his arms.

"I'll be careful." He whispered in his ear. "Stay here, son. Just stay inside."

He gently pushed Duhane away and stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes. he made his way out the front door. Duhane ran into his bedroom and shoved his face into the pillow.

Walking through the array of wilted flowers, dying plants and overgrown weeds, Rillick searched for her. So much time has passed, even with no legs she could be anywhere by now.

He never had much interest in becoming a globe-hopping adventurer, saving the world from doom but he felt he did not have much choice. As a guard, it was his sworn duty to protect Balder's Gate and if that means saving the world, then so be it.

As he walked down the path in silence he thought about her before she became one of them. Who was she? He wondered. Did she have children? A husband? What was her fears, desires and goals? What did she want to do that she will now never do?

The ladder leaned on the side of the house. Every rung Mogrin touched was a great effort. The closer he got to the top, dread built higher and more intense. But he knew he had to do this. He will do it.

He reached the top and sat on the top of the wedge. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small leather-bound book and opened it. It was his wife's poetry. He was never into poetry, but as he read he marvelled at the words written. Every letter carefully crafted with emotion. He turned the pages, taking in every word written in the small book. Soon he could hardly make them out as tears slowly flooded his vision.

In the distance, he could see a shape. Rillick hastened his steps and walked over to it. Sure enough, it was her.

He knelt down to her level. She heaved herself forward with her two arms, seemingly unaware of his presence. He observed the sad image before him. Her innards trailing behind her, the pale, dry skin and the rotten teeth.

He's seen undead before. He's even killed a few of them. But these things didn't seem like any undead. Mogrin called them "Walkers", not simply "Zombies". It was a good a name as any.

Mogrin looked up from the book and peered down at the streets. A lone walker ambled into view. He has put this off for long enough. He lowered the book at his feet and took a small wooden horn from his pocket. He took a deep breath and blew into the instrument as hard as he could.

The resonating sound echoed through the city. The walker on the ground turned and headed his way. He nocked an arrow and released it. It flew straight into its head and it dropped onto the ground. Soon more walkers arrived. He studied the faces of each of them, but there was no one he recognised.

"Papa!" He heard a voice from inside.

"It's all right Duhane!" He called back.

He shot another arrow into a walker's head. Another one followed suit. This is what would happen. No screaming, no pain, and she will be free.

Through the crowd of snarling faces, he saw her.

His wife.

Rillick heard the faint noise of a horn in the distance. He lifted his head at the sound. At his feet, the halfling began to snarl. He looked down as she turned her head towards him. He stepped back. She reached an arm out at him, trying to grab him in her dead hands.

He rose to his feet and drew his longsword, her outstretched arm following him. He raised his sword and stopped. His thoughts wandered to the day before this all happened. The warg he killed. He couldn't help but think how funny this was. Here he was, killing again to end one's torment despite the fact that this was the reason he was almost killed.

"I'm sorry this happened to you."

He brought the sword down into her head. Her arm dropped and she was still.

"Jen'i... my love."

Mogrin pulled back the string and aimed it at her head. He froze as Jen'i stopped and stared straight at him. She was so beautiful, Mogrin thought, even as a walker she is still so beautiful.

The shaft of the bow creaked at the strain. He stared at her, willing himself to let go.

Let go. Tears emerged again, let go.

All he had to do was straighten his two fingers and he can end his wife's torment. Let go!

He loosened the slack and keeled over his knees.

"Come on!" He hissed through his teeth, "come on!"

He pulled at the string again and aimed at her. The two remained looking into each other's eyes until the bell-tower began to chime once again. Her eyes pulled away and she turned and walked away as Mogrin continued to point his bow at the back of her head.

Mogrin threw the bow onto the floor in a fit of rage. It bounced and slid down onto the ground. He buried his head into his knees and sobbed furiously.

Fjord and Rillick galloped away from the bell-tower as quickly as possible. Whoever sounded the horn it sounded like it came from Mogrin's area. Hopefully this will keep the walkers at bay for him. He looked up and saw a dove flying overhead.

 _Greetings Captain of the Neverwinter guard._

 _I hail from Baldur's Gate. I am approaching Neverwinter along the High Road. If you get this message, I have weapons and supplies with me and my swordarm is strong._

 _Torm watch over us._

Rillick rolled the small piece of paper into a cylinder and picked up the cooing dove on his shoulder. he took some string from his pack and tied it to its leg.

"I need you to go to 'Neverwinter'." Rillick instructed the bird. "Not Mogrin this time."

The creature, which Rillick has come to call "Dio", began to eagerly flap his wings to begin his journey. Rillick lightly threw Dio up in the air where he immediately flew towards the rising sun to the city. He watched him for a while until he was out of sight. He pulled himself up onto Fjord, who was munching the dry grass on the side, and continued his journey.

"Mogrin will have to go without a message this time" Rillick said to Fjord. "It's best if whoever was in charge in Neverwinter knew someone was coming with possibly much needed supplies."

High above the ground, a small dove soared through the air towards his destination with a small note tied to his leg. It took him several hours to reach it but when he did he noticed the city did not seem to be doing very well. He circled it a few times searching for a person of authority to deliver the somewhat uncomfortable message to.

Then, on a hill, Dio spotted smoke rising through the trees of forest. He flew towards it, hoping someone there will take the message.

Dall looked up from the campfire he was nursing. He placed his hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun as a white dove fluttered onto the ground. He stared at the bird, perplexed at how tame it seemed to be.

A half-elf crept carefully towards it, in hopes of not scaring it off. Without warning, it flew up onto her shoulder. She made a surprised shriek and nearly fell over. Dall did his best to hide his amusement.

After she composed herself, she untied the string and rolled out the paper to read it as Dall walked up over her shoulder.

"Baldur's Gate?" She exclaimed, after reading the contents. "I didn't know anyone was left there."

Dall wandered around to face her. "If it's addressed to Neverwinter, he must not have realised what has happened."

"We have to write them back. Warn them."

Dall shook his head. "We used up our paper. He have nothing left."

"Damn it!" The half-elf shook her fist in anguish.

They looked up to see three humans walking towards them. Dall knew the dark brown haired woman in the torn dress to be Lorelai, the late guard captain's wife, and the child following close by was her son was Chorrol. The large man in front was a guard from Baldur's Gate and has kept his armor and shield. He always made Dall nervous when he was around, something about him told Dall to not trust him. He searched desperately for his name. That's right! He thought triumphantly. It was Shaan.

"These messenger doves are from the barracks I'd wager." He said, burying his axe on a nearby stump. "A guardsman there must still be alive, maybe Le'undri or Lon. Be good to see either one of those bastards again."

"There are others," Lorelai stated. "Not just us."

Shaan turned to her. "We knew there would be, right? That's why we have _our_ doves." He motioned to a shoddy, makeshift cage made of sticks where five doves perched in a line near the ox cart.

Lorelai sneered at the birds. "A lot of good they've been doing."

"Hey." Said Shaan forcefully, "it's not their fault."

She quickly changed the subject. "I've been saying for weeks we should put up signs along the high road and warn people away from the city."

The half-elf leapt to Lorelai's defence. "People have no idea what they're getting into."

"Well," Shaan said, annoyed, "we haven't had time."

"I think we should make time" Lorelai hissed.

"Yes, well. That's luxury we can't afford." He moved closer to her. "We are surviving here. We are day-to-day."

After standing quietly listening to the kerfuffle, Dall finally spoke to Lorelai. "Then who in the hells would you propose to send?" As much as he hated to admit it, Shaan did have a point.

"I'll go." Lorelai quickly exclaimed to the old man. "Give me a horse."

"Nobody goes alone." Shaan said as gently as he could despite his limited patience. "You know that."

Lorelai glared at Shaan for a whole minute until turning and walking away. "Yes, sir." She said through her teeth.

Shaan watched Lorelai storm towards her tent. He sighed. Gods, he thought. Rillick made leading look easy. He looked down to see Chorrol looking up at him with a concerned look on his face. He knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," he said softly, "take a seat, friend, you're all right."

The boy lingered for a while before reluctantly running off to the oxen. Shaan watched him for a short while before running after her.

Lorelai stormed through the narrow clearing towards her tent. She knew all too well that Shaan was right, but she couldn't help but feel angry at him. An innocent person will be torn to shreds by those undead monsters and he wouldn't let her do anything about it.

"Hey! Do I vex you?!"

A voice cut through the peaceful buzzing of insects. It startled her somewhat but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that fact. She almost tore the flaps off her tent. Seconds later Shaan emerged behind her.

Shaan stood at the entrance staring at the back of her head for a long time searching for the right words to say. Finally he drew a deep breath and spoke.

"You can be angry all you want." He began carefully. "It's not going to change a thing. I'm not putting you in danger, ok? I'm not doing that for anything"

He paused to let his words sink in. The silence almost made him run out or let her have her way, but he held strong. He grasped her shoulder and slowly turned her around.

"If that makes you feel like you want to slap me upside the head, tell you what, love, you go ahead," he explained, realizing this may be a bad idea, "I'm right here. Go on."

He nearly breathed a sigh of relief when she did nothing but stare defiantly at him. He continued.

"You cannot walk off like that, half-tempered." He said, as gently as he could. "If you don't want to do it for my sake, that's fine. just do it for him."

He placed a hand on her back and slowly pulled her towards him. She moved rigidly but didn't resist.

"That boy has been through too much and he's not losing his mother too, ok?"

Lorelai couldn't bring herself to look at him. She stared at the ground in silence. She was already convinced before but now he dared to bring Chorrol into the equation. Part of her wanted to slap him, wrestle free of his grasp and run off into the forest. But all she could do was nod.

"Ok?" Shaan's voice was barely audible.

Finally she raised her head to look at him.

"I'm a good mother." She whispered to him, as if he needed a reminder. Perhaps it was more to remind herself.

"You tell me ok." He whispered back to her.

She tried to tell him but something stopped her. Made her hold her tongue. She noticed her eyes shift away from Shaan's face and onto the ground again. She heard him chuckle quietly.

"It's not hard." He smiled, and gently lifted her chin with his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"Alright? Hey."

He planted his lips onto hers. Lorelai awkwardly kissed him back with his as his hand reached around her neck.

"Mother?"

A small voice from outside made both of them snap back in surprise. Without another word Shaan hastily exited the tent passing Chorrol on the way.

"What comes?" He said, trying his best to sound natural. "She's in there. Go on."

Chorrol gave him a confused glance but shrugged it off and walked into the tent.

"Hey." Lorelai hushed, lowering herself to his level. "I don't want you to worry. Mother's not going anywhere, ok?"

Chorrol looked relieved and nodded his head. Lorelai mimicked his movements.

"Yes?" She assured, and smiled. "Go finish your jobs."

"Ok." He said, and scampered out.

Lorelai let out a sigh and sat down on her bedroll. She needed to get her mind off the drama that unfolded. She leant over and picked up her poetry book and opened it to the page of the poem she was working on. She picked up her quill and set to work. She was nearly finished with her current poem. She just needed a good ending.

With very little food or water, Rillick and Fjord pressed on along the Highroad. He did his best to forget what happened only a few days ago. He understood that the elf child was already dead but it still horrified him. He feared what this plague would do to him.

A few hours later he looked up to see a small farm-house to his right. He looked down at Fjord, who was practically shaking by that point. There has to be water here. He silently begged.

He pulled Fjord to a stop and climbed off the poor, dehydrated animal and lead her up the dirt path.

"Hello?!" He called out as he walked to the rickety wooden gate. "Watchman out here!"

He waited at the gate, but no sound was heard. He cautiously pushed the gate open and slowly walked up to the steps of the front door.

He called again. "My horse needs water. Can I borrow some?"

Still no answer.

As he got nearer he began to smell the putrid scent of rotting flesh. As he got closer he saw two bodies. A male and a female, both human, lying at the open doorway. The male had a large sword impaled through his chest while the woman had a gash across her throat as if someone slit it with a dagger. Rillick looked away from the grizzly sight. He would feel remorse but he has seen so much death now that he was beginning to feel numb to it, and that sickened him.

His focus turned to Fjord again and he began walking around to the back. He made a not so silent silent prayer as he approached a stable. He opened the door and peered into the darkness. in the far corner he could just make out a trough. His heart lept with joy when he opened the door all the way to reveal the trough full of water. He could feel Fjord's excitement too as she snorted and pushed her way into the barn towards the trough, practically pulling him with her. With a smile he let go of the reins and watched her walk up and eagerly drink her long awaited fill.

Rillick looked around inside the large empty stable. Stacks of hay towered in small fenced in alcoves on either side of him, some larger than others. In the corner with Fjord was a bale tied together with rope and a pitchfork stuck in the top. He wrinkled his nose. The stable certainly had the smell of one. Though it was a welcome change to the usual smell of rotting flesh.

"You there! Turn around slowly and drop your weapons."

A voice rung from behind him. it's voice sounded male, but deeper. He rose his hands above him as instructed and slowly turned around. Standing at the doorway, partially blocking the midday sun was a centaur. In his hands was a large longbow, an arrow nocked in it and pointing towards him. He could tell from his body language he was nervous. He took a step forward.

"Easy now," he said as gently as he could, "I mean you no harm."

The centaur said nothing, only shuffled back and pulled further on the string. Rillick continued.

"You have every right to be suspicious. I'm not here to hurt anyone. nothing like that. I am only here for some water for my horse."

He moved slightly to the side to reveal Fjord, who was munching on the bale of hay. Then he lowered his hand and unbuckled his belt that held his swords. The centaur loosened the string but continued to eye him cautiously. He tossed the belt a few feet away and returned his hand above his head. After a long silence, the centaur lowered his bow and Rillick did the same with his arms.

"You must forgive me." He said, securing his bow around his torso, "but you can not afford to not be careful these days."

Rillick nodded in agreement.

"I understand. What brings you here? I wouldn't have thought to see your kind around here."

They walked outside.

"I was split up from my herd when the zombies attacked." He began. "That would have been over a week now. I don't know what happened to my brethren but I saw many fall. Now I am just trying to survive."

"You don't have a plan?" Rillick asked.

"None, I am afraid."

Rillick pondered for a while. Fjord must've finished now so it was a good idea to carry on while the day was still relatively young. But he couldn't just leave his new friend. Suddenly he had an idea. He turned to face him.

"I have a proposal." He said perhaps a bit too enthusiastic.

The centaur turned his head to the side to look at him.

"You.. do?" He asked, a little confused.

"Neverwinter's just down the road a ways." He told him. "It's safe there. Food, shelter, people. Perhaps even some of your people. I see no reason why they won't take you in."

He stared at Rillick with an expression that was unreadable to him.

"You seem quick to trust me, a complete stranger." He said finally.

Rillick smiled slightly. He had a point. "It's been a long time since I spoke to anyone that can speak back." He said. "But considering what I offer you, it would be foolish to cut me down, which, I remind you, you could've done already."

The centaur scoffed. "You speak the truth. Very well, I will go with you to Neverwinter."

Satisfied, Rillick pick up the belt on the ground and fastened around his waist.

"Glad to hear it." He said. "By the way, my name's Rillick Grimoire. What's yours?"

Rillick walked back into the stable and climbed onto Fjord's back. His new companion waited outside with crossed arms.

"Alenn." He answered. "Call me Alenn."

Rillick and his new friend travelled together in silence, with occasional bursts of casual conversation. They spoke of their previous lives before the plague hit. Rillick relayed his exploits as a guard, and Alenn spoke animatedly of his herd and family. They did their best to drown out the horrors surrounding them.

On the path ahead of them, Rillick saw a small group of dead bodies halfway concealed in the long yellow grass. He pulled the reins, driving Fjord to a halt and held out a hand to stop Alenn. He put a finger to his lips. Alenn nodded after noticing the danger Rillick warned.

Rillick climbed off his horse and drew his longsword. He slowly approached the decaying bodies, the all too familiar scent growing stronger. As he neared he noticed long matted fur, short claws on gnarled fingers and the head that resembled a dog. Gnolls. He waited, anticipating them leaping up and throwing themselves onto him to tear at his flesh. He prepared for a tough fight from the heightened strength of a creature that was already more powerful alive, but it didn't come. He stood over the three bodies, his sword at the ready. They remained still.

He heard hoofsteps from behind him. "At least it is not us."

Without looking behind, he knelt down to the corpse. He saw the wounds where their necks and parts of their shoulder were violently shredded. Rillick frowned.

"That's... strange." He muttered, "given the smell and the colour of the blood, they've been dead for a while."

Alenn crossed his arms. "Your point?"

Rillick rose and circled around to another body, kneeling down again. "No doubt these wounds are from walkers. Not even regular zombies leave that big a bite-mark, but, I see no other fatal injuries. Shouldn't they have risen by now?"

He looked behind and up at Alenn, who shook his head.

"Then you do not know. It only seems to affect your kind."

"My kind?" Rillick rose an eyebrow.

"Yes. Humans, dwarves, elves and such. Even half-orcs. But not beast races or hybrids like myself."

"Before I came to the farmhouse my soul mate and I were the only survivors of my herd." He clarified after noting Rillicks questioned expression. "We rested in a small abandoned village but we did not realise the townsfolk were still in there. I fought the best I could but in the end Dona was bitten. We ran from that accursed place and she died in my arms." He cleared his throat awkwardly and tried to keep his composure. "She did not turn though. I waited for that rasping breath that would give me no choice but to... you know. She never did."

Rillick looked at the cobblestones, thinking back to Mogrin. "You're very lucky. To not live that burden."

Alenn quickly wiped a tear from his eye in the hopes the human did not notice him. "In any case." He said, trying to lighten the mood. "That means we do not have to worry about giants or the like."

At one time, Rillick would've laughed and agreed dramatically, but it did not seem appropriate at the time, so he remained silent as he walked back to Fjord to continue the journey.

Once again, the two travelled in silence, only this time there was no conversation. Maybe they exhausted all topics, or maybe they were fully aware of the situation the world was in. Whatever the reason, the only sound to be heard was the wind rustling the leaves of the various trees dotting the landscape and the hooves of Fjord and Alenn on the stone.

The three stopped in front of a labyrinth of abandoned carts snaking all the way to the magnificent shining city of Neverwinter. They looked up in awe at the spires of the castle that touched the clouds. It certainly was a shining beacon of hope. He grinned excitedly at Alenn, who was visibly relieved the journey was over.

"Let's go." He said quickly, and drove Fjord into a trot. Alenn trotted slightly behind them.

They weaved through the wooden maze all the way up to the gate, only to discover that the drawbridge was lowered. Rillick looked up. No one on the battlements. He frowned in confusion.

"This is strange," he muttered. "I don't see anyone. There should be a lot more patrols than... well, no one."

Alenn shook his head. "I do not like this. Something does not seem right."

Rillick peered though the entrance into the seemingly empty city, with a feeling of unease. He dismounted Fjord and left her on the grass to the side, not bothering to tie her so that she could flee if need be.

"You are not going to go in with her?" Alenn asked.

Rillick turned to face him. "I agree with you. Something's not right. If that is the case, then I'd rather not lose my best horse."

Alenn nodded once in agreement and together, they entered the city.

The two crept through the merchant's quarter, their faces wrought with worry. They passed broken windows, unhinged doors, Parchment dancing in the slight breeze and wooden boxes scattered carelessly around, and not a soul to be found.

"Should there not be people here?" Asked Alenn. "I thought you said this place was fortified."

Rillick did not respond. He continued through the mall stands and into the rat infested areas of the docks district. The district was littered with barricades of crates and barrels stacked onto each other. They walked side-by-side through the narrow makeshift corridor through to the jetties where there were no ships harboured. Only one remained and it was halfway sunk in the water, the nose pointed at the late afternoon sun. Rillick's fear and dread grew stronger and Alenn also wore a concerned frown. They continued towards the city core.

Through the streets, Alenn tapped Rillick's shoulder frantically.

"Rillick. Look."

He followed where he was pointing and saw four dead bodies sprawled out over a wagon. Rillick and and Alenn took a few steps back as one rose its head. The rest followed suit and began to move and shamble towards them. Alenn pulled the bow from his back and nocked an arrow. Before he could pull the string, Rillick reached out to stop him.

"There's just a few." He said as calmly as he could. "Nothing we can't outrun."

After a moment's hesitation, Alenn sheathed the arrow back in his quiver and they jogged along with the walkers hissing and gasping behind them.

"We're almost at the castle." He said quickly between breaths.

They slowed to a fast walk and passed the shops and the famous Moonstone Mask, which Rillick would've acknowledged if they weren't in such a hurry. Littering the ground, Rillick began to notice various swords, spears and crossbows as well as various pieces of armor littered about. They stopped and Rillick turned his head at the sound of ravens cawing.

"I do not think we should be here." Said Alenn shakily.

He turned and saw Rillick staring wide-eyed at the mangled body of a guardsman on the ground. Ravens busily picked apart his flesh. Alenn placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, which broke Rillick's trance. He looked up sadly, then turned away and continued towards the castle without a word.

They crept along, sneaking past the occasional collection of walkers. Rillick spotted the temple of Tyr come into view, with its clock-tower looming overhead. But his focus shifted suddenly as he heard a booming roar above him. He rose his head up at the sky to try to locate the sound, listening intently for a second. The next roar came behind him. He jerked his head around excitedly, listening again. Another roar. He glanced at the clock-tower and saw the reflection of a creature emerge from behind a tall building. It was dark and with big, long wings, bits of metal glinting in the sunlight. An armored wyvern! He could just make out the dot of another figure on its back. He spun around to face Alenn.

"It's a wyvern rider! Come on!"

They ran, trying to catch up with the creature. Alenn disappeared from Rillick's view as he rounded a corner ahead of him. When it was his turn, he found himself right in the path of a wall of thousands of stumbling, shambling walkers. There were so many, he could not see a thing past them. He saw Alenn as he lifted a walker and threw it into the crowd.

"Get off me you blighted fiend!" he shot out his hind legs. It connected with one walker, whose head splattered like a melon.

The walkers began to surround him as he struggled to move towards Rillick, punching, kicking and throwing many as he moved. He roared in pain as an elf bit into his front leg. He wrenched it free and crushed its skull in his powerful hand.

"Go! Get out of here!" he cried as another sunk its teeth into his arm.

It took every ounce of his will to turn and run the opposite direction. As Alenn fought desperately against the unstoppable hoard, the rest passed him to pursue Rillick.

Rillick sprinted through the street. The sound of rasping and growling were heard in the distance behind him. He started to round a corner but stopped suddenly in front of another mass of dead flesh lurching towards him. With the momentum of his run, arms flailing wildly, he turned and ran the other way, but stopped again as yet another army blocked his path. He looked back from where he came. The first hoard closed in behind him. He was surrounded on all sides.

"Oh, hells." He muttered under his breath, looking around with escalating panic.

He could feel his usual calm and collected nature sapping away with each step of the three encroaching crowds. He drew his sword and awaited an opportunity, no matter how small. Then, in the middle of the hoard, he saw a figure galloping towards him, barrelling over many walkers on the way. Alenn leapt over the last remaining walkers and landed squarely on two at the front, crushing them underneath his hooves. He tore the walker latched on his shoulder and threw it back into the crowd.

"I thought you were dead!" Rillick shouted over the chorus of moans.

"I am!" he yelled back. "Go!"

Rillick ran towards a break in the onslaught, cutting them down left and right with his sword. He threw himself into a small alleyway. Looking back, he saw Alenn as he toppled over, roaring in rage and pain as the creatures swarmed over him until he was covered in a writhing mass. He tore himself from the grim sight of his friend and surged forward into the opening on the other side, only to once again be flanked by walkers from all angles. Some were shambling towards him from the alleyway. He backed away from the narrow opening.

"Oh great Tyr, Chautea, Torm..."

He swung his sword and beheaded a walker to the side. He stepped back. He pushed one with his boot as it got too close and drove it into its head. He stepped back. He cleaved the top halves of the heads of two and they collapsed to the ground. He stepped back.

He shrieked in shock as his foot caught on something, and plummeted onto the ground. He cried out in aggravated anger as a walker crawled over and grabbed his leg. He grabbed a nearby round shield that must've belonged to the dead guard beneath his feet, and jammed the edge into it's jaw and dragged himself backwards and into a sitting position.

The empty area Rillick found himself in was growing smaller every second, swallowed up by the hoard. He darted his head around and then to his shortsword. He pulled it out and stared at the sharp tip, and all the fear he felt drained away.

He lifted his sword with the tip pointing at his heart. He stared straight ahead into nothingness, ignoring the wave of death almost upon him. There was only one way out of this, he thought, at the very least he will not allow himself to become one of them.

"Lorelai, Chorrol," he whispered, "I'm sorry."

He jerked his arm to the side, causing the sword to clatter on the ground a few feet away from him. He fell onto his hands and scrambled over to the dead guard. Something caught his eye. A glint of something caught in the sunlight. With sweat pouring from his forehead, he grabbed the body and heaved it with all his might. His muscles cried out and threatened to tear from his arms. From underneath the guard, he quickly grabbed the jewelled staff and it landed back on the ground with Rillick's relived grunt.

Rillick's brain was frantic, driven only by panicked adrenaline. He could barely register what he was doing as he smacked the light blue jewel with the palm of his hand.

"How does this thing work?"

The walkers were almost on top of him now. Only inches of unoccupied space left. He rose the staff over his head, and, with a cry, he brought the pommel down hard on the stone at his feet. There was a crack of energy from underneath. A pale blue aura burst out of the staff's gem at the top and expanded, catapulting the walkers through the air and into walls and other walkers. It stopped a few meters around the staff and the walkers that ran into it were forcefully thrown back.

Rillick felt himself gain control again. Panting heavily he looked around to discover he was inside a magic barrier created by the staff. He let out a long sigh of relief.

"By the gods!"

As he regained his breath he picked up his longsword, sheathed it and moved towards his shortsword. Before he could react, he heard a growl below him and something grab his foot. He toppled over and smashed the side of his head into the hard stone. Everything was spinning, but he heard a growl, felt something crawl on top of him, and a blurry image emerged and snapped at his face as he lay on his back.

He grasped the thing by the throat and somehow the fingers on his other hand managed to wrap around his shortsword. He jammed the blade into the head, but it bounced off the metal helmet it wore. He tried again, all the while its rotten, deformed teeth snapped and clamped millimetres from his face. Neck, helmet, shoulder, head. The blade burst out the other side of the walker's head and the creature collapsed on top of him. He lay motionless for a few seconds underneath the corpse, savouring the moment of rest, then hauled it off the body and wrenched the shortsword out of the walker. After wiping the blood off, he stood up, sheathed it and picked up the staff. He leant his weight on it, contemplating on how to get out of this tricky situation.

"Hey you!"

A voice rang out from amongst the gargles and snarls. It was above him.

"Orcwit!"

Rillick looked up and squinted against the sun. He saw the figure of an elf kneeling on the roof of the building nearest to him. He noticed some of the walkers began to turn to the sound but the elf did not seem phased in the slightest.

"Yeah, you inside the barrier! You cosy in there?! Well it ain't gonna last!"

 _Riding through the meadows in the Multiverse Inn,_

 _Mapping out planes of existence of the place I know and seen._

 _Shifting through the systems for the piece that knows thy name,_

 _Endlessly I listen in the master game._

 _Welcome to my plane. Welcome to my only plane. It is full of endless abyss._

 _But your words are coming through. I'm gliding in the abyss._

 _And it's bringing me to you._

 _(Excerpt from Lorelai's Book of Poetry.)_


	2. Guts

Standing under the dull rays of the late afternoon sun, Dall looked out over the vast landscape of lush green forest on the top of the ox cart. he listened vigilantly for the ever familiar sound of rasping breath. Much to his delight he only heard the melodies of wild birds, as well as their own doves and oxen.

From beneath Dall's lookout, a half-elf wove through the bustling crowd of people and towards an unlit fireplace. She wore a plain white blouse and tight-fitting trousers. In her hand she carried a crude basket swaying to the half-elf's careless movement of the arms.

Lorelai looked up from the fire to see Amee walking towards her. She had to stop herself for sighing loudly with relief.

"Any luck?" she asked her.

Amee reached into the basket and pulled out a handful of field mushrooms from the forest. She dropped them in the metal bowl Lorelai held up.

"How do we know if they're poison?"

"Uh..." Lorelai searched for the answer to whatever Amee just asked. She did hear something, but couldn't focus at the moment. She had other things on her mind. "There's only one way to be certain that I know of."

Amee smiled knowingly. "Ask Shaan when he gets back?"

Lorelai placed the bowl on the ground, almost throwing it. "Yes. You have it."

She would've tried to be more polite and social, but her mind was racing. She grabbed the bucket from Amee's hand and forced herself not to run. She was then aware at her rather aggressive retrieval of the bucket.

"Thank you." She said quickly, and made her way to the ox cart.

"Dall." She called out. "I'm going into the forest." She turned her head to see her son playing with small horses and ships carved out of wood.

"My dear," Chorrol looked up. "I want you to stay here where Dall can see you, ok?"

"Yes, mother." Chorrol muttered and continued his miniature warfare.

"You too." Dall called out. "Don't wander too far. Stay within shouting distance. And if you see anything, yell. I'll come running."

She turned away. "Yes, mother." She muttered under her breath.

Lorelai strolled along the dimly lit path illuminated only by the rays of sun penetrating the cracks in the canopy of leaves above. The chirping of insects accompanied her as she walked. Her heart was pounding with anticipation.

She spotted a berry bush ahead of her and moved towards it. She knelt down and began to fill the basket. Behind her, a twig snapped, followed later by a flock of birds flapping away from the direction of the sound.

Lorelai stood dead still. She scanned the forest behind her carefully. After a few long minutes, she returned her attention to the bush, moving faster this time.

When she was finished, she rose to her feet and continued down the path.

Another snap of a branch. Lorelai her darted her gaze around her. Wings of fleeing birds resonated overhead. With every step she felt fear seep in. Her breathing became heavy and jagged. Branches snapped behind her, getting closer each time.

Lorelai was just about to drop the basket and run when a hand shot out from the side and wrapped around her mouth. She tried to scream in terror, but it was muffled. She felt herself being launched onto the grass. She looked up she looked up to see her attacker, and she let herself relax.

Shaan stood over her with a lop-sided grin on his face. He removed his hand over her mouth.

She tried to refrain from laughing and punched his arm. He flinched from the strike.

"You scared me." She growled through a relieved grin spread across her face.

"I would think." He laughed, clearly finding pleasure in Lorelai's distress. "That's what you get for keeping me waiting. Where have you been?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Amee the mushroom queen, I had to wait for her to get back."

Shaan pinned her arms above her, pressed his lips into hers and they kissed passionately. Lorelai pushed herself up into a sitting position and wrapped her arms around him.

Shaan broke away. "How much time do we have?"

"Enough." Lorelai worked the knot of his belt as fast as she could.

Shaan undid his tunic and tore it off his body as Lorelai pulled off his trousers. He lifted her dress above her waist and ran his tongue along her navel. She moaned in anticipation and writhed from the touch. She pulled the dress over her head and threw it to the side.

He stopped and sat up. His eyes fell onto a golden heart-shaped locket that hung around her neck. He shifted uncomfortably on top of her and looked into her eyes. The necklace was a gift from Rillick on their wedding day.

Reluctantly, Lorelai forced her hands onto the necklace and slipped it off. She threw it on the ground and wrapped her arms around him, trying to shake the guilt she felt.

Shaan ripped himself away, grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She gasped as she felt Shaan enter her. She dug her hands into the dirt until her knuckles grew white.

In between her panting, she thought of her late husband, then quickly dispelled it. Rillick would want her to move on, she considered. She was not betraying him...

"Hey, you alright in there!?"

Rillick stood in the center of his magical sanctuary as the walkers pushed relentlessly into its surface, staggered back by its shock. He caressed his head, still throbbing from his encounter with the guard. Above him, the distant form of an elf called from the roof of the nearest house. He squinted against the sun and looked up.

"Ow. Hey!"

"That's a relief! You had me wondering!"

"Who are you!? What are you doing up there!?"

The stranger knelt down precariously at the corner. "That's not important! You're surrounded by gluttons! That's the bad news!"

Rillick frowned. "There's good news!?"

"Nope!"

He let out an annoyed sigh. A part of him hoped there was, though he knew that was foolish.

"Listen," Rillick said carefully, "whoever you are, I don't mind telling you I'm a little concerned here!" he gestured toward the walkers surrounding him.

The stranger stood up and scanned his surroundings. "Oh, hells! You should see it from up here! You'd be having a right downer!"

"Have any advice for me!?"

Rillick could faintly see the elf nod his head. "Aye, I'd say make a run for it!"

There was a pause. Rillick waited for him to continue, to correct himself or explain further, but he just continued to stare down at him. Realization came to him.

"That's it!?" he asked, bewildered at the insane idea. "Make a run for it!?"

"My way is not as idiotic as it sounds!" the elf spoke again. "I happen to know how that staff of yours works! Point the gem in front of you to create a burst! That'll create an opening through the gluttons! Most have joined the feeding frenzy where the horse man went down! You with me so far!?"

"Alenn!" he clarified. Rillick's stomach caved at the memory of his friend's violent end. With all that happened, he did not have time to acknowledge it.

"What!?"

"His name was Alenn!"

The stranger didn't respond. Although Rillick was insulted, he thought it best to mourn the loss later and deal with the pressing matters in the present. "Yes! Yes, I'm with you so far!"

"Ok!" at first, his voice sounded forced, and slightly awkward. He swiftly continued. "See the street on the side that's less crowded!? Use the staff in that direction! If you move now, you stand a chance! You have weapons!?"

Rillick placed his hand to the swords at his belt. "A shortsword and a longsword!" he looked over and pointed to the alleyway he emerged from. "I have others in the blanket I dropped over there but I don't think that's an option!" something occurred to him. "Hold on!"

Looking back towards the dead guard, he remembered grabbing hold of something when the walker tried to crawl on top of him. Lying a short way from the guard was a round metal shield. He marched over to it and picked it up. He rose it skyward to show the elf.

"Okay, good!" the elf continued. "Once you use the burst, the staff will be useless so don't bother keeping it! Just keep going in that direction!" he extended his arm in the direction behind Rillick. "There's another alleyway up the street maybe fifty yards! Be there!"

With that, he disappeared from view.

"Hey, what's your name!?" Rillick called out, but no answer.

He turned to face the direction he was told to head. "Right."

He unclipped his cloak and let it fall. He wouldn't be needing it anymore, and it would just be a burden. He tied the leather buckles on the shield around his left arm, drew his longsword and picked up the staff. He took some time to slow his breathing, then inhaled quickly and thrust it forward. The barrier immediately dissipated and a burst of transparent energy erupted out of the gem. The walkers were thrown back, creating a clear path ahead of him.

Rillick dropped the staff and surged forward, barrelling into two with his shield. He deflected one to the side and cut its legs and brought his sword into the head of another in front of him. The crowd in front started to grow in size as Rillick raced towards them. To his left he saw the Alleyway the elf spoke of. He rounded the corner when a walker lunged into view. He rose his sword to strike.

"Woah! Not dead! Come on! Come on!"

The elf grabbed Rillick's arm and dragged him through. He let go and they sprinted down the narrow corridor. The walkers began to gain speed as they chased them.

"Faster! Come on! Come on!"

They stopped at a trellis reaching up along the side of the house, with vines long since dried up. Rillick sheathed his sword and began to follow the elf up the wall. The shield fastened on his arm made it difficult. He struggled to keep up with his new companion who scrambled up with practised speed.

He turned and looked down towards Rillick. "What are you doing? Come on!"

Reluctantly, he pulled at the shield's straps with his teeth and let it fall, engulfed by the growling carpet of fleshy arms. Unburdened, he scrambled up to a balcony where the stranger heaved him up and over the railings.

The two leant on the railing, breathing heavily. Rillick's heart shook his entire body with every beat, out of both exhaustion and fear. They stared at the mass below them. The stranger turned his head.

"Nice moves there, Lady Aribeth." He said through gasps of breath. "You the new paladin come to protect us townsfolk?"

Rillick shook his head with bemusement. "It wasn't my intention."

The stranger's skin was a pale yellow with piercing eyes of silver and short ashen black hair. He wore simple commoners clothing, a half-full backpack that he was constantly adjusting, and a white shoulder-cloak with a blue stripe draped over his left shoulder. He rolled his eyes and walked towards the trellis.

"Yeah, whatever. Have at the." He looked back at him. "You're still an orcwit."

Rillick smiled slightly and held out his hand. "Rillick. You have my thanks."

The elf merely stared and blinked at the outstretched hand greeting him. As if no one had done that in a long time. Finally, he accepted and they grasped each other's wrists.

"Gelnen." He replied. "You're welcome. Oh no."

There was a loud crack and the trellis below broke away and plummeted to the ground. The walkers howled below them as they clawed at the now empty wall. Gelnen looked up. Fortunately there was still more trellis left that lead to the roof. He gave Rillick a wry grin.

"The bright side?" he said. "I'll be the fall that kills us." He jumped onto the railing and let out an amused breath at Rillick's confused expression. "I'm a glass-half-full kind of elf."

The two climbed up the trellis and onto the roof away from the walkers that howled below them.

Rillick followed Gelnen across the rooftops over wide planks of wood placed between houses overlooking the crowded streets below.

"You're the one who barricaded the docks district?" Rillick finally cut the silence between them.

Gelnen vaulted over the parapet wall that extended around the building's edge. Rillick followed close behind.

"Somebody did, I guess when the city got overrun. Whoever did it was thinking not many gluttons would get through."

"Back there," Rillick swiftly changed the subject, "why did you risk your life to help me?"

Gelnen stopped at a metal plate and pulled it back to reveal a carefully made hole in the roof.

"Call it foolish, naive hope," his voice strained at the effort of lifting the heavy slab of steel, "that if I'm ever that far up in shit creek, somebody might do the same to me." He knelt down and pulled up a knotted rope and lowered himself down into the darkness. He stopped and looked up at him.

"Guess I'm an even bigger orcwit than you."

He disappeared down the hole.

Rillick climbed in after him, sliding the plate back over them. Gelnen hurried through the rooms of the dishevelled house, down the stairs and towards a back door, all the while Rillick struggled to keep up.

Gelnen pulled the door open and they stepped out. Into the path of two walkers who turned their heads towards them. he gasped and stood paralysed, unsure of what to do. As the walkers closed in on them, Rillick stepped forward and prepared to fight, but before he could draw his blade, the door on the opposite side swung open and two small people burst out wearing splint armor and full helmets. They charged at the creatures and knocked them over with their maces and caved in their skulls. They looked up.

"I'm back." Gelnen told them with urgency in his voice. "Got a guest."

The armoured soldiers nodded and Gelnen grabbed Rillick by the arm and pulled him towards the doorway. "Ever wanted to visit Moonstone Mask?" Gelnen asked.

"I... suppose." Rillick answered.

Behind them, two more undead shuffled from around the corner.

He smirked. "Welcome."

"Morralees, let's go!" Rillick heard one of them say, and they followed Rillick and Gelnen inside.

When he emerged into the warmly lit room, there was no time to even get his bearings before Rillick was shoved into a pile of crates and felt the cold steel of a blade held up to his throat. He fought all his urges to attack out of reflex.

"Son of a whore. We should kill you."

As his initial panic began to die down, he was able to register his attacker was a half-elf woman in crude leather armor and blonde hair messily tied behind her. Her eyes were burning with anger, and fear.

"Simmer down, Anderea. Yield." The smaller one of the two armoured warriors strode towards her and pulled off his helmet. Underneath was a halfling with tanned skin and curly black hair.

A dark-skinned human woman sidled up to Anderea. "Come now, restrain yourself."

Anderea shot a glare at her and laughed mockingly. "Restrain myself? You're pulling my leg, right?" she turned back to Rillick. "We're dead because of this stupid whelp."

"Simmer down, Anderea." The halfling rose his voice slightly.

Everyone fell silent as they awaited what would happen next. Anderea burned into Rillick with her glare, who kept his breathing level as he studied her.

"Well," Morralees crossed his arms and sneered, "cut him down."

Anderea pressed the blade further into his throat and stopped. Rillick could see her knuckles grow white. Tears began to emerge in her eyes and she stepped back, lowering her blade. He could feel the tension lift from the room.

Anderea stared at him in defeat. "We're dead, all of us, because of you."

He frowned and looked around at the strangers before him. "I don't understand."

Morralees grabbed his wrist and roughly dragged him through the open door into a hallway. He was quite strong for a halfling. "Look, we came into the city to scavenge supplies. Do ye know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving. You know the key to surviving? Sneaking in and out, stealth. Not lighting up the streets with your bloody magic show like it's the festival of Midsummer."

"Every glutton for miles followed ye here." A dwarf, the second armoured warrior, spoke from behind him.

When they emerged into a large room with dirty red carpets, Morralees let go and faced him.

Anderea stopped at Rillick's side, staring straight ahead. "You lead them right to a banquet."

He gestured towards the front doors. "Get it now?"

Rillick stared ahead over Morralees to the barricaded double-doors at the front. The windows on either side were eclipsed by the dozens of writhing hands scratching and clawing on the stained glass. He could hear the scraping of wood from the doors barricaded by an armoir lying on it's side in front of the doors. It sounded like there were thousands of them. Perhaps even more.

They stood silent, waiting for the shattering of the glass. The sign for them to make a break for it. Finally, Anderea turned her head to Rillick.

"What were you doing out there?" she snapped in a harsh whisper.

Rillick cleared his dry throat. "Trying to alert the wyvern."

The dwarf shot him a confused glare. "Wyvern? That's a dung-pile. Aren't any sodding wyvern."

"You were imagining things." The dark-skinned human pitched into the conversation. "It happens."

"I saw it." He snapped.

Morralees heaved an exasperated sigh. He had climbed up onto the counter and now stood level with the rest of the group.

"Hey, Ty-Varaz," he addressed the dwarf, not veering his gaze from the front, "see if ye can find some paper and ink so we can write the others."

As the dwarf shuffled out the room, Rillick's eyes lightened up. "You have doves? Here?" a glimmer of hope arose from inside him.

Morralees smiled with amusement. "But of course."

"So there are others? From the refugee centre?"

He heard a laugh behind him.

"Yeah, the refugee centre." The dark-skinned woman's voice was smothered in sarcasm. "They've got sweet-cakes waiting in the oven for us."

The dwarf 'Ty-Varaz' returned with a dove on his shoulder covered in dirt and grime.

"Cannae find any." He said. "Maybe upstairs."

A loud gravelly cry of laughter reached them, muffled from the walls. Everyone pivoted their heads to the sound.

"C'mon, you bastards! That all you got!? C'mon!"

"Oh, no." Anderea muttered. "Is that Dixxiun?"

The dark-skinned woman put her thumb and forefinger to the bridge of her nose. "What is that madman doing?"

They all seemed satisfied the windows would hold and all shoved their way down the hall.

Gelnen, who was staying quiet the entire time, pushed himself off the counter. "Come on, lets go."

Rillick followed them through the corridor and out the back door to a weed-ridden hedge-garden with a dry fountain in the center. They stopped just beyond the wide open metal gate. Out on the street, surrounded by a circle of dead undead bodies, stood the biggest half-orc Rillick had ever seen. Large, muscles like barrels, with light brown leather-like skin. He wore an open sleeveless vest over his bare chest, leather greaves and thick hide boots. He held a halberd in his hand, blood from recent kills dripping off the blade.

"Hey, Dixxiun, are ye crazy!?" Morralees called out in panicked anger.

"Oh, seven hells." Sighed Anderea behind him.

The creature burst into a low booming laugh, punched an approaching walker onto the ground and turned around. This allowed Rillick to better look at Dixxiun. He looked more orc than human sporting a flat nose and two thick tusks that protruded up from the bottom of his mouth.

He stopped at the gate and pointed the tip of the halberd towards them. "Hey, one should be more polite to a man with a blade! Only common sense."

The half-orc swaggered into the garden. Anderea and Gelnen hastily closed the gate behind him. As he strode towards them, he towered over the group, Rillick came up to at least chest hight on him and poor Morralees was eclipsed.

"Ye putt'n yerself in danger for no reason!" Ty-Varaz walked forwards, his face red. "And ya bring 'em down on our arses with yer screamin'! Just simmer!"

Dixxiun glared flaming daggers at the dwarf and stalked towards him. "Hey, bad enough I've got this knee-high runt on me all day." He pointed towards Morralees. "Now I take orders from you? I don't think so, friend. That'll be the day.

Ty-Varaz fought back his nervousness as Dixxiun approached and met him with his own steely glare. "Tha'll be tha day? Ye got som'n ye want ta tell me?" in hindsight, Ty-Varaz knew this was a bad idea, but he couldn't show weakness around people like this. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Ty-Varaz, just leave it." Morralees said carefully. "It isn't worth it." He looked up at the towering half-orc and rose his voice but kept up his gentle tone. "Now, Mrrl, just relax, OK? We've got enough trouble."

Rillick stood silent as the whole affair took place. He started towards Mrrl to quell the conflict, but Gelnen reached for his arm to stop him and shook his head.

"You want to know the day?" Mrrl edged closer to Ty-Varaz.

"Aye."

He sneered at the dwarf and leant over him. "I'll tell you my 'wee li'le laddie'." He lowered his voice to a rumble. "It's the day I take orders from a caveman."

Without thinking, Ty-Varaz shot his fist out to club Mrrl in the jaw. It sailed past him and his face connected with the bottom of a boot. He crashed onto the intricate stonework floor.

The garden was instantly filled with a chorus of panicked, pleading voices. The brutish half-orc grabbed Ty-Varaz by the shirt and pounded his fist into him over and over again. No one dared to move in to stop him, lest they suffer the same fate.

"Hey, come on, Mrrl! That's enough!"

"Come on! Dixxiun! Dixxiun!"

As everyone spouted meaningless words Mrrl's way, Rillick rushed forward on instinct, but as he closed in on him, Mrrl looked behind him and threw a punch at Rillick. Caught unaware, and not counting for the power behind a blow from such a creature, he stumbled backwards and over a hedge, disappearing behind it.

"Dixxiun! Stop it!"

"Yield!"

"Dixxiun, get off him!"

Mrrl turned his rage back on the groaning, bruised figure before him. He smashed his foot into his victim's ribs. Ty-Varaz keeled over, his head connected with the broken marble fountain. He dropped a knee into his chest and drove his fist again and again into the dwarf's face.

"Dixxiun! You're going to hurt him!"

"Mrrl, yield!"

The world spun in a hazy blur. The voices continued, muffled by a high-pitched ringing. Rillick staggered to his feet and gripped his head to support it. As everything slowly came to focus, he blinked and stared in front to see a small guard outpost overlooking the streets beyond the fence. He stumbled towards it, gaining speed and balance with each step.

The group surrounded the two, unsure of how to proceed. Morralees cursed himself for his inaction and rushed forward to stop him. That proved to be a bad idea as the halfling acquired a face full of elbow was launched back, sprawling on the cracked ornate path. He groaned in pain and as he picked himself up, he gasped in shock as Mrrl halted his relentless assault and pulled a dagger from his boot.

The two were breathing heavily, Mrrl's breaths sounded like beastly growls. He pressed his crude curved dagger onto Ty-Varaz's throat.

"No, no, no, please. Please!"

Ty-Varaz no longer tried to hide his fear. He whimpered underneath the orc's hulking form. Everyone took a step back.

As Mrrl began to return to reality, he remained where he was, taking in where he was and what just happened. He gathered a collection of saliva and mucus and spat into Ty-Varaz's clothes. He rose to his feet and jumped out of the fountain.

"Yeah! All right!" he announced. "We'll have ourselves a little butting of heads, talk about who's in charge."

The three cautiously moved forward and dragged Ty-Varaz away.

"I vote me. Anybody else?" he brandished his dagger. "Show of hands? All in favour? Come now. Lets see 'em."

"Oh, come now." Anderea groaned.

Everyone stared at him, terrified. Mrrl loved every second of it.

"All in favour? Yes."

Knowing full well what might occur if they refused, They all reluctantly rose their hands.

"That's good." Mrrl grinned triumphantly. "Now that means I'm the boss, right? Yes. Anybody else?" he stretched his hands out. "Anybody?"

"Aye."

Mrrl turned to the unfamiliar voice, only to see a flash of wood and something strike the side of his head. He crumpled over into the fountain, his back against the pedestal in the center of the fountain's base. He heard the clink of metal and felt something press against his chest.

Rillick dropped the halberd back on the ground and pushed the long chain from his shoulder. He jogged around to the back of Mrrl and wrapped the chain around him several times then secured it with a brass padlock. He wandered around again and knelt down to his level. His face millimetres away from Mrrl's.

"Who in the seven hells are you?" he growled in confused frustration.

"A friend." Sneered Rillick, then snatched the curved dagger and threw it to the side where it disappeared in the grass. "Look here, Mrrl, things are different now. There are no 'cavemen' anymore. Only flesh. There's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together not apart."

"Pike off, berk." Mrrl snarled.

Rillick looked at the ground beside him and let out a short, frustrated breath. This man was really testing his patience.

"I can see you make a habit of missing the point."

The orc made no effort to change his demeanour. ""Yeah? Well, pike off twice. Berk."

At that moment, Rillick snapped. He stood up, drew his longsword and rested the edge on Mrrl's neck.

"Ought to be polite to a man with a blade." He mimicked the orc's words. "Only common sense."

The others hung back, clearly nervous of the newcomer.

Mrrl looked up at him. Rillick could finally see a hint of worry in his eyes.

"You wouldn't." Said Mrrl with a smirk, trying to hide his concern. "You're a guard."

"All I am anymore is a man looking for his wife and son." He explained. "Anybody that gets in the way of that will lose." He let his words linger in the air, then sheathed his sword. "I'll give you a moment to think about that."

He knelt back down and began to rifle through Mrrl's pockets, in case there were any concealed weapons or any other hidden surprises. His hand landed on a small object wrapped in paper. When he lifted it into view he saw what it was.

"Silkroot?" he asked mockingly and flicked the triangular stub that was his nose. "Looks like you've got some on your nose there."

Rillick had dealt with the plant a few times before. A nasty drug that can give the user heightened senses and temporary euphoria, but too much would cause one's stomach to get eaten away.

""What are you to do? Arrest me?" Mrrl laughed, but his smug grin quickly vanished as Rillick stood up and wandered over to a drain to the side of the path. "Hey! What are you doing?" he struggled against his binds, with no avail.

Rillick half-heartedly tossed the small parcel into the open drain and strolled back to the door of the outpost. The four glanced at each other. They heard the sound of rolling thunder.

"That was my stuff!" Mrrl shouted after them. "Hey! If I get loose, you'd better pray! You hear me, cur? You hear me?"

"Indeed," Rillick muttered to himself, "your voice carries."

"Do you hear me, filthy cur?" his cries continued, muffled as Rillick strolled into the outpost he retrieved the chains from.

He turned and leant back on the wall next to the window. He looked down at his hands and saw they were quivering furiously. Now that he was away from Mrrl and the others he could at last admit to how terrified he was during that encounter, for a reason he could not understand. He dealt with orcs before, he was practically no different. Perhaps because it was orcs that almost killed him, it brought up uncomfortable memories. He closed his eyes and sighed a shaky breath to calm his nerves.

"You're not from Neverwinter City Watch." A voice rang out. "Where ye from?"

When Rillick opened his eyes, he saw Morralees leaning against the wall opposite him.

Rillick smiled politely. "Up the road a ways."

Morralees chuckled and shook his head. "Well, ser 'friend from up the road a ways', welcome to the big city." His words were given a more dramatic touch from the thunder that struck in the distance.

Rillick turned his head and glanced sideways out the window. Only now did he notice the groaning from the vast quantities of undead roaming the streets beyond their sanctuary. He looked forward again at Morralees who motioned his head towards the door and walked out. Rillick followed suit.

"Gods, it's like the Docks District when the trade ships anchor." Rillick heard Anderea exclaim to the second human in the group. She was looking through the bars and the few walkers pressed against them.

"You sure there are no paper around?" Morralees asked Ty-Varaz as the two rejoined the group.

Ty-Varaz was sitting with his back against the building, sporting a black eye and cut lip. Dwarves were tough at least, thought Rillick, any other race would've gotten a serious concussion at the very least.

"Like Dixxiun's intelligence," the dwarf growled, glaring at Mrrl, "nowhere ta be found."

This caused a threatening snort from the chained half-orc.

"When ye've rested, keep searching."

Anderea called out behind them. "Why? There's nothing they can do." She turned her head front again. "Not a blighted thing."

Morralees looked up at Rillick. "Got some people outside the city is all." He explained. "There's no refugee centre."

Rillick cleared his throat. "Then she's right. We're on our own." He turned and addressed the entire group. "It's up to us to find a way out." He heard a low, rumbling, amused sigh.

"Good luck with that." Mrrl spoke, shifting himself inside his confines. "The streets aren't safe in this part of town from what I hear." He turned his gaze to Anderea as she slumped onto the ground, and grinned. "Isn't that right, sugerpuss?" when she continued to ignore her he leaned as far as he could in her direction. "Hey, what say you get me out of these chains, we go off somewhere quiet? Gonna die anyway."

"I'd rather." Muttered Anderea, making sure she never met his gaze. She rose to her feet and joined her human friend Ja'qi

"Rug muncher." She heard him say under his breath. "Figured as much."

"'The streets aren't safe'!" Morralees sighed, amused at the comment. "Now there's an understatement."

An idea struck Rillick. "What about under the streets? The sewers?"

"Oh, gods." Morralees' eyes widened and his mouth twitched into a hopeful smile, then turned to face the elf. "Hey, Gelnen, can ye see the aqueducts from here?"

He nodded and leapt onto a ladder that Rillick only now noticed. When he reached the roof he disappeared from view for a few seconds, then returned.

"No, must be further up the street where the gluttons are!" he called down to them.

"Maybe not." Rillick and Morralees turned around to see Anderea and Ja'qi walking up to them. Ja'qi continued. "Not many people know this, but wells near big structures like the Moonstone Mask often connect to drainage tunnels leading into the sewers." She pointed to the well at the far corner.

Morralees wore a confused frown. "How do ye know this?"

She looked down at him, then back to Rillick. "It's my job. Was. I made maps of the city."

"This is it? Are you sure?" Morralees' asked, sceptical.

Everyone surrounded the well and peered down the circular chasm.

"I searched this place the other times I was here." Gelnen lowered a lit lantern. It's light revealed a ladder fixed to the wall. "It's the only thing in the building that goes down that far. But I've never gone down it. Who'd want to, right?" He gave a wry grin, but when he looked up, his smile quickly vanished to see a collection of expectant stares. He looked back down and sighed. "Oh. Great."

Anderea lay a hand on his shoulder. "We'll be right behind you."

Gelnen frowned shook his head, urgency in his voice. "No, you won't. Not you."

Upon hearing this, Anderea glared at him. "Why not me?" she snapped. "You think I can't?" it became quite clear to Rillick that Anderea had quite a temper.

"I wasn't..." Gelnen shifted uncomfortably. Nervousness, fear and frustration among other things surfaced in him.

"Speak your mind." Rillick said softly, giving Anderea a warning stare only a guard could give.

Gelnen remained silent for a few minutes, searching in his mind, tapping on the lantern with his free hand. Finally he took a deep breath and looked up at the waiting eyes before him.

"Look, until now I always came here myself. In and out, grab a few things. No problem." He began, choosing his words carefully. "The first time I bring a group, no disrespect, everything goes pear-shaped." He circled around the chasm, and lowered the lantern slightly more. "If you want me to go down this well, fine. But only if we do it my way." He looked back up at the group and paused. Gelnen took the silence as permission, and continued. "It's tight down there. If I run into something, I don't want you lodged up behind me, getting me killed. I'll take one person."

Rillick took one step forward but was stopped almost immediately. "Not you either. I've seen you handle a sword. I'd feel better if you were in the main room, covering our bottles." He looked at Anderea again, who was still fuming slightly. "You've got the only other weapon, so you should go with him." That seemed to calm her down. He pointed to Morralees. "You watch my back." He looked back up at Rillick. "Ja'qi stays here. Maybe you could let her borrow one of your swords. Something happens, yell down to us, get us back up here in a hurry."

After a collection of sporadic "OK's", Rillick joined his side and clapped his hand on Gelnen's shoulder. "OK, everybody knows their jobs." He announced.

As everyone dispersed to carry out their orders, Gelnen swung his legs over the outside wall and climbed down into the foreboding darkness below. Morralees then followed shortly after.

Rillick made his way into the main room. Anderea joined his side and smiled. The walkers still haven't let up, continuing to pound on the doors.

"Sorry for the sword on your throat." She said.

Rillick smiled back with relief. Finally we can leave this behind. "Folk do things when they're afraid."

Her smile disappeared. "Not that it was entirely unjustified. You did get us into this."

Rillick had to stifle a groan of frustration. "If I get us out," he said as calmly as he could, "would that make up for it?"

Anderea looked over at the writhing arms in the windows. "No, but it would be a start."

Rillick stealthily grit his teeth. This half-elf girl was unforgiving. What would she have him do, just sit there and let them devour him as they did Alenn? He quickly pushed that memory back. Not now, he thought. Then he remembered something, and smiled slyly to himself.

"Next time though, widen your stance and don't keep your arms so exposed." He said casually. "I could've easily grabbed your arm and tripped you over." He tried to hide the enjoyment in her expression.

"What are you talking about?" she snapped, and stared at him defiantly.

"Is that your sword?" he asked.

She placed a protective hand over the sheath. "It was a gift. Why?"

"Watch me." He drew his own shortsword and entered a fighting stance. "keep your legs apart and your body at an angle." He explained. "sword in front, arm bent slightly."

Anderea merely stared at him, acting like she was not listening, while secretly making mental notes. Rillick knew her kind all too well.

He sheathed his blade and returned to his casual stance. "This gives you balance, and protects your arms and legs." To him this was as easy as breathing.

"Good to know." Anderea mumbled.

"Blast! Eh, maybe that outpost."

Ty-Varaz shuffled back out the back garden and toward the oupost at the far corner, a dove swayed precariously on his shoulder, gurgling impatiently.

"The sooner you accept there's not a scrap of paper here," Mrrl called out, "the better for both of us." The dove set off cooing incessently. "Why don't you shut that bird up? It's giving me a headache."

Ty-Varaz shot him a tired glare. "Ray's done nott'n to ye. Pull yer 'ead out yer arse, maybe yer 'eadache'll go away. Try some positivity fer a change." He turned and began to walk away. "Bloody'ell."

"I'll tell you what," Mrrl called again, "you get me out of these chains and I'll be all Grimjaws positive for you." When Ty-Varaz turned to face him, he motioned his head towards a pile of various tools. "Hey, see that saw over there in that pile of tools? Get it for me, hm? Make it worth your while." He gave him a friendly grin. Or what he considered to be one, and reached up and yanked down on his binds. "What do you say? Come on. Get this thing off me."

Ty-Varaz stared at him and scoffed, bewieldered. "So ye can pummel me again? Or call me 'caveman' some more?" he did remember that, right?

Mrrl sighed loudly and rolled his head. "Come now. It wasn't personal. It's just that your kind and my kind aren't meant to mix. That's all." The smugness in his voice made Ty-Varaz want to deck him. "Hells, all the so called 'civil' races shouldn't. That doesn't mean we can't work together, as long as there's some kind of mutual gain involved." Ty-Varaz wasn't convinced in the slightest. Being beaten to a pulp does create some trust issues.

He though for a moment before looking at something lying on the ground. "I guess ye want me ta git that halberd over thar too so ye can cut up that guard when he come back 'ere, right?"

Mrrl stared defeated at him.

In the middle of almost pitch black darkness was the orange light of a lantern. Morralees and Gelnen stood in front of a metal grate fastened to the tunnel, barring their way.

"Aye, we got ourselves a sewer tunnel. Ja'qi was right." Morralees stated.

Gelnen shook the rusted metal squares. "Can we cut through it?"

"If we had a strong chisel or some acid and half a day. Sure. Dall's saw sure won't do it."

They heard something crunch on the other side of the grate. Gelnen extended the light closer to reveal a walker munching on a rat. He gasped and it turned. They locked eyes for a second, then it started to snarl at him. Without warning it let out an ear-shattering scream and lunged into the grate.

Rillick kept an eye on the flames of countless undead hands stroking the tinted windows on the side of the doors. He was also watching as Anderea held a sparkling emerald necklace in her hands. Her smile was gentle. Nostalgic, even. Rillick slowly approached her.

"See something you like?" he asked.

"Not me, but I know someone who would." she answered, then looked up from the necklace. "My sister. She's still such a child in some ways. She likes gems. Her favourite are emeralds."

Rillick shrugged his shoulders. "Why not take it?"

She gave him an amused smile. "There's a guard staring at me." Her tone shifted quickly as she looked down at the jewel. "Would it be considered stealing?" she asked, barely audible.

Rillick looked up and to the window. "I don't think those rules apply anymore, do you?"

She looked up at him with a thankful smile and pocketed the necklace.

Without warning, the windows smashed open and the once muffled moans from the outside grew much louder. Rillick rushed forward and drew his longsword. Anderea stayed behind him with her shortsword and Ja'qi ran into the room and to the other side of him with his own shortsword in hand. He heard two more sets of footsteps enter the room, and he could guess who they belonged to.

"What did you find down there?" he called behind him, raising his voice to be heard over the hoard's growling.

"Not a way out." Morralees answered.

The armoire moved ever so slightly forward, enough that a collection of withered hands slid through the crack between the doors. Rillick, Anderea and Gelnen raced forward to try to shove it back in place, but the thing didn't budge. The walkers were too strong and too many.

"It's no use!" Gelnen's voice began to grow panicked.

"We need to find another way out." So did Anderea's. "Soon."

Rillick tried to remain calm, and lead them all out to the garden and up the ladder. There were a few more walkers pressing against the fence below. Luckily the main force was out at the front.

Ja'qi handed him a telescope she found in another room, and he looked through the lens and out onto the street. His sights landed on exactly what he was searching for.

He passed the telescope to Morralees, standing on the bench. "That construction site, those carts," he explained, hope in his voice, "there should be some equipment nearby to tether a horse to."

"If we had one." Ja'qi commented.

Rillick couldn't help but smile slightly. "I do. I arrived here on one. She should be outside still. I just need to get there."

Morralees pointed the telescope in the direction Rillick was pointing. Sure enough, right in front of an unfinished two story shop were three battered and weathered, but intact, wooden four-wheel horse-carts standing seemingly abandoned. Just one was large enough to fit everyone and more. There was just one small problem.

"You'll never get past the walkers."

As they climbed back to ground level, Rillick turned to Gelnen. "You got me away from the hoard when I was in the barrier."

Gelnen crossed his arms in contemplation. "They were feeding then. They were distracted."

"Can we distract them again?"

They heard an audible grunt.

"Listen to him." Mrrl called out. "He on to something."

Rillick couldn't figure out if he was sincere or not. He thought it best to ignore him. He began to run scenarios in his head.

"They're drawn to sound, yes?"

Gelnen nodded. "Aye, like dogs. They hear a sound, they come."

"What else?"

"Aside from they hear ye?" Morralees added. "They hear ye, smell ye and if they catch ye, they eat ye."

"They can tell us by smell?"

"Can't you?" Gelnen scoffed.

Anderea added to the conversation. "They smell, we don't. It's pretty distinct."

Rillick began muttering something under his breath, his brow deep in thought. Everyone, including Mrrl, stared at him as he paced in a circle. He stopped when he finally concluded he knew how to get past them. Problem is, they were most certainly not going to like it.

"If bad ideas were a recognised sport, you just won an audience with the king."

Everyone had followed Rillick into the building's washroom where he began to hand out dirty bathrobes. He ignored Gelnen's protests.

"He's Right. Just stop OK?" Morralees pleaded. "Take some time to think this through."

From the outside, everyone heard a scraping of wood as the armoir inched further away from the doors.

"How much time?" asked Rillick. "How long do you think that bit of furniture will last? It won't hold forever."

Morralees faltered slightly, then continued. "We can all try to move it up to the doors again. Problem solved."

Rillick looked down at the robe in his hands, annoyed. Not at at what the halfling was trying to avoid, but that he was wrong. Rillick wanted more than anything for there to be another way.

"That would prove futile." He explained. "Just one of those things are stronger than two of us combined, and there are hundreds out there." He looked back up at the eyes before him laden with dread and anger. It mirrored his own. "It's simply not possible."

He pulled his own robe on and they made towards the side entrance. Gelnen cautiously pulled the door open and glanced around. Rillick stepped out past Gelnen with his longsword drawn, as Ja'qi and Ty-Varaz quickly grabbed the dead walker's limbs and shuffled back into the building as Rillick backed up from in front.

They carried the corpse through the halls and into the washroom and hurled it into one of the large empty baths.

They stared down at the corpse lying on the marble floor. Rillick joined them after acquiring a hand-towel and tied it around his face. He stood among the rest, unable to move and waited, waited for someone, anyone to come up with a better idea. Gods, he did not want to do this. But it was either that or be torn to shreds.

When no-one spoke up, he forced himself into the bath next to the body and unsheathed his longsword. He held it loosely in his hand.

He raised the sword and prepared to strike, then dropped his arm, pulled the towel down to around his neck and knelt down next to the lifeless form. He studied him carefully, occasionally standing up and walking around him, before kneeling back down. He rifled through his pockets, lifted his hands and parts of his clothes. When he was satisfied, he cleared his throat.

"I do not know this man's name." He began, keeping his gaze squarely on the dead body. "Clothes indicate he did not come from Neverwinter originally. Early forties, has two silver and eight copper pieces in his purse, the ring on his finger shows he was married. A necklace of wooden beads around his neck. The amateurish craftsmanship suggests it was made by a child. It doesn't seem to have any value, so if he is wearing it, it must have sentimental value. Perhaps it was made by his son or daughter."

He pulled the towel over his mouth again and looked up at the now sombre faces watching him. "He used to be like us, worrying about taxes or trade or the festivals." He rose and gripped his sword tightly and took a deep breath. "If I ever find my family," he announced, "I am going to tell them about this man."

With a yell, he swung his sword down hard into the man. The blade struck with a sickening squelch and the man's arm dropped from his torso. The people behind him cried out in disgust as Rillick staggered back. Rillick took a moment gather his strength, then stepped forward and hacked into him again and again, dismembering all his limbs and spilling his guts on the cracked marble. Rillick had to summon every ounce of willpower to keep down what little food he had. His arm began to ache and he gripped the sword with both hands as he continued to work, all the while a constant chorus of groans and gagging filled the room.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Gelnen moaned as he heard a crunch.

"Later." Rillick said between breaths.

He wiped the very visible beads of sweat from his brow and shuffled back. His sword caked to the hilt in rancid blood.

"Are there any gloves around here?" he asked the unhappy crowd.

"There should be some... in the kitchen." Morralees coughed, looking pale.

Anderea didn't look much better. She hurried out the door. "I know where they are. I'll get them." She hardly finished her sentence before she was gone.

Moments later, and much to everyone's grief, Anderea returned with a collection of leather gloves. They all slipped them on and waited as Rillick lowered down to the mangled mess, and scooped out an indescribable chunk of meat from its torso.

"Make sure the robe is covering you completely." He instructed. "Don't get any on your skin or eyes."

Everyone forced themselves to follow Rillick and pick up their own handfuls of sloppy goo. Juices dripped through the cracks in their fingers. The agonising moans grew louder and more desperate.

"Oh, gods!"

"Ilmater preserve us."

"This is bad. Really bad."

Rillick felt his stomach lurch uncontrollably, but he forced himself on.

"Think of something positive." He said, to himself moreso than the others. "Kittens and puppies."

"Dead kittens and puppies." Rillick heard Ty-Varaz mutter to himself.

He pressed the contents of his hands onto his body, and smeared it all over his robe. He turned to Gelnen who did the same. It only took a few wipes before Gelnen could not handle it any longer. He staggered over to a bath in the corner of the room and hurled the contents of his stomach into the bath. This resulted in a verbal assault on Rillick.

"You suck."

"That is just evil. What is wrong with you?"

"Next time, let the gluttons kick his arse."

"My apologies." Rillick said half-heartedly. He was on their side. He too hated himself for this.

As soon as Rillick was confident he and Gelnen were thoroughly lathered up, he swallowed down the tenth rising gag. "Do we smell like them?"

"Oh, yeah. Gelnen." Anderea stepped forward with Rillick's shortsword he gave to Ja'qi. She walked over to Gelnen, gingerly pulled back the robe with her fingertip, and pushed the shortsword into his belt. "Just in case."

"If we make it back, be ready." Rillick ordered.

"Wha' about Mrrl Dixxiun?" asked Ty-Varaz.

Rillick made a small gasp. With everything else going on he forgot about Mrrl's predicament. He carefully pulled a dripping glove off and pulled a small brass key from his pocket and tossed it to him.

He looked at his soaking bathrobe he wore, then back at the dismembered pile of meat on the floor. He felt a trickle of dread rise from inside of him. He didn't want to. Every part of him screamed at him not to. It was truly awful. But would he risk his own life and the lives of the people in the room that he himself put in danger?

The answer was very clear.

He picked up his bloodsoaked sword and walked over to the pile.

"We need more guts." He stated defeated.

Once again, the room was filled with angry voices as Rillick continued to chop away.

Rillick lead Gelnen out the side door and into the streets. Their bathrobes were a thick dark red and various severed body parts dangled from their necks. Rillick looked at Gelnen and could plainly see the fear written on his pale yellow face. He wondered if it mirrored his own.

Morralees closed the door behind them, and they heard a click from the other side. Side by side they walked onward toward the distant growling. They did their best to try and mimic the walkers' walking patterns, but kept a ready grip on their swords.

The alley opened up to the main street and the two shuffled carefully into the middle of the vast hoard. All around them the walking corpses bounced off their shoulder. Occasionally one would sidle up to them and sniff the air around them before moving on. Gelnen grit his teeth in fear.

Morralees ran out into the back garden, followed closely behind by Anderea and Ja'qi. When they emerged, he turned his head immediately to Ty-Varaz.

"Ty-Varaz, get the dove." He held up a stiff, torn sheet of paper.

The dwarf's eyes shot open. It seemed like he was going to say something, then grabbed the paper from Morralees and rushed over to the outpost.

"Hey, what's happening?" Mrrl shouted. "Hey, come now! Talk to me, you lot!"

The three ignored the half-orc's cries and scrambled up the ladder. When they reached the top, Anderea pulled out the telescope from her pack and handed it to him.

"That whoreson is out on the street with the key to these chains?!" Mrrl cried out, as Ty-Varaz dropped in front of the hedge directly opposite him.

Ty-Varaz glared at him for a time, then reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out the brass key. He felt a great rush watching Mrrl's twisted expression and the low beastly growls he omitted.

"There." Said Morralees, peering through the telescope fixed on the two men walking amongst the walkers. He jumped when a loud thunderclap struck overhead.

"Looks pretty severe, doesn't it?"

"Yes, sir."

As Dall removed the bloody bandage from around the ox's leg, it started to groan and snort, threatening to attack in a wave of panic. The human man behind Dall stood up and stroked the animal's neck.

"Hush now." He whispered smoothly. "You'll feel better in no time."

His words seemed to work, and soon the ox calmed. He breathed a sigh of relief and handed a fresh bandage to the old man, who was deep in thought.

"Where in the hells are we to find a replacement?" he muttered to himself.

The man shot him a hurt glare. "Don't talk like that."

"I don't want him to die." He returned, taking the clean bandage. "But we have to prepare for the worst."

"He will live-"

A voice rung out behind them, one Dall instantly recognized to be Amee. "It's late. They should've been back now."

"Worrying won't make it better."

Dall focused his attention back on the injured animal and set to work covering the wound with the replacement bandage.

"And three, two, one, pull it. Yes. Start it over."

Lorelai looked up over the damp clothes billowing in the breeze and let a smile creep across her face. Shaan and Chorrol sat on a log with Shaan teaching Chorrol on tying a knot. Ever since they escaped Balder's Gate, him and Chorrol have gotten along wonderfully. Shaan almost seemed like a father to him...

"A dove!" Amee shrieked in victory.

With a short pat on the shoulder, Shaan rushed over to Dall who hastily untied the roll of paper from its leg. Lorelai and other people gathered him as he unrolled it. The bottom edge was jagged, as though someone had torn at it. Dall began to read aloud.

"Greetings to base camp. Apologies for not getting to you sooner as we ran out of paper."

"Is that them?" Asked Lorelai.

Dall continued. "I need to be brief to spare what little we have left. We are in a predicament. We're currently trapped in the Moonstone Mask surrounded by gluttons by the hundreds. Ty-Varaz."

Silence rippled through the crowd as everyone were deep in thought. Finally Shaan spoke.

"They say they're trapped?"

"At the Moonstone Mask?" Lorelai added shortly after.

Dall nodded, quickly scanning the letter once more. "Aye, That is what it says."

"Shaan?"

Shaan flinched at Lorelai's expectant tone. "No way. We do not go after them. We do not risk the rest of the party, you all know that." He felt awful saying those words, but it was the bitter truth. He looked over at Amee and prepared to meet her wrath.

"So, we just leave her there?" her voice sounded threatening.

Shaan shifted uncomfortably on the spot. He racked his brains to find the right words. Every angle ended badly.

"Look, Amee. I know it's not easy-"

"She volunteered to go help the rest of us!"

"I know, and she knew the risks, right?" Shaan choked. "See, if she's trapped, she's gone. So, we just have to deal with that. There's nothing we could do."

"She's my sister, you son of a whore."

Without another word, she ran past him and disappeared. Well, he thought, that went as well as expected. He then felt Lorelai's raging glare burn into him, and prepared for yet another assault, but she merely walked past him and chased after her, calling her name.

The sound of Gelnen's heart pounding in his chest felt louder than the low growls of the undead around him. He was worried that they would hear it. As they inched closer to the front of the parade, he looked around in wonder.

"It's going to work." He breathed. "I cannot believe it."

"Don't draw attention." Rillick hissed.

Thunder continued to rumble overhead as the two pressed on. It was getting closer. Gelnen was trembling in fear and visible beads of sweat emerged from his brow. Two walkers sandwiched him on either side and occasionally stared at him, as if debating weather he is, in fact, one of them.

Rillick looked over to see Gelnen darting his eyes left and right and making exaggerated moaning sounds. It seemed to work surprisingly as the two buzzing around him moved away.

Without so much as an inkling of warning, rain fell and hit them all at once soaking them in seconds. The rain felt more like a waterfall. Droplets ran down their face and into their eyes. The elf's moaning stopped and changed to a frightened whimper. They broke out in front of the crowd and towards a much smaller, but still imposing, group a few feet away. Rillick could see the construction site behind them.

Morralees lowered his telescope and looked up at Anderea.

"It's just a cloudburst. It'll pass right quick." He said, consoling himself more than her.

The growling intensified and Rillick tightened his grip on his sword. They only needed a few more minutes.

"The smell's washing off." Whispered Gelnen. "Isn't it? Is it washing off?"

"No, it's not." Rillick answered unconvincingly, as an elven walker lumbered straight towards him, glaring at him with its clouded dead eyes. "Well, maybe."

It roared and charged at him. It didn't get far as Rillick's sword sliced off the top of its head.

"Run!"

The two broke into a sprint and the crowd behind them began pursuit. They ran through the group in front, Rillick cut diagonally downward on a walker on the right, and followed it up by beheading another one on the left. Gelnen swung his shortsword and cut down one on front of him and quickly sidestepped and sliced down the middle of the head of a dwarf and jumped over it.

They bolted out the other side and dashed towards the construction side ahead of them and shed their now useless bathrobes as they ran. Their shoulders smashed into the metal gate erected in their path. Wasting no time to react to the pain, they threw their swords over the top and clambered over, following by only seconds as the gate lunged forward as their attackers rammed into it. It held strong, but Rillick knew that it would not last for long.

A single halfling managed to reach the top of the gate using the other walkers as a staircase. It tumbled clumsily onto the ground on their side. Rillick picked up his sword and moved over to dispatch it by driving the blade through its head.

He looked up and staggered back as more walkers began to tumble over the fence. He sliced and stabbed at them, but there was no letting up and he found himself moving further away at risk of being overwhelmed.

"Rillick!" Gelnen shouted. He was inside the open cart and held up some kind of tethering gear.

He looked back and cleaved three heads in one swing. There was no way he could fight them all. He felt his muscles burning under the cooling sensation of the pouring rain. He glanced around desperately, then something occurred to him. It's possible. Could he be close enough?

He brought his thumb and forefinger to his mouth, and blew as hard as he could. The sky filled by a loud, high-pitched whistling.

A head spun in the air into his view and bounced onto the ground, all the while gnashing his teeth. He looked over to see the elf joined the fight, and he shoved his sword through the head of a gnome.

Then he heard it, and grinned in relief, as the thunder of hooves grew closer. He grabbed Gelnen's arm and dragged him to the cart. The tethering gear were lying on the soaked stone.

Fjord charged into view through the open fence on the opposite side. Though he would've cheered victoriously, Rillick merely rushed to grab the reins, and quickly guided over to Gelnen's gormless expression.

"I... What?" he stammered.

"No time. Help me!"

Rillick seized the tethering gear and set to work fastening Fjord to the cart. Gelnen looked back over to the dozen walkers that made it over the fence, and readied his sword.

"Gelnen!" He heard Rillick shout, and turned around as he threw his longsword his direction.

Gelnen deftly caught it by the hilt and turned back to the walkers lumbering towards him. He inverted the shortsword in his left hand and brought it down into the closest one's head, and swung the longsword in his left upward through the neck of another.

As soon as Rillick fastened the cart onto Fjord, he didn't bother to double check, and hurled himself up to the driver's seat.

Gelnen's heaved and gasped than normal breathing, as he yanked the shortsword down and out of the elf walker's chin. Ahead of him, a few more walkers had jumped the gate and was lurching onward.

The growing hoard's growling had escalated to deafening howls. The gate creaked and groaned as the walkers pushed against it.

"Gelnen! Get on!" Gelnen ran towards Rillick with what little energy he had and launched himself into the cart. "Go, Fjord! Hyah!" Rillick whipped the reins the moment his hands grabbed felt wood.

Gelnen scrambled to a sitting position within the slightly flooded container to witness the gate snap from its hinges and crash onto the ground. A tidal wave of walkers poured through the new opening.

"Go, go, go, go!" Gelnen screamed.

Fjord cried out as she began gaining speed each turn of the wheel. They burst through the opening and along a wide street. The lumbering force that pursued them grew smaller and smaller.

Morralees felt every muscle relax as he watched the two race further away from the immediate danger. His relief was quickly diminished and his stomach knotted as he noticed they were also moving further away from them.

"They're leaving us. Where are they going?"

"No, no, come back."

It seems he wasn't the only one who noticed.

Rillick and Gelnen rode atop the cart. Fjord now slowed to a trot and The rain had subsided and leftover drops fell from the jutted roofs of dishevelled houses and shops either side of them.

"By the gods, I'm glad you came, Fjord." He sighed heavily. "But we cannot rest as of this moment."

"Oh, gods. They're all over that place." Gelnen cried over his shoulder.

Rillick thought for a moment, then turned his shoulders to the elf. "You need to draw them away. Those doors at the front of the Mask. That area, that's what I need cleared. I will drop you near the building. Tell your friends to get down there."

Gelnen stared at him. "I'm drawing the gluttons away how? I... I missed that part."

Rillick looked ahead again as he neared a bell-tower.

"Noise."

The bell chimed and echoed through to the city's horizon. Gelnen looked around as distant specks of walking corpses headed their way. Rillick burst out through the doorway, leapt onto the cart and drove Fjord forward.

"This is too far out." Gelnen observed. "They won't follow it."

"Take this." Rillick handed over a small horn. "Lead them to the bell-tower by blowing into this."

Gelnen took the horn, impressed. This stranger thought of everything.

Soon, Rillick drove Fjord to a halt, jumped off and detached her from the cart. The Mask's sign displayed overhead behind a swarm of walkers.

"You know how to ride?" Rillick asked.

Gelnen nodded.

"Good. I take it you'll take care of my horse?"

He hesitated a moment, then met him with a determined gaze. "I swear."

Rillick gave a single nod, and helped him onto her back.

Gelnen drove Fjord to a gallop and circled the building to the garden. A small line of walkers pressed against the bars. Mrrl looked up wide-eyed with surprise.

"Hey! Can you hear me!?" he called. The line turned to his voice. He knew couldn't linger for long. He backed Fjord up and readied her to move.

The small frame of Morralees emerged from the rooftop. "I thought you-"

"The doors facing the street!" he shouted, before Morralees could finish. "Wait for us there and be ready!" he spurred his mount forward and disappeared around the corner.

Morralees stared dumbstruck at the empty space Gelnen stood seconds ago. On horseback. The walkers against the gate pushed off and followed him around the corner. Ty-Varaz, Ja'qi and Anderea stood over him with feared expressions on their faces. Morralees thought it best to follow Gelnen's demands.

"Let's go!" he ordered, and the four swung down the ladder to grab their belongings.

"What's going on?" Mrrl demanded as he struggled against the chains.

Everyone scooped up as much as they could carry and shoved them in their packs. Mrrl's face shifted to that of terror as he began to realise.

"Hey, you can't leave me here!" he cried. Everyone continued to ignore him. "I'm not jesting! Morralees! Hey! Don't do this! Hey, that's my halberd. You can't leave me. Don't leave me here."

Everyone knew they had no time. Mrrl's continued pleads fell on deaf ears. Except one.

Ty-Varaz brought up the rear and a strong internal force halted and held him at the doorway. Though his back was turned, he could feel the half-orc's relieved grin.

"Hey, Ty-Varaz! You can't leave me! You can't leave me here, not like this!" Ty-Varaz's ears were filled with frightened pleading as he wavered in the doorway. "You can't! It's not civil! Come on, don't do this! Come on, Ty!"

Mrrl was right. He couldn't willingly let someone die, no matter how hated they were. He growled loudly in frustration, and made a dash toward the fountain and pulled out the key.

"Come on! Come on, yeah! Yeah! Come on! That's it! Yes!"

Just as he neared the bound half-orc, something on the ground caught his foot, and he felt gravity sweep the feet from under him. All he could do was watch hopelessly in horror as the key flung from his hand, bounced once on the ground, and skidded underneath the gate.

Everything stood still, as if the world held its breath. The two stared into nothing, as their minds tried to comprehend what had just transpired. Then, the air was filled by a roar of rage.

"Son of a whore! You did that on purpose!"

Ty-Varaz scrambled up to the gate and reached out through the bars to grab the key.

"I dinae mean to!" He yelled, his voice straining against the bars. "It was an accident!"

Mrrl thrashed wildly against the chains. "You lie! You did it on purpose! You liar!"

Ty-Varaz stretched his arm out as far it could possibly go, and then some. his fingers were mere millimetres from the key. Just a bit further...

A walker growled and lunged at his arm, forcing him to yank his arm back. The halfling walker dragged himself along the ground after him and kicked the key way out of arm's reach.

More walkers rammed up against the fence and blocked the view to the key. He looked in despair at Mrrl, who continued to kick and scream.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Ty-Varaz cried, and ran towards the door.

"Damn you all! You're going to rot in hell!" Mrrl roared. "You'll rot in the ninth circle of hell! Come back!"

Again, Ty-Varaz stopped at the doorway. Again, he cried out in anguish. He turned around and saw something glint in the sunlight. Dixxiun's dagger! He dove for it and tossed it into the fountain which held the screaming orc, who didn't seem to notice him. It's not much, but if there's a chance. Any chance. It's worth it. He ran inside, closed the door, placed himself behind a table and heaved it forward with all his strength up against it.

"Hold a moment!" he called down the hallway. "Here I come! Don't leave me! Don't leave!"

The snarls filled the building's interior. Morralees and his group opened the side door and stepped outside. Just in time to see Rillick round the corner, weapon drawn.

Fjord reared up as an attempt to halt her momentum. Gelnen looked out over the wall of bodies scrunched up against the front doors. The Moonstone Mask's sign was displayed above. He brought the horn to his lips, and blew as hard as he could. the low bellow resonated throughout the city, and the hoard turned and shambled towards him.

"Come on. Come on." He sounded the horn again for good measure. "Get closer. Come on! Come on!"

Fjord snorted nervously as the walkers snarled and grew closer. More began to emerge from side alleys behind him. Just as they were almost on top of them, he drove Fjord forward through the thin line. He sounded the horn a third time and took off towards the bell-tower.

Ty-Varaz leapt over the counter into the main foyer. He gasped as the armoir subsided and a wave of walkers poured in through the open doorway. He ran through the side entrance and out the door where the group was following Rillick. In the nearby distance, a horn bellowed multiple times, each one quieter than the last.

"This way!" Rillick ordered as he ran down the alleyway and out onto the main street. Five stragglers lumbered up to them, but were quickly dispatched by his longsword.

"Ty-Varaz!" called Morralees. "Where's-

"I dropped tha blasted key!"

He lead them across the street, through another alleyway and stopped at the horse-cart.

"What now?" asked Anderea, after everyone caught their breaths.

"Now? We wait for Gelnen to return."

Anderea frowned. "Okay. Where is he?"

Walkers by the hundreds crowded around the deafening clangs of the bell. Gelnen brought Fjord to a gallop and rode around the edge of the vast swarm and back down the path he came from.

The steed tore down the streets at blinding speed. The buildings were a blur as he passed them.

Gelnen felt elated. He did it. He herded over a hundred walkers and survived. He couldn't help himself. He rose his arm into the air and cheered.

 _When I was a little lad_

 _At the age of five,_

 _I had something in the folds of my clothes_

 _Kept a lot of folk alive._

 _You know, my love,_

 _We can have a lot of fun._

 _A page from Lorelai's Book of Poetry._


	3. Tell it to the Frogs

"That's it, you heard me. You've a problem? Bring it, if you're man enough... or take it up the chain, if you're a coward."

Mrrl remembered a fountain, and not being able to move. Something was wrapped around him. A rope, or chain perhaps? His right arm managed to free itself shortly after the start of the deafening silence. Blood ran down it like a trickling river.

Mrrl faced a rusty metal bar fence that enclosed some sort of garden. Beyond that was another half-orc. His skin was peeling from his flesh, revealing the muscle and tendons underneath. He emitted low beastly snarls as he reached out to him through the bars, listening intently to him. Not one to disappoint, Mrrl continued his tale.

"You heard me, coward. You not deaf. Take it up the chain of command or you can..." he tried his best to stifle his laughter. "...kiss my leathery arse!" the second the words left him, Mrrl roared a loud guffaw. "That's right, that's what I said, you heard me." He continued once he calmed down. "And then this idiot, he takes a swing, and well..." once again he broke out into hysterical laughter, "oh, you should've seen the look on his face, when I punched out his front teeth. Yeah, five of them." He rose his bloody arm forward weakly. "One punch, that's all it took." His antics soon died down as he reflected on those events. Additional listeners joined the half-orc to hear his story. He was obligated to finish it now. "Oh, gods, sixteen days in the dungeons." He drew a throaty sigh. "That's what them teeth cost me." He grew mellow and sighed again. "That was... that was a hard time... but by the gods it was worth every minute, just to see the bastard spit his teeth out onto the ground." He looked up at his audience, there was now quite a crowd, and grinned. "Yes, ser, worth every minute."

The wind whistled through the garden. Mrrl looked up at the clear blue sky. His eyes grew heavy, and he let them drop.

He heard a screech. He opened his eyes and watched as the fence leaned forward slightly. Realization struck him all at once. He remembered.

"Oh, no, no, no!" He struggled furiously, kicking his legs against the surface of the fountain. "No, no, no, no! Great Tyr!" he grunted and pulled fruitlessly against his binds. He had freed one arm, now if he could just do the same with the other. "No, no, merciful Grimjaws! No, no, no, no. Help me!" he cried out. Tears began to well. He rammed the back of his head into the pillar he was chained to.

The door behind him emitted a banging sound. Muffled growls reached him from behind the closed door. Mrrl sobbed furiously and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Oh, Blind, Blind, Tyr, Maimed God, The Just God." He whispered desperately. "Please, I didn't behave, I know. I know you lot are punishing me, I know. I... oh, I deserve it, I deserve it, I've been bad. Help me now, show me the way. Go on, tell me what to do." He opened his eyes and the world was a watery blur. "Go on, tell me what to do." He choked.

Nothing. As he predicted, his last resort bared no fruit. The fence denying the walkers entry was slowly peeling back, and the ones behind him were no longer muffled by the door. he craned his head left to see the ones at the door, and his eyes fell on something lying in the fountain's basin. It took him a few moments to realise what it was. His curved dagger.

He laughed triumphantly and looked up to the heavens. "OK. Never you mind you worthless old cripple," he shouted, "I never begged you before, nor will I start begging now." He twisted his torso around to seize the knife. "You tell the others that! I will never beg you!" his voice strained. "I never begged any of you before."

He stretched painfully and the very tips of his fingers touched the back blade of the knife. He carefully pulled it towards him. Slowly, it inched ever closer.

The fence plummeted to the ground.

"Oh, shit."

Rillick pulled his shortsword out of the head of a human walker. It fell lifeless onto the pile of the others that came before it. Fortunately, what with the brunt of the hoard occupying the distant ringing belltower, they came very occasionally and never more than three at a time at the most, which he was more than equipped to deal with.

Sitting in the cart were the rest of the party. The halfling Morralees, the dwarf Ty-Varaz, the half-elf Anderea and the only other human aside from himself, Ja'qi.

"Best ye not dwell on it that Mrrl were left behind." Said Morralees. Rillick's face must've given away the great guilt he felt. "Nobody'll be saddened he didn't come back... except maybe Dar."

"Dar?" Rillick asked.

"His brother."

Any further thoughts on the subject were interrupted as Rillick smiled in relief as he heard hooves on stone, followed by laughing and cheering.

Gelnen tore around the corner wearing a huge grin on his face. Fjord reared up to prevent herself from crashing into the cart.

Morralees looked over to Rillick and gave a hollow smile. "At least somebody's havin' a good day."

Once Gelnen, rather reluctantly, jumped off, Rillick set to work fastening his horse to the cart, This time taking the time to make sure it was properly secure. Anderea and Ja'qi sidled up to help him.

"Give it back. Stop it. No!"

"I found it."

"No!"

Lorelai looked over Chorrol's head and smiled in amusement at the family of halflings. The two girls were quickly calmed by their mother. She always found halflings to be incredibly cute, although she knew how they would react if they found out. She felt movement below her which snapped her back to her current task. She pulled upwards a cluster of Chorrol's hair and snipped at the strands using the shears.

"Dear, the more you fidget, the longer it takes, so don't, OK?" said Lorelai firmly.

"I'm trying." Whined Chorrol.

"Well, try harder."

"If you think that's bad, wait 'til you start shaving."

Shaan sat opposite the two with a greatsword rested between his legs. He ran a whetstone along the edge of the blade. the sharp ringing of the steel may have irritated Lorelai at one time, but now it sounded comforting.

"That hurts. Even now I cut myself sometimes." Shaan continued with his usual lop-sided grin. "That day comes, you'll be wishing for one of your mother's haircuts."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Chorrol grumbled.

Shaan laughed at Lorelai's shocked expression and thought for a moment. "Tell you what, you just get through this with some manly dignity, and tomorrow I'll teach you something special." He pressed lightly on the swords edge to test its sharpness. "I will teach you to catch frogs."

Chorrol looked at him with accusing eyes. "I caught a frog before."

"I said frogs, plural." He lifted the sword skyward to feel its weight. "It is an art, my friend, it is not to be taken lightly. There are ways and means, few people know about, and I'm willing to share my secrets."

Once again, Lorelai couldn't restrain the smile that crept across her face. At just how good Shaan was with him. Her son moved his head around for her permission but she caught it halfway and directed it back to the front.

"Oh, I'm a lady, you talk to him." She laughed.

This caused a chuckle from Shaan. "This is a one-time offer, friend, not to be repeated." He said with mock seriousness.

"Why do we need frogs, plural?" Asked Chorrol, his head guided to his chest.

"Ever eat frog legs?"

"No."

Shaan chuckled. "You have not lived until you've tried them."

"I have once," Lorelai added, "Not my thing, personally."

Shaan gave her a sly grin. "Well, we get down to that last bag of rations, you're going to be loving those frog legs."

"We'll see."

He turned his attention back to Chorrol, his grin remained. "You and me, we'll be heroes. Heroes, my son, spoken of in song and legend." He laughed heartily. "Alongside the tales of the Baal-spawn and the Kalach-cha, there's you and me, Shaan and Chorrol."

"Dall!"

"Hey!"

The three turned to the shouting. Shaan rose to his feet and rushed over to the ox-cart where Dall was looking through his telescope, his greatsword slung over his shoulder.

"Talk to me, Dall!" Shaan called as he neared.

"I see movement." He answered. "I can't tell yet."

"Is it them? Are they back?" Amee approached his side, though made sure to keep her distance from him.

"What the?" Dall muttered.

"What is it?"

Dall hardly heard Amee's question. "A stolen horse? How? Where?"

Through the lens of the telescope, Dall watched as the stranger rode up the winding dirt trail to their camp. The pale yellow skin and glowing silver dots where his eyes were gave away his identity.

Moments later, Gelnen drove the horse to a halt in front of the oxen. Shaan and the other people approached him.

"Where in the blazes did you find that Faerun Warmblood?" Dall blurted without thinking.

Before Gelnen could answer, Amee pushed through the growing crowd with distress on her face. "My sister, Anderea... is she all right?"

Gelnen stammered at the sudden question. "They're at a cart-"

"Why isn't she with you?" she frantically interrupted. "Where is she? She's OK?"

"Yes!" Gelnen shouted. Then lowered his voice again. "Yeah, fine, everybody is. Well, Mrrl, not so much." He drew a breath to calm his ire. "Look, we arrived by horse-cart but one of the wheels broke. We need a replacement."

Shaan strode up to him with glowering eyes. "You want to waste one of our spare wheels? What, they can't walk?"

Gelnen slunk back. Dall leapt to the elf's defence.

"We have enough to spare one wheel, and we get three more in return if we do." Shaan's threatening gaze was directed at him. "I'm not arguing, I'm just saying." He quickly bolted on.

Dall never did like Shaan, but as each day goes by he liked him less and less. The man was simply not fit to lead. As he continues to do so, his craving for power grows. If this continues, he may be more dangerous than the dead.

Thankfully, Shaan looked away and nodded. "You're right."

"Thank you." Gelnen mumbled timidly.

A dwarf from the group rolled out a wagon wheel and fastened a rope on it and the horse's saddle.

Gelnen galloped away from the camp, the wheel dragging along behind him.

"That horse..." Shaan mumbled under his breath. "No, it can't be."

The rumble and crackle of the wagon behind Rillick was the only sound he let himself hear. His head was spinning, trying to search on what to say to his family when they arrive, if they were there at all. As they struggled up a hill, someone from inside the cart leapt out, and Anderea bolted into view and over the crest. Someone shuffled onto the driver's seat and clapped him on the arm.

"Come meet everybody." Said Morralees.

Rillick smiled politely, and motioned to the half-elf. "You go ahead. I'll deliver the cart."

Morralees nodded, jumped off and followed Anderea up the hill.

One by one, everyone filtered out and disappeared over the crest, leaving Rillick alone to man the cart.

He heard joyful voices ring out beyond him as the people he met reunited with their families.

"Anderea!"

"Amee!"

"Papa!"

"You scared me."

He took a shaky breath and pulled slightly on the reins. Fjord slowed her movements. He forced himself to spur her forward again.

Lorelai looked out at everyone as they ran into each others arms. Amee had her sister in a tight embrace, Morralees walked back cheerfully with one his daughters on his shoulder. Chorrol leant his head on her leg and began to sniff. She looked down and saw the tears that welled in his eyes. It matched her own. She leant down.

"Come here, my sweet."

She pulled him into her arms and looked up to see Shaan look her way with remorse in his eyes. He clearly felt the pain of losing his best friend.

"You are a welcome sight." Dall said cheerfully to Morralees as they broke from a hug. "I thought we lost you for sure." He began to lift him off the ground, but Morralees pushed him away playfully.

"Hey, hey, now," he laughed, "ye know how my kind feel about that."

"How did you lot get out, anyways?" Shaan approached them, his serious demeanour darkened the mood.

"Newcomer, he got us out." Gelnen chimed in from Shaan's side.

"Newcomer?"

The wagon rolled into view right on cue. Morralees grinned, returning to their cheerful atmosphere.

"Aye, crazy fella just got into town." He turned to the approaching vehicle. "Hey, wyvern lad, come make yer greetins." He turned back to Shaan. "Lad's a watchwolf, like ye."

Rillick slid onto the ground and walked around Fjord's side. He looked out among the crowd of faces before him. There were a surprising number of various races, from halflings and elves, to gnomes and dwarves. But he was only interested in one thing. His eyes landed to that very thing.

He never lost hope, he knew that they must've been alive. But there was that one small part of him that thought he would never see them again. As his wife and son looked up and stared at him, unable to believe their eyes, it was that small part of him that made him charge across the field. To throw his arms around her. To pull his son into them, and weep with joy.

Shaan stood motionless, his jaw wide open. How should he react? Rillick was alive. he was standing in front of him, not dead, but alive and well. He should be happy. Overjoyed.

As Rillick looked at him over Lorleai's shoulder, he forced himself to smile.

"Disoriented. I suppose that is closest."

Night had fallen. The flames of a low campfire flickered across the faces that surrounded it. The beastmaster Dall, his green scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and a tankard of... water in hand, stoked the flames and kept it alive, but not too lively. The two half-elf sisters sat beside him shared a blanket between them, huddling for warmth. Gelnen and Ty-Varaz were next around the circle, sharing a pack of rations. Morralees held his daughters close as his wife slept soundly with her head in his lap.

Then there was Rillick.

On any other occasion, Lorelai and Chorrol would sit beside Shaan, with Lorelai as close as she could manage without drawing suspicion. Now, she sat across from him, entangled in her husband's arms, his hand lightly brushing her hair. but of course she and Chorrol would sit with him, Shaan rationalised, he was her husband and she thought him dead.

"Disoriented. Fear, confusion, all these things," Rillick continued, "but... disoriented comes closest."

"Words can be meagre things." Said Dall, not looking up from the fire. "Sometimes they fall short."

Rillick drew an uneven breath, then continued. "I met a centaur named Alenn. He was separated from his herd. He saved my life, and I lead him to his death."

Lorelai tenderly stoked the back of his hand. "There was no way you could have known. I'm sure he knew that."

There was a long pause before Rillick spoke again. "I felt like... I had been torn out of my life and put somewhere else. For a while I thought I were trapped in some illusion of a dying mind, something I may never wake from, ever."

"Mother said you died." Whispered Chorrol from under his chest. He peered down at him. Then at Lorelai.

"She had every reason to believe that. Do not ever doubt it."

"When things started to get really bad, they told me at the temple, they were to evacuate you and the other sick and wounded to Neverwinter... and it never happened." Lorelai explained, with an edge of guilt.

Rillick shook his head and sighed. "I'm not surprised Neverwinter fell."

"Indeed."

"By the gods. Undead who can enter places of worship. What dark magic could've brought these creatures into being? And why? To what end?"

"I barely got them out... you know?" said Shaan suddenly. It sounded almost bitter, but Rillick shook it off. It was true he didn't thank him properly.

"I cannot tell how grateful I am to you, Shaan." He poured every ounce of gratitude he could into his words. "I cannot begin to express it."

"There goes them words again." Dall chuckled. "Paltry things, the lot of them."

A thud interrupted everyone's thoughts as a log dropped onto the burning coals at their center. The fire grew hotter and brighter and a human man in torn tatters slumped back down onto the ground and heaved a loud sigh.

Shaan tracked his movements, glaring at him all the while, and only when he sat down did he speak.

"Hey, Eddard, you want to rethink that log?"

"It's cold." He said dismissively.

"The cold doesn't change the rules, does it? Keep our fires low, just embers, so we cannot be seen from a distance, yes?"

Eddard glared at him. "I said, it's cold. You should mind your own concern for once."

Shaan looked down at his feet. Rillick observed him clap his hands on his knees and rise to his feet. Ty-Varaz and Gelnen shifted uncomfortably as he marched over to Eddard and stared him down.

"Ned... you sure you want to have this conversation?" he said in a harsh hushed tone.

Eddard never averted his glare, and sneered. "Go on then, pull that thing out. Go on."

Before Shaan could react, a human woman crept around and pulled the log out of the fire.

"Helm's breath." Shaan hissed under his breath.

He stamped out the burning log and returned to his spot around the fire, and looked toward the woman who sat with a girl who stared forlornly into the flames.

"Hey, Cralo, Salpha, how are you lot this eve?" Shaan gently asked the two.

Cralo looked away. "Fine. We're just fine."

"OK."

"Sorry about the fire."

Shaan held his hand in front of him. "No, no, no, no apology needed. You lot have a good night, OK?"

"OK."

"I appreciate the cooperation."

"Have you any thoughts about Dar Dixxiun?" Asked Dall, once the three left for their tents. "He won't be happy to hear his brother were left behind."

Ty-Varaz gave the fire a determined look. ""I'll tell 'im. I dropped tha key. It's on me."

"I chained him." Said Rillick. "That makes it mine."

"People, it's not a competition." Gelnen explained. "I don't mean to bring race into this but it might sound better coming from someone who isn't level to his..." he coughed awkwardly. "Waist."

"I did wha' I did." Ty-Varaz shot back. "To tha abyss, if I'm ta hide it from him."

"We could lie." Amee offered.

"Or tell the truth." Anderea returned. "Mrrl was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed." She then spoke to Lorelai. "Your husband did what was necessary." She addressed everyone else. "If Mrrl got left behind, it is nobody's fault but Mrrl's."

"And that's what we tell Dar?" asked Dall. "I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you? A word to the wise, we'll have our hands full when he comes back from his hunt."

"I was afeared and I ran." Said Ty-Varaz, firmly. "I am not ashamed."

"We were all scared." Anderea returned. "We all ran. What's your point?"

"Remember tha dagger he pulled on me? I stopped long enough to throw 'im that. I also pushed a table up to tha door. Thar's no way tha gluttons can get through that door. That only leaves tha ones on tha fence, which is sturdier than most other fences. If Mrrl can somehow free an arm he's go'a fightin' chance." He rose to his feet and turned to Anderea. "My point, Dixxiun's alive and 'e's sill thar, chained to that fountain. Tha' is on us."

From the other side the tent, illuminated by a single lantern, Lorelai lay on her bedroll, looking over to where Chorrol lay. Even now she had a hard time believing what was in front of her. Rillick, her husband presumed dead, rested a hand on Chorrol's head, and gently stroked his hair.

"I found you." He whispered.

"I love you, father." Chorrol sleepily whispered back.

Rillick planted a kiss on their son's forehead. "I love you, Chorrol."

Once Chorrol's eyes were closed, Rillick crawled carefully over to her and wrapped her into his embrace. "I found you both."

Despite the drunken joy she felt, there was a lingering sense of dread that never left her. "Indeed." She said.

"I knew I would."

Lorelai pushed away and grinned. "You're getting boastful now, a little bit."

"No, I knew. Walking into our home, finding an empty house, both of you gone."

Lorelai began to tear up as the dread she felt grew stronger. "I'm so sorry."

"I knew you were alive."

She looked into Rillick's eyes. He thought she was referring to leaving him in the temple. She was sorry for that too, but that was only part of it. She needed to tell him. Somehow. But how? She opened her mouth to explain, and stopped, stammering silently.

"How?" was all she could say.

Rillick smiled. "Your book."

Despite everything, this caused Lorelai to chuckle. She knew how meaningless the book was, but she couldn't bring herself to leave it. It ended up helping in a small way, to calm her. Rillick knew her all too well, it seemed.

She reached under her pillow and pulled it out and opened to the latest page. Rillick grinned again.

"I told you so."

"Now you're getting boastful. A lot."

She rested the back of her head on Rillick's chest and held it aloft for him. He reached out and pointed to the words written.

"This is the one you're working on?"

"Yes. I finished it."

Lorelai cleared her throat and began to read poem aloud, but quietly as not to wake Chorrol. Rillick listened intently.

When she was done, she looked expectantly at him.

Rillick grunted in approval. "Marvellous."

She closed the book and stared at the cover in silence. Finally she drew a shaky breath. "My love, I never thought I'd see you again. I'm so sorry... for everything. I feel like... when you were in the temple, I just, I wanted to take it all back. The anger and the bad times. But the mistakes-"

Her ramblings were silenced when Rillick pushed his lips onto hers.

"Maybe we have a second chance." Said Rillick once they broke away. "Not many folk get that."

Lorelai smiled and lifted the locket from underneath the neck of her night gown. Rillick's eyes lit up.

He took the trinket onto his palm. "You still have it."

"Of course!"

They kissed again, inhaling deeply into each other. She felt his hands trail up her body and to the shoulder straps. He looked cautiously over to Chorrol sleeping soundly across the tent.

Lorelai hesitated. She felt no desire in her husband's embrace. This alone nearly brought her to tears.

"He won't wake up." She said simply.

That was all the incentive Rillick needed. He rolled on top of her, slipped the straps of her night gown down her shoulders and buried into her neck. For the time they spent apart and the pains he endured to get to her again, it would be cruel to deny him this. As Rillick entered her, her mind drifted to Shaan. Rillick was gentler than he, taking his time to take every part of her. He was caring and loving, Whereas Shaan was rougher and more urgent.

She then quickly and violently shoved away her thoughts of Shaan. She wanted to scream to herself. Was she really comparing her own husband to another? Each time Rillick thrusted into her, it took every ounce of her willpower not to burst into tears.

Shaan sat on the top of the ox-cart, a shortbow resting on a small crate and a dimmed lantern kept him company. He looked onward to the tent lit from inside. Lorelai's tent. His friend was inside, that was for certain, and it enraged him to think of what they were no doubt doing.

His best friend was alive when he thought him dead. He saved the lives of the camp's most important assets. But none of that mattered.

All he felt was hatred, and cold, bitter envy.

Rillick awoke to the chitter of insects and the playful shouts of children. He looked around and realised he was alone. He wondered how long he had slept.

He exited the tent and straightened. All around him, folk wandered past, going about various tasks. A few people noticed him, and uttered their greetings as he strolled toward the center of the settlement.

As he neared the ox-cart, a human woman with short hair and a dirty worn dress approached him with a warm smile. Rillick recognised her from last night. Cralo, if his memory served him.

"Greetings. The cotton's a little damp. The sun will dry them in due haste." In her hand was his guard's uniform and chainmail which she passed to him.

"You washed my armor?" Rillick had to admit he was surprised at the generous hospitality.

"Well, best we could." She laughed. "Blood is hard to scrub out. I long for the days of dirt and mud."

"That is very kind." He bowed his head politely. "You have my thanks."

Rillick continued onward past the pen that held the horses. Dall, Gelnen and a few other folk he didn't recognise tended to them, and he could see Fjord mingling among them.

As he neared the ox-cart in the center of the settlement, he walked up to Lorelai busily hanging clothes on a nearby line with Anderea and her sister Amee.

With each step, worry crept closer and dread with what would come next. But his guilt and sense of duty were stronger.

"Good tidings, captain." She grinned.

"Greetings." Rillick returned.

"You sleep well?"

"Better than in a long time."

"Well, I didn't want to wake you." She laughed. "I figured you could use it."

She paused and stared, studying his face, which must've betrayed his emotions. "What?"

Lorelai knew him all too well, it seemed.

Rillick sighed. "I've been thinking, of the half-orc we left behind."

Another pause. When she realised what he was suggesting, she looked away and averted her gaze. She did that when she disapproved of something.

"You're not serious?" she said coldly.

Shaan's voice rung out. "Water's here, you lot! Just a reminder to boil before use."

They turned to see him astride his own horse, Highland Ire, with bulging saddlebags tied to either side filled with what Rillick assumed was water. A few villagers took out their waterskins and hurried over.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Lorelai returned them to the topic at hand.

"Asking." He lied.

"Well, I think it's mad. I think it is the stupidest way to break your-"

An ear piercing scream of terror echoed out to them. It had the voice of a child.

"Chorrol? Chorrol!" Lorelai dropped the clothes basket and bolted towards the sound. Rillick followed close behind. Shaan drew his greatsword and darted to their side and tossed him his longsword.

"Mother!"

Chorrol tore through the underbrush, sobbing into Lorelai's arms. She waved the two men forward.

"I've got him!"

Rillick and Shaan burst into a clearing and stopped still. In the middle was a freshly killed deer, arrows stuck out from its hide and its throat had been violently torn open. On top of the deer was the largest wolf Rillick had ever seen. It came up to his chest in hight at least. Its fur was dark brown with a white patch around his eye, and thick bony spikes protruded from its torso. A dire wolf. Though it must still be relatively young as they can grow to the size of a horse, and this one wasn't nearly as large. Its mouth was dripping dark murky blood. Rillick's eyes trailed down to the walker that lay in front of it.

Gelnen, Anderea, Amee and Dall all caught up to them and Rillick inched forward, his sword poised. The wolf bore its teeth and snarled menacingly. He eyed the beast, waiting to see what it would do.

"Harley!" a voice rung out from the treeline beyond. "Enough of that. Heel."

The dire wolf ceased and changed to a more casual stance.

A figure shoved his way into the clearing. Standing before Rillick was a half-orc with light grey skin and an open vest with tight-fitting trousers. In his hand held a strange looking crossbow with some sort of contraption with a lever and a wreath of dead squirrels slung over his shoulder.

"What in the hells is the matter with you?" the man spoke to the wolf as he approached.

Rillick concluded this must be 'Dar'. It was clear who acquired the human genes in the family. His tusks were significantly smaller and were only barely visible from his mouth.

"You know you can't go scaring children like- Oh, no." he stopped at the deer, and his face twisted in anger. "Son of a whore... that's my deer!" He circled around the deer to the dead walker. "Look at it, Harley, all gnawed on by this filthy," he rammed his boot into the walker's ribs, "disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!"

"Calm down, my son." Dall stepped forward. "That isn't helping."

Dar's head snapped around to his direction, eyes burning with rage, and stormed up to him. "What do you know about it?" he growled. "Why don't you take that stupid scarf and go back to your tulip garden?"

He slumped his shoulders, turned back to the deer and sighed. He wandered over and yanked the arrows from its body. "We've been tracking this deer for miles. We were to drag it back to camp, cook us some proper meat." He dropped down at Harley's side and placed a hand on his neck. "What do you think, boy, think we can cut around the chewed up part right here?"

"I would not risk that." Shaan answered for the wolf.

Dar turned his head around. "That's a damned shame." He rose to his feet. "Well, we got some squirrel, about a dozen or so. That'll have to do."

There was a sound of rasping breath, and the walker slowly reached his hand out. Before anyone could react, the wolf chomped sown on its head and tore it off its body, then proceeded to gulp it down. Each bite was followed by a sickening crunch as the skull was crushed by its powerful jaws.

Amee looked away in disgust. "Oh, gods."

"Oh, come on people." Dar sneered in amusement and ruffled the wolf's head. "Beasts don't get infected. Don't you lot know that?"

Dar pushed past the group and headed towards the camp. Harley trotted beside him. When they got back to the camp, Dar lead him into a pen, shut the gate, tossed him a squirrel and continued onward.

"That was the first walker we've had up here." Said Dall as they walked. "They never come this far up the mountain."

"Well, they're running out of food in the city, that's what." replied a human Rillick didn't know.

"Mrrl! Get your ugly arse out here!" Dar called out, ignoring the two.

Gelnen gave a nervous glance to Morralees.

"Got us some squirrel! Lets stew 'em up."

Shaan jogged up to his side. "Dar, just slow down for a moment, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Dar asked, his eyes not leaving the front.

Shaan ran in front of him, halting his movements, and gripped his upper arm. "About Mrrl. There was a... there was a problem in Neverwinter.

This caught Dar's attention. He wrenched his arm free and glared down at him. The group hushed and waited.

"Is he dead?" he asked quietly.

Shaan backed away. A safe distance which Rillick recognised. He was preparing for a fight.

"We're not sure."

"He either is or he's not!" Dar growled. His breathing became more heavy.

Rillick wasn't about to let Shaan take responsibility of his own doing, and approached them, his own hand ready at his sword. Dar turned towards him. "No easy way to say this, so, I'll just say it."

"Who are you?"

"Rillick Grimoire."

"Rillick Grimoire," He strode towards him, "you have something you want to tell me?"

He took a breath to steel his nerves, and looked Dar in the eye. "Your brother was a danger to us all, so, I chained him to the pillar of the fountain in the Moonstone Mask's garden. He's still there."

The look of barely contained anger was evident on Dar's face, and he looked as if he was about to tear him apart. But instead, he looked to the ground and pace back and forth in front of him.

"Hold a moment, let me process this." He said strangely calm. "You're saying you chained my brother to a fountain, and you left him there?"

Rillick lingered in silence for a while longer before speaking.

"Aye."

Dar roared and threw the first object he could get his hands on. The wreath of squirrels. He ducked under it and Shaan threw himself onto Dar from behind and wrapped his arms under his shoulders. Rillick charged forward and tackled his legs. Dar thrashed and yelled as he fought the two.

"Let me go!"

"I think it best we don't." Shaan grunted. "Come now, we can keep this up all day."

Undoubtedly a lie to hopefully discourage him, for even with the combined might of the two former guardsmen, they barely drove him to his knees. When he finally calmed, his breaths sounded like growls.

Rillick, breathing heavily, let go and knelt down in front of him. "I would like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that?"

Dar growled and struggled against Shaan's iron grip.

"Do you think we can manage that?"

Finally, he gave in.

Upon feeling the muscles relax under his grip, Shaan shoved him away into the dirt and stood up. Dar scrambled to his feet and glared at them, waiting.

"What I did was not on a whim." Rillick explained. "Your brother does not work and play well with other folk."

"It's not Rillick's fault." A familiar voice sounded behind Dar. "I had tha key. I dropped it."

Dar turned around. Ty-Varaz stood with a determined frown while Gelnen failed to stop him.

"You couldn't pick it up?"

Ty-Varaz sighed and shook his head. "It slid through tha fence. Gluttons were on tha other side. I couldn'ta got it."

"If that's supposed to make me feel better, it don't."

"Per'aps this will. Look, I gave 'im a weapon so he had a figh'in chance, and I blocked tha door inta tha garden with a table, so tha gluttons couldn't ge' at 'im."

"It has to count for something." Rillick added.

Dar's fists scrunched tightly, rendering them white. Rillick could see the anger and hate visible on his face, and hoped he would not erupt into another frenzy. He wasn't sure he had the strength for another.

He threw his arms up at the three. "To the abyss with you lot!" he turned and shot a finger at Rillick. "You said he's at the Mask? I'll go get him."

"He'll take you there. Correct?"

Rillick turned at the sound of his wife's voice and found her leaning on the ox-cart, staring at him with a disapproving glare. He nodded in thanks and she looked away. He turned back to Dar.

"I'm going back."

Sliding his longsword into the sheath on the belt of his chainmail, Rillick ducked out of the tent. He walked up to Shaan, who's arms were crossed in discontent.

"So that's it?" he said. "You just walk off, to the abyss with everyone else?"

"I'm not saying to the abyss with anybody." Rillick sighed. "Not you, Shaan. Lorelai, least of all." He pushed past him and up the hill.

"Tell her that." He called out to him.

Rillick looked behind him. "She knows."

He continued towards the center of the camp. Annoyed at his friend's dismissal, Shaan chased after him.

"Well, look I... I don't, OK, Rillick, could you aid me here, friend?" Shan began to stammer. The usual thing he did when he was in distress. They rounded the crest of the hill and the ox-cart entered into sight. Shaan forcefully stopped their movements by grabbing Rillick's arm. "Could you tell me why you'd risk your life for a whoreson like Mrrl Dixxiun?"

"Hey, watch your tongue."

Shaan looked over to see Dar glaring at him.

"No need. Whoreson's what I meant." He turned back to Rillick and lowered his voice. "Mrrl Dixxiun wouldn't give you a mug of water if one were dying of thirst."

"What he would or would not do does not interest me." He said sternly. "I cannot let a man die of thirst. Thirst and exposure. We left him like a beast bound to a post. That is no way for anything to die, be you human, half-orc or whoreson."

"So, you and Dar, that's your big plan?" Lorelai was sitting quietly with Chorrol on a rock nearby. She stared at him with a vexed frown. Rillick considered this. That was a good point. He needed some more people. Perhaps someone who knows the area.

Thanks to the aid of extremely bad timing, Gelnen had sidled up to listen in on the conversation. He flinched as Rillick's head turned to his direction.

"Oh, come now!" he exclaimed, once his eyes landed on him.

"You know the way." Said Rillick simply.

"Then ask Ja'qi!"

"She may make the maps, but you know the best routes. In and out, no problem. You said so yourself."

Gelnen cursed himself for uttering those words. He was always warned his ego would catch up to him. Rillick did make a good point, though, but by the gods, he wasn't about to put his life on the line to rescue someone who was more trouble than he's worth, conscience be damned.

"It is not fair of me to ask, I know that," Rillick continued, "but I would feel a lot better with you along. I know she would too." He gestured to Lorelai.

"That's just wonderful." Cried Shaan. "Now you risk three men."

"Four."

Everyone turned their heads towards the new voice. Ty-Varaz stood determined.

"My day just gets better and better, don't it?" Dar scowled.

Ty-Varaz crossed his arm in defiance. "Ya see anybody else 'ere steppin' up ta save yer brother's cracked arse?"

"Why you?" Dar asked.

"Ya woudn'tae begin ta understand. Ya don speak me tongue."

Dall had joined them and nodded slightly in content. "That's four."

Shaan stormed up to Rillick. "You put all of us at risk. Just know that, Rillick." He tried to assert his own authoritative tone, one that worked until now. "Come, you saw that zombie. It was here. It was in the camp!" he addressed to everyone. "They're moving out of the city. If they return, we need every able body we have."

In a moment, Rillick smiled smugly. He quickly changed to something more tactical. "It would seem to me what you really need are weapons."

This caused an audible reaction from Gelnen. "Right... the weapons from..." he trailed off and remained silent.

"Wait, what weapons?" Shaan looked between the two, confused.

Rillick took a breath as he tried to recall the inventory. "Six longswords, two spears, over a dozen shortswords and some sturdy bucklers."

Shaan paused. "Condition?" he said slowly.

"Pristine. All quality steel, as you well know. I cleaned out the armory in the barracks before I left. My companion had the bag when he was killed in Neverwinter. It's sitting there in the street waiting to be picked up.

Shaan shuffled slightly uncomfortable.

"You journeyed all the way from Balder's Gate to find us." Lorelai spoke up, Rillick began to make his way to her side. Thankfully, he had built an immunity to her arguing. The strategy he came up with to combat this now became second nature to him. But then, something pierced his defences, and made him falter.

"Father, I don't want you to go."

"Abyss with the weapons." Lorelai continued, which helped him push through. "Shaan is right. Mrrl Dixxiun!?" her voice rose as he got closer. "He's not worth one of your lives, even with swords and spears thrown in!" she spat the last line as though it was mucus built up inside her mouth. Rillick remained calm, something he knew she despised. To counter this, she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Tell me." She pleaded. "Make me understand."

"I owe a debt to a man I met and his child." Rillick spoke softly. "Lorelai, if they hadn't taken me in, I would have died." He knelt down to eye level. "It is because of them I made it back at all." They said they'd follow me to Neverwinter. They'll walk into the same trap I did, if I don't warn them."

"What's stopping you?" said Lorelai, so quietly he only just heard her.

Rillick turned towards the small aviary where the doves were kept. He recognised Dio in the crowd, and pointed to him. "He's been relaying messages back to him. I had a stack of paper in the bag I dropped. Our plan was to connect when they got closer."

"Is that one of our doves?" asked Shaan.

Rillick nodded. "Aye."

He placed a hand under his chin.

"We can write him now." Anderea chimed in, making Rillick jump slightly in surprise of her arrival. "What's wrong with that?"

"Our doves are trained to only deliver a certain type of paper." Shaan explained. "This was to prevent enemies sending false reports." He chuckled grimly. "Was quite useful at the time. Now, though..."

"Can't we just use another?"

"Rillick's is the only dove who knows who to send the message to."

"I need that bag." Rillick clarified.

Lorelai looked at the ground at her feet, which Rillick understood as her reluctant blessing. Now for the other one, he thought.

He shuffled to face Chorrol and placed a hand on his shoulder. "OK?"

Chorrol stared into his eyes for a long time. Finally, he nodded once.

While Dar and Ty-Varaz tied Fjord back onto the cart, Rillick walked up to Dall, who was standing near the oxen with another human in a long coat.

"Rumour has it you have something that can cut through metal." Said Rillick.

Dall eyed him suspiciously. "Maybe."

Ty-Varaz joined Rillick's side. "Aye, That thing ye use ta cut down tha rivets when makin' armor." He turned to Dall. "We need get te tha Mask, though, We'll need ta cut tha chain holdin' 'im."

Dall's eyes darted back and forth between the two before him. "I never like lending my wife's smithing tools. Last time I did, and yes," he pointed accusingly at Ty-Varaz, "I am talking about you, let us say your bag of blades weren't the only bag that was dropped. The tools were left behind." He paused, "with Mrrl." He bolted on.

Rillick glanced at Ty-Varaz, then back to Dall, and thought hard. If he were to rescue Mrrl, he needed those rivet cutters. Then sighed subtly, annoyed at the growing complications this quest was acquiring.

"We'll bring your wife's tools back too." He said finally. "Think of the rivet cutters as an investment."

"Sounds more of a wager." He grumbled, but disappeared inside the ox-cart. After a short wait, Dall emerged with a large metal pincer-like tool. Rillick held out his hand to retrieve it, but Dall pulled the cutter away. "What do I get in return?" he asked.

Rillick quickly clenched his teeth from inside his mouth. More complications!

"What do you desire?" he said as calmly as he could. He was strangely eager to leave.

Dall thought for a moment. "How about one of those spears from the weapons you bring back?"

Rillick stifled a sigh of relief and nodded once. "Done."

The human who was silent the whole time cleared his throat, pushed off the cart and held out a hand. "Dall, lets... sweeten the pot a tad." He gestured to Fjord. "Now that mare of yours... she can pull, yes?"

"Yes, she's trained, as all our horses are." He looked at Fjord, then back again. "What of it?"

"One of our oxen hurt his leg pretty bad." He explained. "That's a problem if we need to get somewhere and want to get very far before it's well enough for him to pull again. Your horse, along with your guard friend's, can take the weight off until she's healed."

"Tell you what." Said Rillick impatiently. "We get back, you can use Fjord however you see fit."

"Hey!" Dar barked atop Fjord's wagon. "Come on, let's go!"

Rillick quickly grabbed the rivet cutter and bowed his head politely, "my thanks," and hurried to the wagon.

As he reached the driver seat, Shaan rushed up to him carrying a longsword. "Hey, Rillick, sharpened your blade lately?"

He gave a light gasp of realization and drew his longsword to inspect it. It was caked to the hilt with splotches of dried blood, with small dents and scratches along the blade. That procedure on the walker in the Mask's bathroom really did a number on it. Shaan held out the sword he held to him.

"Last time I was in the sparring grounds," he said with a smirk, "I took a spare longsword you can use."

Rillick laughed and took the sword from him. "You and your duel-wielding."

His light-hearted comment was not met with the same snarky remark he was so used to from Shaan. Instead, he was met with a serious frown.

"I hate that you're doing this, friend." He said. "I think it foolish and reckless, but if you're to go, you are taking a sharp blade."

Rillick's smile disappeared and he sheathed the new sword. "My thanks."

He watched Shaan walk away with a hint of sorrow. It was evident how much he changed. He took a breath and climbed up to the driver's seat, took the reins and spurred Fjord onward.

Lorelai dipped through the flaps of her tent and saw Chorrol lying on his bedroll, his back to her. She could only imagine the grief he was feeling at present. She crawled over to him, her own tears threatening to push through.

"Hey." She said softly. "I'm certain they'll be just fine." Though, she admitted, that was more for her than Chorrol.

Chorrol rolled over and smiled up at her. Lorelai almost shouted at how calm he was.

"I'm not worried." He stated without even a hint of worry or sadness. "Are you?"

Lorelai wanted to demand what was wrong with him, but she stayed her tongue.

"A little." She said instead.

Chorrol reached out to her. "Don't be."

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Why?"

"Think about it, mother. Everything that has happened to him thus far... nothing's killed him yet."

Lorelai laughed. She felt more than a little jealous of his optimism. She took the child's outstretched hand into hers.

Gelnen tapped Rillick's arm. "We walk from here."

"Whoa there." Rillick pulled on the reins, driving Fjord to a stop.

Ty-Varaz and Dar sat inside the wagon, eyes lock on each other in uncomfortable silence.

"He better be OK." Dar growled quietly. "My only word on the matter."

"I told ye, tha gluttons cannae ge' at him." He returned immediately after. He was waiting for this moment. "Only thing tha'll ge' inta that garden is us."

A hard thud sounded out around the two as Rillick pounded on the cart, signalling them to exit.

"Dall, have you seen Chorrol?"

Dall turned to see Lorelai peering up at him from the top of the ox-cart, looking distraught.

"Shaan took him down to the river." He said, then turned back to overlooking the forest. "There was some bold talk of catching frogs."

It was confusing, Shaan thought, the conflicting feelings of Rillick's departure. On one hand, he hoped, preyed, that his best friend would return unharmed. On the other, he hoped Lorelai's husband would never return. But he could not have both, so which one did he prefer?

"I'm not getting anything."

Chorrol's voice forced him back to the present. He cleared his throat and tried to mask his troubled mind.

"Indeed. Being all wily, staying submerged." He said drearily, his mind still drifting a little. "Little blighters know something's amiss." He thought for a moment, then struck by an idea. "We just have to take a less subtle approach." He hovered the bucket just above the water. "All right, little one, look, you are the key to all this. I go after one, scare the rest of them. They scatter, I drive them your way."

On the opposite side of the river, with amused smiles along their faces, Cralo, Ja'qi and the half-elf sisters watched as Shaan plunged the bucket into the water and began shouting with exited encouragement to the laughing child. In their hands were a various assortment of dirty clothes they were scrubbing clean.

"I'm beginning to question the division of labour here." Said Ja'qi, a little vexed, behind them.

"What did you get?" Said Shaan, excitedly.

"Dirt." Chorrol answered in disappointment.

"Oh dear. We'll have to start over."

Ja'qi slumped in-between the two women with a grunt. "Can someone explain to me how the women ended up cleaning all the togs?"

Amee approached them, arms full of clothes, and dropped them onto the ground. "I'm not sure you've noticed, but the world ended. Officially this time."

Cralo began to feel the ever familiar feeling of danger sneaking up from behind her. When she looked behind to see her husband Eddard, what little joy she felt disappeared.

"Just the way it is." She whispered nervously.

Rillick squeezed through the gap in the wall after Gelnen and the others. The elf darted his head around, scanning for danger, then beckoned everyone onward.

"Mrrl first, or weapons?" asked Rillick as they ran along through what he recognised as the Beggar's Nest.

"Mrrl!" Dar spat aggressively. "Not having this conversation."

"We are." He said sternly, then addressed Gelnen at the front. "You know the cityscape. This is your call."

There was a pause as he considered. "Mrrl's closest. The weapons would mean doubling back. Mrrl first."

Each crunch of boot on gravel that sounded inbetween laughter made Cralo flinch. As they got closer, she flinched harder. Then it stopped, and the laughter died down. But she could hear a heavy breathing.

"What's so funny?" Eddard's voice scraped across her mind. She did not dare turn around.

"Just swapping war stories, Eddard." Anderea answered.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence.

"There a problem, Ned?" Anderea spoke again.

Cralo squinted her eyes at her comment. This could only end badly.

"Not that concerns you." Eddard growled. "And you would do well to focus on your task. This is no comedy theatre."

Lorelai rounded the top of the hill down to the river bank. Her eyes fell on Shaan with her son. He was keeping him close. To spite her and Rillick. He was trying to take Chorrol away from him, jealously hoarding him. The thoughts enraged her.

Fuming with rage, she stormed over to Shaan.

"Hey, Chorrol, what did I tell you about leaving Dall's sight?" she said with forced calm.

"But Shaan said we could catch frogs."

"It doesn't matter what Shaan says. It matters what I say. Go on. Back to camp. I'll be right behind you."

Chorrol slumped his shoulders and flopped away slowly up the up the hill, leaving Shaan submerged to his waist in water. Lorelai turned away without even a glance at him. She could not even if she wanted to.

"I have to tell you," he called out to her, "I don't think you should be taking it out on him."

"Don't tell me what to do." She called back without stopping. "You lost the privilege."

"Lorelai, wait." She could hear his footsteps come closer, which angered her even more. Even the thought of him near her made her skin crawl. "I think we should talk. We haven't had a chance-"

"That is over too." She said before he could finish. "You can tell that to the frogs."

But still he persisted, and she could swear she tried to touch her. "Look, I know not how it appears to you-"

She whirled around. "How it appears to me? I apologise, is there a grey area here?" She snapped a finger through the gap between them. "Let me dispel it. You stay away from me. You stay away from my son. You do not look at him. You do not talk to him. From now on, my family is off-limits to you."

Shaan backed away, his voice replaced with desperation. "Lorelai, I don't think that's fair."

"Shaan, shut it. Don't! My husband is back. He is alive."

"He is my best friend." He said, with a hint of anger in his voice. "Do you think me unhappy about that?"

"How dare you?" she snapped. "Why would you be? You were the one who told me he died. You son of a whore!"

With that, she turned around and left Shaan where he was, stammering pathetically on the spot.

Rillick stole through the main room of the building. The air was thick and musty, with an uneasy silence surrounding it. With his shortsword drawn, he rose his arm to stop the party. He cautiously pointed over to a dark corner where a lone walker swayed. A half-elf. Dar crept over to her and rose his loaded repeating crossbow.

"You are one ugly wench."

With a tap of the trigger, the bolt shot clean through the creature's head, and she slumped to the ground.

It was clear now. As Shaan watched Lorelai and Chorrol walk side-by-side, getting smaller every step, all the conflicting thoughts that plagued him for days disappeared.

Rillick had to die.

"Ned, tell you what... you don't like how we wash your clothes, you are welcome to do it yourself." Shaan looked over towards the voices over on the other side of the river. He hurried around to them.

"Not my job, Missy." Eddard snarled.

"What is your job, Ned? Sitting on your arse?" Anderea shot back.

He took a step closer to her. "It sure not listening to some uppity smart-mouthed whore."

"Anderea, please, it doesn't matter." Cralo whispered to her as she meekly pushed past everyone.

Despite the fear that crept up to her, Anderea stayed her ground. Eddard beckoned Cralo to him, but Anderea stopped her before she could reach him. "I don't think she needs to go with you."

"Hey, don't think I won't knock you on your arse, alright?" he motioned to Cralo again. "Now, come, or you'll regret it later."

"So she can show up with fresh bruises later, Ned?" said Ja'qi. When Eddard snapped his head towards her with blazing eyes, she continued. "Aye, we've seen them."

"Stay out of this!" he yelled to everyone, then grabbed Cralo roughly by the arm. "This is not the concern of any of you lot. Now I'm done talking." He began to drag Cralo behind him.

"No, Cralo," said Anderea, "you don't have to tell..."

Eddard lashed out and threw a punch. It connected across Cralo's jaw, which sent her sprawling on the ground. He grabbed her again by the elbow and yanked her to her feet. The other women crowded around him, punching, scratching, grabbing at him, but he merely ignored them as he rose his hand for another strike.

Shaan stormed up with such visible rage, everyone back away. He seized Eddard by the collar of his shirt, and hurled him onto the ground. Before he could recover, Shaan pinned him down under his bodyweight and drove a fist into him.

Shaan could not control his actions. Even if he tried. He ejected all his frustration. His sorrow, fear and jealousy into the man's bloodied face, again and again. There were muffled voices behind him, but they did not matter. Finally, he stopped. Eddard groaned and sobbed beneath him. He brought his face down inches away from his.

"If you put your hands on your wife, your little girl, or anybody else in this camp," he growled, "I will not stop next time. Do you hear me?"

"Y-yes." Eddard sobbed.

"I'll beat you to death, Eddard." He threw one last punch to eject his hatred for Eddard, and pushed away.

Cralo ran to his side, tears streaming. "Ned, I'm sorry!"

He looked around, baffled at the feared expressions of the women as he looks at them. He looked down at Cralo, crying loudly.

Lorelai had left him, for no reason other than a simple error, something he had no control over. Yet, here this woman is, with all the years of physical abuse, and is still loyal, never leaving his side. This alone almost made him begin his assault anew.

Instead, he simply staggered away in a haze.

Dar was first to reach the door to the garden. Once the table was shoved aside, he burst through.

"Mrrl! Mrrl!"

Rillick followed close-by, and gasped as he lay eyes on the scene before him. A trail of walker corpses leading from the now broken fountain to the destroyed gate. Mrrl was nowhere to be seen. When Dar approached the fountain, there was a pause as Rillick watched the half-orc's face twist into shock, then anger, and pain. He let out a booming roar.

"NO!"

He crept around the broken pillar to see what Dar saw, and his hand shot up to cover his mouth.

At the base of the fountain was Mrrl's chain. As well as a severed hand, and a leg lying in a pool of blood in the basin.


	4. Goblins

It was a cold, frosty morning. What little of the afternoon sun shone through the gaps in the dark clouds. Far into the center of the deep blue lake sat a small wooden boat almost unmoving on the undisturbed surface. Two figures wrapped in furs sat still inside, one held a crudely crafted three pronged spear, poised just above the water.

Amee scanned the water, waiting for her time to strike. She dared not draw breath lest she give away her position. All that occurred over the coming weeks did not concern her at present. Not the undead, the chaos, the constant dangers. All that mattered now was catching the fish.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught her sister's gaze. The one she gives when she is confused. Though her knowledge and training advised against speaking, curiosity won her over.

"What?" she whispered.

Anderea must've realised what she was doing and looked away. "Nothing."

She shook her head. "Tis not nothing. Tis always something."

"Did father not teach you any other ways to fish?" Anderea sighed, knowing full well Amee would not leave it be.

"Why would he do that? He only ever used spears."

"I know he knew how, but he never used them."

Amee shot the spear straight into the water. With such precision and swiftness, Anderea observed, no doubt she was taught by someone. However, when the spear emerged empty, Amee gave a disappointed sigh, placed it down on the floor of the boat and sat down to face her.

"Surely not." She said, still keeping her voice low.

"Did father teach you mostly spear-fishing?" Anderea matched Amee's volume.

"Yes. You?"

"Net."

Her eyes grew wide in disbelief. "You jest. But he was so adamant. You know father when it comes to fishing."

Anderea laughed. "That's an understatement. I merely spent my entire childhood in a boat out to sea. We would return to the village, boat piled with the things, and sell them for a small fee."

Amee crossed her arms and looked puzzlingly at the sky. "Not us. We took away perhaps five on a good day. We would cook them and invite friends over for dinner."

"I supposed he changed it." Said Anderea after some thought.

"But that would be as if he were to change his religion or some such."

She shrugged. "Folk change, especially humans. Not his fault we were born twelve years apart."

Amee held a hand out. "No. No, because the moment you went off here to Neverwinter, it was me in that boat and he taught me spear-fishing on the first day. This is not behaviour developed over time."

The moment Amee had finished talking, realisation dawned on her. Anderea looked at her, and from the tears emerging she could tell she came to the same conclusion.

"You think he did it for us?" Said Anderea shakily, which confirmed her suspicions.

"Because he knew our values differed." She cried and laughed at the same time. "He knew you wanted to provide for many people and to get something in return. Whereas I wanted to give to those closest-"

She choked on the last few words, turned around and picked up the spear again.

"OK, remember his rule," Anderea was fighting her own battle, "no crying on the boat. It scares the fish."

She tried to focus, though she could feel her chest heave as she fought back, breaking ever so slowly. If she was to focus, she needed to do something to fight the overwhelming despair she felt. Something occurred to her, and gave her a small glimmer of hope. It might just be enough.

"Mother and he... I just..." she struggled to say. "Maybe Cormyr wasn't struck so bad. Perhaps it's better there. Do you think?"

Anderea stayed silent. There was no way, they both knew. Just like that, the glimmer was gone. Though she knew it was a vein hope. But she did know what else to do.

"Gods." She hissed as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

It was no use. As much as she tried, grief was too strong.

"So much for... the no crying rule." She muttered.

Anderea put an arm around her. "I believe it was more for father that the fish."

A few feet in front of them, ripples broke the surface.

High above them, Dall lowered his telescope, satisfied that they, and his boat, were safe. It would do no good to watch them endlessly when there were others around him. He picked up his spear again and continued to clean it. It didn't take long before something caught his eye. He moved to the other edge on top of the ox-cart and peered through the telescope once more. His friend and helper Ghim milled around at the top of a hill doing... something.

Dall was about to continue his watch when he noticed he had a shovel in his hands. Though the leaves of the trees made it difficult to see clearly, he saw he was digging into the earth. Dall continued to watch in confusion. What on Toril is he doing? he wondered.

Then he saw it. Through the trees, a collection of long holes lined up in a grid-like manner.

He was building a graveyard.

Time stood still in the weed ridden garden of the Moonstone Mask as everyone froze in place. With only the heavy ragged breathing of Dar, rage barely contained. He held his crossbow, a loaded bolt aimed squarely at Ty-Varaz's forehead. The only thing stopping him from pulling the trigger was the sharp edge of a shortsword blade at his neck.

"I will not hesitate." Rillick said sternly.

He the anger, there was despair in the half-orc's eyes, and he certainly couldn't blame him. He could not imagine what he would do in Dar's place. The four stood unmoving, and Rillick began to get nervous. He admitted he wasn't entirely confident his blade could pierce Dar's tough light grey hide.

Fortunately, Dar lowered his crossbow, and a huge weight lifted on three of them at least. Dar looked at the grass with contempt, then looked up at Ty-Varaz.

"You have a pouch or some such?"

Ty-Varaz eyed Dar cautiously, but pulled the large coin-pouch from his belt and handed it to him. Dar grabbed it and pulled it inside-out to let what few coppers fall to the ground. He stepped around the pile of corpses and knelt down at the fountain's basin where the chain, and his brother's severed hand and foot lay.

"Sawed through his hand." Muttered Dar as he lifted the hand by the little finger. "From the look of it, his foot got stuck and he cut that off too."

Gently, he lowered the limbs into the leather bag and tied it shut. He walked over and shoved it into Gelnen's backpack. Rillick didn't quite understand what Dar was doing, but he thought it wise to not pry.

"Must've used a tourniquet." He said as he walked back over to the fountain. "Be much more blood otherwise."

He looked around the garden at the corpses strewn about. Rillick did the same, noting the group semi-circling the fountain facing the broken fence were more dense. The corpses leading to the fence were fewer, then the largest amount hung over the metal bars and sporadically trailed out of view around the corner.

"He fought his way out through the fence." Said Dar. Seems he came up with a similar conclusion.

Dar moved up to the fence and looked out. "Mrrl, you out there?" He called. Then, without so much of a gesture, he climbed over.

Rillick noticed two small trails of blood leading out of the garden. One was straight and thin, the other winding and splattered. He followed the half-orc, while Gelnen and Ty-Varaz quickly snatched up the smithing tools before hurrying to join them.

Dall followed the scrapes and crunches coming from the top of the hill, a mound of furs slung over his shoulder. The eery sound of shovel on dirt made him ill at ease. He emerged on the hilltop and carefully approached his ragged friend.

"Ghim..." he said softly, "are you well?"

Ghim didn't respond. He proceeded to dig. How long had he been at it without warm clothes? He thought worryingly.

"You keep this up, you'll freeze to death over out here."

He still didn't respond. It was as if he could not hear him. The biting breeze chilled him to the bone. Dall stepped closer.

"Put on some warm clothes at least." He showed him the furs.

Still nothing, not even a glance his way. It was evident there was no use in talking to him. For whatever reason, he was much too focused on his task. Dall turned around and headed back down the hill.

Rillick followed close behind Dar as he followed the blood-trail leading through the back streets, away from where the the walkers would be thickest. Mrrl wasn't that idiotic, he thought, at the very least.

They turned a corner and came face-to-face with three walkers. Rillick quickly noted the narrow surroundings and went to draw his shortsword. But before anyone could react, a bolt shot straight into one of them, then the other, then the last one. Rillick turned his head in confusion and saw Dar with his crossbow raised, one hand on the lever at the side. Dar said nothing and continued, yanking out the bolts out of their heads along the way. He glanced at Gelnen and Ty-Varaz, then moved his hand away from his sword and continued.

A short walk up the alleyway revealed a sizeable number of corpses, eight at a glance, all with stab wounds in the head.

Dar exhaled loudly and lowered to his knees. "Had enough in him to take out so many. Even one-handed and hopping about." He set to work loading his crossbow, slipping them into a small belt connected to the channel. "Toughest berk I ever met, my brother, even amongst my kind."

"Any man can pass out from bloodloss," said Rillick, "no matter how tough they may be."

"Oh will ye look at that. Hey, feast yer eyes."

Morralees bounded over to the two half-elves walking up to the camp, bags of fish in their hands. Other settlers sidled up with relieved grins on their faces. Anderea took out a rope with the fish tied to it and handed it to him. He laughed triumphantly.

"Lasses... because of you, my children will eat tonight. You have my sincere gratitude."

Anderea grinned and wrapped her arm around Amee's shoulders. "You can thank my sister for that." Amee look at the ground and smiled.

Anderea walked up to Lorelai and handed a rope to her as Chorrol stared at it wide-eyed with amazement.

"Wow."

"Wow indeed." Lorelai laughed. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Amee smiled proudly. "Father."

"Can you teach me to do that?" asked Chorrol.

"Er, sure. I'll teach you all about crafting spears and the like." She looked at Lorelai nervously, "if that is OK."

Lorelai laughed again. "You won't catch me arguing."

"Hey, Dall."

Amee looked behind her at Anderea's calls. Sure enough, the old beastmaster wandered up to them wearing a concerned frown. His manner dampened the cheerful mood. Shaan, who was sitting by a tree silently a few feet away, rose to his feet and joined the rest. Dall cleared his throat.

"I, uh, I don't want to alarm anyone... but we may have a bit of a problem."

The blood trail lead the four to an opened door into a blacksmithy.

"Mrrl!" Dar shouted into the darkness.

The loud echoes that bounded off the empty walls made Rillick flinch.

He shot a glare at Dar. "Might I remind you we are not alone?"

"Sod that." Said Dar, as he marched into the store. "He could be bleeding out as we speak. You said so yourself."

Rillick sighed, annoyed, and gestured to Ty-Varaz and Gelnen to follow.

They stole through the building, past the empty storage devoid of weapons up to the furnace itself where the trail stopped. Dried blood was smeared on the anvil and an sharpened blade lay on the top. Rillick tapped it with the back of his hand. It was still warm.

"What is that burnt on there?" Gelnen asked and pointed to specks of charred black along the metal.

Rillick examined the steel closer and his heart sank.

"Skin. He used fire to seal the stumps."

He looked over at Dar who looked pale.

Dar cleared his throat. "Told you he was tough. Nobody can kill Mrrl but Mrrl."

"Best not to take it on faith." Said Rillick. "He lost a lot of blood." Though he was not thrilled to be the pessimist, he had to remain vigilant if he wanted to save Mrrl's life.

Dar shrugged in response. "Didn't stop him from escaping his death trap, slaying all those blighters back there."

"Where would he go?" Gelnen approached them. "How in Torm's name are we to find him?"

Dar thought a moment and wandered over to the broken window in the far side of the room and peered outside. The glass was on the ground. "He's out there alone as far as he knows, doing what he must to survive. I'd say he would try to get out of the city."

"Ya call that survivin'?" Ty-Varaz snapped. "Just wanderin, aboot tha streets, maybe fallin' unconcious, wha're his odds out thar."

"No worse than getting chained and left to rot by you sorry shites." Dar growled threateningly. He turned and towered over Rillick. "You couldn't kill him. Not so worried over some dead monster bastard."

"What of a thousand dead monster bastards." Rillick looked him firmly in the eye, trying to hide his nervousness.

They stood silent for some time before Dar spoke. "Do as you wish. I will get him."

He shoved past him. But Rillick braced and arm on his chest. "Dar, wait."

"Get your hands off me!" Dar exclaimed angrily, and shoved him back. "You cannot stop me."

Rillick almost flew across the room from the hard shove. He struggled to keep his balance and threw himself back in Dar's path.

"I do not blame you." He said quickly before he had the chance to do it again. "He's family, I understand. I faced countless dangers to find mine. I know exactly how you feel." He paused briefly to study his manner, then continued. "He cannot get far with his wounds. We'll help you check a few blocks but only if we keep a level head."

He stepped back and waited. Dar's heavy ragged breathing returned as he glanced at the floor. Finally, he looked up and nodded once.

"I can do that."

Rillick breathed a sigh of relief.

"Only if we get those weapons first." Said Ty-Varaz. "I'm not wanderin' tha streets 'o' Neverwinter with just me good intentions, aye?"

Dar hesitated, but nodded in agreement. Satisfied, Rillick took the lead.

"He will come back. They always do."

"I know." Ghim muttered under his breath.

"Speaking of which, I think I hear him now."

Sure enough, he too heard the thud and snap of footprints trekking up the hill.

"Sounds like he brought the entire camp with him."

Dall and Shaan stood before him, silently watching. He ignored them and continued his work, hoping they would go away.

"Hey, Ghim." Shaan slowly stepped forward. Ghim picked up the pace. "Ghim, why don't you stop a while? Just give us a moment here, please.

"Might as well humour them. They'll never leave you alone otherwise."

Ghim stopped and glared at Shaan. "What do you want?"

Shaan backed away. "We're a little concerned, is all."

"Dall says ye've been out here for hours." Said Morralees.

Ghim looked down at the halfling. "So?"

"So, why are you digging?" asked Shaan, then chuckled, tying to lighten the mood. "Heading to Kara-Tur, Ghim?"

The mood did not lighten. Ghim narrowed his eyes. "What does it matter? I'm not harming anyone."

"Except yourself." Said Dall. "The frost is setting in, and you've been out here in the cold for hours with no protection. You can't keep this up."

Ghim suddenly noticed he was shivering furiously. Perhaps he should stop for but a moment.

"I suppose he speaks the truth. Still, it's not like you'll die this second. Carry on."

Ghim started digging again. "Sure I can. Watch me."

"Ghim, they will not say it, so I shall." Lorelai spoke next. "You're scaring folk." This made him stop what he was doing. "You're scaring my son and Cralo's daughter."

"Ah, yes, children. The driving force behind everything. One only needs to mention them and they bring nations to their knees."

Ghim sighed, annoyed. "They have nothing to be afraid of. I'm out here by myself. Why don't you simply leave me be?"

Shaan took a few steps towards him. "We think you need to rest, OK? Why don't you go and sit yourself by the fire? Some food maybe." He paused, searching.

"Persistent, isn't he?"

"I'll tell you what, perhaps in time, I'll come out here and help you myself." Shaan continued. "Ghim, just tell me what is this about. Why don't you just give me the shovel?"

"He thinks he can push you around after what he did? The nerve!"

Shaan extended a hand, but Ghim pulled the shovel away.

"Or what?" he growled.

"There is no 'or what'. I'm asking of you." Shaan stated calmly as he could. "I'm coming to you and I'm asking you, please. I have no intention to take it from you."

"And if I don't, then what?" he shouted. "Then you beat my face in like Eddard, will you not?" Shaan's fists scrunched into tight balls. Ghim gestured to everyone around him. "You lot seen his face, yes? What's left of it." He turned back to Shaan. "See, now, that is what happens when someone crosses you."

"That was different, Ghim." He muttered through his teeth.

"Would you look at that. It seems we've hit a nerve."

"You weren't there." Amee cried out. "Eddard was out of control. He was hurting his wife."

"That was their marriage!" he spat. "That was not his. Who let be king?"

Ghim stared down Shaan, breathing heavily. Shaan relaxed and stepped closer to him. "Ghim, I'm not here to argue with you. Just give me the shovel."

"That does it. I'm tired of this."

With a yell, Ghim swung his shovel at Shaan's head. He ducked under it just in time and dived into him. They crashed onto the ground.

"You have no right!" Ghim yelled.

"Hey, hey, Ghim." Shaan whispered as he pinned his arms and legs with his own.

"You have no right!" He yelled again, tears welling up in his eyes.

Shaan shushed him gently . "Nobody will harm you. You hear Ghim? Nobody means you harm."

Ghim struggled for a while, but gave up and relaxed.

"That's a lie." He said softly. "That's the biggest lie there is. I told that to my wife and two boys. I said it a hundred times. It did not matter." He gazed into the dirt that swallowed him. "They came out of nowhere. There were dozens of them. Just pulled them right out of my hands. He looked up and locked eyes with Lorelai. "The only reason I got away was because the undead were too busy eating my family."

"It's OK, my love. I'm here. It will all be OK."

Gelnen knew what the others were going to say. Though he refused to look up he could feel the judging eyes booring into him. He knew that if he himself were among them, he would give him the same stare.

"You are not doing this alone."

Rillick's comment made him flinch. He did understand why they would think this madness. Hopefully he could explain his plan properly. He looked up from the etchings of the city on the ground made with chalk.

"It's a good idea, OK, if you just allow me to explain." He began. "Going out there in a group might work of we all had shields, but we don't. Instead we're slow, drawing attention. If I'm alone, I move fast. Look." He rested the tip of his finger between two squares. "That's where the staff lay, five blocks from where we are now." He dragged it along through a narrow gap and stopped at a scrunched up piece of paper. "That's the bag of weapons on the opposite side," He then placed an unsharpened spearhead a ways away from the paper, "and here's where the alleyway I dragged you into when we first met. That's where Dar and I will go."

"Why me?" Dar asked.

"You have the only ranged weapon among us. While Dar waits here in the alley, I run up the street, through the narrow passage, grab the bag."

"You have us elsewhere?" asked Rillick.

"I may not be able to return the same way. Walkers might cut me off. If that happens, I won't go back to Dar. I will go forward instead, all the way to this ally where you people are." Gelnen placed a pommel of a dagger onto the map. "Whichever direction I go, I have you in both places to cover me. Afterwards, we all meet back here."

"Hey," said Dar, "what did you do before the plague hit?"

Gelnen gave him a confused frown. "Delivered letters. Why?"

The air felt still, as if holding its breath. Though that may have been Rillick himself. He and Ty-Varaz weaved through the alleyways to their position.

Meanwhile, Gelnen and Dar ducked behind a stack of crates overlooking the ruined main street.

"You have some balls for a tree-hugger." Dar said with a sneer.

Gelnen gave him a sideways glance. "I'm not a wood-elf, I'm a sun-elf." He then ran ahead, keeping his head low.

Dar snorted in response. "Whatever."

Keeping close to the wall, Gelnen quickly crept along, occasionally ducking behind the odd upturned cart when a walker turned his way. Walkers grew in number, and he got the rising dread suspicion he had been seen by one. He dove over a line of barrels. Only a few more steps to go.

Dar heard footsteps from around the crate. He readied his crossbow, and when the sounds were close enough, he spun around out his hiding space.

"No, no shooty! What you want?"

He nearly shouted a cry of shock. Over the channel of his crossbow was a goblin in crude leather armor, his arms outstretched in surrender.

"I'm looking for my brother." Said Dar, his crossbow aimed firmly on the small creature. "He's hurt bad. Have you seen him?"

Of all the confusion on seeing a goblin of all things in the city, it was the only thing he could think to ask.

Before he could react, the goblin screamed at the top of his lungs. He couldn't understand the words. Dar's foot shot out and rammed into its chest. It flew into the wall and he shoved the loaded crossbow onto its forehead.

"Shut it!" he hissed. "You'll bring the gluttons. Answer me, goblin."

Gelnen burst out of the narrow alley and darted his head around. His eyes landed upon the thing he was looking for. The dead centaur lay a few feet away from him. He dashed towards it, the swords and spears wrapped in a blanket tied with rope came into view. Gelnen stopped but a moment beside the marvellous creature. Countless chunks of flesh had been rendered from it and its entrails spilled onto the stone.

"Wow..." he breathed. He had never seen a centaur before.

He heard a chorus of snarls gaining on him, and he gathered up the weapons and ran as fast as he could back the way he came. Through the alley and back onto the street he spied a brown cloak lying on the ground next to a staff. judging by the glowing skull of the Balder's Gate brand it had to be Rillick's cloak. It would be incredibly foolish to retrieve it.

He cried out in anguish and snatched it off the ground as he ran.

Rillick heard a high-pitched scream coming from the location where Dar was. He glanced at Ty-Varaz and saw his surprised expression. Without need of any words, they darted towards the sound.

Dar seized the goblin by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Shut up, shut up." He growled in warning.

Suddenly he felt a pair of hands grab his clothes and a sharp pain shot into his ribs. He felt another pair of hands scramble up his side and another sharp pain hit his arm. He spun around only to see a flash of green jump at him and land in his chest and drive a small dagger into his shoulder. He fell backwards from the sudden attack and landed onto the cracked stone. Only then he could see his attackers. Four more goblins looked down at him, one held a dagger at his throat.

Dar heard hurried footsteps ahead of him, and the four goblins sharply turned. The one on top of him extended an arm.

"That is bag, gobs, take, take!"

The four leapt off Dar and disappeared from sight. He lifted his head to see Gelnen being swarmed by the creatures.

"Get off me!" Gelnen screamed. "Dar! Dar!"

Two more goblins stormed into view astride hairless hound-like beasts and tossed ropes around the terrified elf. Dar grabbed his crossbow and aimed it at the struggle. He pulled the trigger and a bolt embedded high up into one goblin's thigh and scrambled to his feet. They hoisted Gelnen up and threw him on one of the mounts.

Dar pulled the lever on his crossbow and another bolt clicked into place, but before he could shoot it, walkers ambled in front of them. The goblins atop the beasts had spears and fought against them, and Dar growled in frustration as he pushed through the walkers, trying to reach them. By the time the walkers lay dead, and he reached the street, the goblins were gone. Their mounts bounding away into the distance with Gelnen bound with rope.

"Come back here, you bastards!" he yelled in vein after them.

He turned to see Rillick and Ty-Varaz run around the corner. They stopped at the goblin keeled over in the middle of the alley.

"What the?" Rillick managed to say before Dar stormed over and grabbed the creature by the throat.

"I'll rip your head off!" he roared.

"What happened?" Rillick asked with urgency.

The goblin kicked and struggled against Dar's grip, desperately clawing at his leathery hands.

"They took Gelnen!" He yelled into its face. "This little bastard and his little bastard friends. "He shook it violently. "I'll tear you apart!"

Rillick looked at the creature in the orc's vice. There was fear in his eyes. He would have to question why and how goblins were in the city. But later.

"Lads," Ty-Varaz called, "we're cu'off."

"Get back to the blacksmith." He ordered. "Dar. Don't kill it. Yet."

The rage in Dar's eyes softened. "Fine, lets go." He followed Ty-Varaz, dragging the helpless creature behind him.

Rillick walked over to the bag of weapons and hoisted it over his shoulder. He then noticed the cloak laying underneath, and smiled. A metal skull with ruby eyes was emblazoned on the fabric.

That was foolish, Rillick thought. But he picked it up regardless and joined the others.

Shaan was almost annoyed he didn't join Rillick's mission, just to get out of this cold. Frost began to settle on the grass and the wind picked up to a light biting breeze. Indeed, the Northwest could get cold in the woodlands around Neverwinter. Especially at this time of year. He pulled his fur cloak closer towards him to try to ward off the cold and trudged on. The metal bucket in his hand was freezing something awful. He laid eyes on Ghim, peering off in the distance, a rope tied around him and to the oak tree and a small campfire glowed beside him. He stopped a few feet from him and watched him for a few moments. He hadn't noticed him yet, and was... talking. To no one.

He put it out of his mind, and approached him. Ghim looked up in surprise, then changed to sullen. Shaan reached for the wooden mug and scooped some water from the bucket.

"Ghim, drink some water?"

He looked down. "Okay."

"Here you are, my friend."

He rose the mug to his lips and tipped it carefully. He flinched as the water reached his lips.

"It's cold."

"I am aware," Shaan chuckled.

Eventually he drank with minimal protest. He then looked at the glowing embers to his side, then looked back up.

"Can you stoke the fire a little?"

Shaan considered it, and decided to comply. "Sure. But not too much, remember?"

He made his way around the tree to the small stack of firewood and picked up a log.

"Warm you up, yes?" he called back to him.

"Indeed." Came the response, though he could barely hear.

Once he pushed the log onto the fire, Ghim spoke again.

"How long will you keep me like this?" he asked.

"Well," Shaan explained, "until I no longer think you're a danger to yourself and others."

Beyond the two was another, larger simmering campfire inside a ring of stones. Lorelai and Cralo huddled around it with their children wrapped amongst their winter clothing. Lorelai had her poetry book in her hand tutoring Chorrol with reading.

"I apologise if I scared your boy and little girl." He said to the two.

"Cold can make one do strange things." Said Lorelai quietly, not looking up from her book. "Nobody's blaming you."

"Your not scared now, are you?" He asked with a hint of desperation.

Salpha looked up at him. "No, mister."

Ghim looked away and breathed a sigh of relief. He looked to the side to see his friend Dall wander up to join them.

"That guard captain's wife isn't very bright, is she? Tis nowhere near cold enough to addle one's mind."

"Your mother's right." He said. "The frost had addled my mind is all."

"Ghim, do you know why you were digging?" Dall asked. "Can you say?"

He opened his mouth to explain, but his mind drew a blank. What was he doing up there?

"I had a reason." He said after some thought. "Something I dreamt last night." He paused and looked over to Chorrol. "Your father was in it. You were too. You were worried about him." He sighed and looked back at Dall. "Can't remember the rest." He then looked back to Chorrol. "You worried for your father?"

Chorrol tapped nervously on his mother's arm. "They're not back yet."

"We need not talk about that." Lorelai snapped.

"He is a brave little child, is he not? He's very afraid, but he will not show it."

"Your father's a guardsman, child." Ghim continued. "He helps people. Perhaps he came across some folk needing help is all." He gazed at the ground and smiled in admiration. "That man, he's tough as nails. I don't know him well, but..." he looked up. "I could see it in him. Am I correct?"

"Yes, indeed." Shaan chuckled.

"Nothing can stop him from getting back to you and your mother," he said, "I promise."

An air of silence washed over everyone.

"All right then," Shaan announced finally, "Who wants to help me clean some fish?"

Chorrol looked at Salpha excitedly and they ran after him. Cralo rose to her feet and followed behind.

"Stay with Cralo, okay?" Lorelai called out to them, then turned to face Ghim.

She stood up and marched slowly towards him. She had some choice words to say to him, scaring Chorrol like that. She knelt down to his level, but the dead serious expression on his face gave her pause.

"You keep your boy close." The tone of his voice left her shaken. "You don't ever let him out of your sight."

She stared at him, who stared back. There was fear in his eyes. Why was there fear in his eyes?

Without another word, she rose to her feet and followed the others, perhaps a little quicker than usual.

Dar threw the goblin onto a dishevelled wooden chair. It squealed and tied to clamber over the back, but he pushed it back down.

"The rest of you," said Rillick, drawing his shortsword, "we need to know where they went."

"I tell you nothing." It said in response. His voice was throaty and high-pitched.

"Moradin's hammer," Ty-Varaz grumbled, "Wha' in tha blazes happened back thar?"

"I told you," Said Dar as he pulled off his shirt and reached for a cloth and the bucket of water on the floor, "this little green dungpile and his friends came out of nowhere and jumped me."

The goblin jumped up on the chair. "You jump me, you say you want find brother like it my fault."

He set to work tending to the multiple cuts on his body. "They took Gelnen. Could've taken Mrrl too."

It threw its head back and cackled. "That is stupid name! Orcy name. Not even gobdog stupid orcy name give."

Dar snapped his head in its direction, eyes burning, and he ran at the creature, but Rillick leapt in the way and held up his sword as a warning. The goblin screamed and leapt onto the back of the chair. It toppled backwards sending it sprawling on the floor.

"Back away, Dar!" Rillick shouted.

Dar's beastly growls soon died down and Rillick turned to face the creature. Dar stormed over to Gelnen's pack and reached into it.

"Want to see what happened to the last 'orc' I encountered?" he threw Mrrl's gnarly severed foot at the creature, who squealed and scrambled backwards, knocking over a shelf of raw materials. Dar ran over and grabbed it by the arm and lifted it up.

"Perhaps I'll collect some goblin feet next." He growled, so menacingly even Rillick felt a little shaken. He wrapped his fingers around its scrawny leg. It yelped loudly.

"Dar, enough!" Rillick ordered.

Dar picked up the chair again and shoved the goblin back onto it. The creature was visibly shaking in fear. Rillick approached and tried to make himself as unthreatening as he could manage.

"The goblins took our friend." He said softly. "All we want to do is talk to them, see if we can work something out."

It looked at him, confused. "You human. You not kill us?"

He smiled. "There are more pressing concerns, and bigger threats these days. Do you not agree?"

Rillick peered around the corner of a small run-down mill. Before him was a crude looking fortress made of various bits of debris. The structure looked as if it was hastily built.

"Can't fault them for their adaptability." Came Dar's voice behind him.

Indeed, despite the look of it, it was impressive what they did with the little recources they had. He looked back and to Ty-Varaz nervously testing the string of Dar's crossbow.

"Are you certain you're up for this?" Rillick asked.

He gave him a stern gaze. "Aye."

"Just pull the lever after you pull the trigger." Said Dar. "It'll load another bolt straight away."

Rillick marched over to the pile of weapons in the bowl of the large grinder and picked up a spear and a buckler and handed them to Dar, who shot a glare at their captive goblin, Lem-Lem, sitting quietly fiddling with the rope around his wrists.

"One wrong move, you get an arrow up the arse." He growled. "Just so you know."

Lem looked up and returned his glare. "Gom take arrow and put up you." He looked back down at the ropes again and lowered his voice to mock Dar's. "Just so you know."

"Gom?" asked Rillick.

"Gom-Relli." He answered without looking up. "He chief."

He turned to Dar and drew his longsword. "OK then. Let's go see this 'Gom-relli'."

The three all made their way up to the fort's gate, Rillick dragging Lem-Lem along. Guards along the wall saw their approach and called out. He instinctively glanced around to make sure no walkers had heard, then back to the front when the gates opened.

Two rows of three goblins with spear and shield marched out. In-between them was another astride an armoured boar. He wore rusty chainmail and a skull of some horned beast over his eyes. When they were close enough to be in ear-shot, he drove his mount to a halt and held his hand up. The goblins on either side of him stopped in unison. Or tried to. Clearly they hadn't practised much.

Everyone stood ten feet from each other in an uneasy silence, waiting to see what one another will do. Finally, the chieftain turned his head to Rillick's prisoner.

"Lem. Are you well?"

Lem nodded his head furiously and shuffled up to the front. "They cut off Lem-Lem's feet." He cried.

Gom's beady eyes peaking out through the skull's sockets darted to Rillick, who readied himself.

"You're a guard." He said, noting his guard-captain's cloak. "Guards don't do such things."

"No, not he." Lem exclaimed before Rillick could respond. "This orc here. He cut other orc foot, show Lem-Lem-"

"Silence." Said Gom, and Lem slinked back and dropped his head.

Rillick noticed another goblin emerge from the gates and rush up to them.

"That is he!" It shouted as it pushed past Gom's guards and brandished a knife at Dar. "He shoot Fepi in arse."

"Fepi, calm yourself." Gom ordered. Once he stepped away, Gom looked back up and at Rillick. "Is this true? He wants Lem-Lem's feet? That's not very civilised."

Rillick waited a moment just in case something else will interrupt, then spoke. "We were hoping for a calm discussion."

Gom gave a small laugh. "This big dumb orc attacks Fepi's cousin, hits him, threatens to cut off his feet, Fepi gets an arrow in the arse, and you want a calm discussion?" he shook his head in amusement. "You humans fascinate me."

"Heat of the moment." Rillick quickly explained. "Mistakes were made. On both sides."

Again his eyes shifted, this time, to Dar. "Now, what does a human want with an orc?"

Dar's eyes narrowed as he fought to stay his ground.

"He is half-orc," Said Rillick, "and a member of our party." He glanced at him. "More or less."

"You got my brother in there?" Dar demanded, taking a few steps forward.

"No.. half-orcs, here." Gom grinned under his mask. "We do have an elf. Interested?"

Rillick drew a quick breath before he had the chance to do something foolish, and yanked the rope in his hands, sending Lem to the front. "I have one of yours, you have one of mine. Sounds like an even trade."

Gom stared down at the scrambling goblin at the human's feet, then looked up. "That doesn't sound even to me."

Lem's eyes shot open in panic. "Chief, no, no, no-"

"My people were attacked." He said, ignoring Lem pleads. "What do I do for their pain? Also, where is my bag of swords and spears?"

"Your mistaken." Rillick answered.

"I don't think so."

"About it being yours. It's my bag of weapons."

Gom's eyes narrowed. "The bag was in the street. Anyone could say it was theirs. Should I take your word? No." He gestured towards the goblins on the sides of him. The boar snorted menacingly at them. "What will stop my guards here from killing you now, and I take the weapons." The six soldiers rose their shields and advanced towards them.

The side of Rillick's mouth moved into a smile. "You could do that..." he looked up behind him to an opening in the mill where Ty-Varaz stood with Dar's crossbow aimed at the chieftain. "Or you could not."

"How quaint." Gom laughed. "A human, a half-orc, an elf, and a dwarf all working together."

He ordered the soldiers to stop and turned his steed sideways and shouted over his shoulder. Seconds later, on the top of the wall, Gelnen emerged, arms bound and getting pushed up to the edge by four goblins.

Rillick knew Gom took great pleasure in his feared expression, but he couldn't help it. Things were not going accordingly to plan.

"I see a choice before you." He announced. "You come back with Lem and the swords and spears, everyone will leave unharmed, or come back armed, and we see who can spill the most blood."

With that, he turned his boar around and they marched back towards the gates.

"A blade's worth more than gold. You will give that up for a scrawny elf?"

Rillick picked up a spear from the weapon pile. Dar turned his head to Ty-Varaz.

"If we ge' Gelnen back we might agree." Said Ty-Varaz. "Ya think 'e'll 'and 'im over?"

Lem jumped to his feet. "You call chief liar?"

Before he could react, he was shoved into the wall, his feet dangling from the air.

"Are you part of this?" Growled Dar, lifting him up further by his torn clothing. "You want to hold on to your teeth?"

This caused no reaction from him. He merely stared strongly at Dar.

"Question is," Ty-Varaz wondered, "do ya trust a goblin's word."

Dar dropped Lem and he landed clumsily on the floor. Dar walked over to Rillick, who was inspecting the shortswords and largely ignoring the two's displeasure.

"No, question is," he said, "what are you willing to wager on it? Could be more than these swords and spears. Could be your life. Gelnen worth that to you?"

Finally, Rillick looked up, and at Dar. "With what life I have, I owe it to him. I was nobody to Gelnen, just an... orcwit lucky enough to be stuck inside a magic barrier. He could've walked away, but he didn't. Neither will I."

Dar looked away and sighed, leaning forward on his hands on the bowl of the mill's grinder. "So, you hand the weapons over."

"I didn't say that."

He looked up to see Rillick's determined frown. Which moved to face Ty-Varaz.

"There is nothing keeping you here." He said. "You should get away, back to camp."

"And tell yer family what?" Said Ty-Varaz after a pause of consideration.

That was all that was needed to be said. Dar gave a single nod and picked up a spear of his own. Ty-Varaz did the same.

Lem-Lem jerked forward as Dar yanked the rope around his wrist. This could only end in disaster, he thought. He feared for Gom's life.

"Come, come, this madness." He pleaded. "Just do as Gom say."

They reached the uneven shaped gates and they opened, letting them pass. The group followed a pair of goblins through a courtyard past many cautious faces. Rillick adjusted his weight on the weapon bag over his shoulder and tightened the grip on his spear, holding it in front. He realised he may have made a big mistake, given how many there were. Not as many as what was normal, but still enough to overwhelm the three of them.

They were escorted into a large round hut and a throne made of stones and pieces of broken furniture. Sitting in the throne was Gom-Relli, his boar sleeping on some furs beside him.

"I see my swords," he said, guards with curved daggers took position between him and Rillick, "but I can't help but notice my spears are not in the bag."

"That is because they're not yours." Answered Rillick. "I thought I mentioned that."

"We stab foolish humans now!" one particularly muscular goblin cried. He recognised him as the one named 'Fepi'.

"Stab them to dead!" another cried out.

"Silence!" Gom ordered, then leaned forward, his arms folded into his lap. "I don't think you fully appreciate the weight of the situation."

"I am quite aware." Rillick signalled dar, and he pulled a dagger from his belt, cut Lem's binds, and shoved him towards the line of goblin guards, who let him through. "You have your man, I want mine."

Gom rose from his chair. "I will chop up your precious elf friend. I will feed him to our dogs." He made that menacing grin, accentuated by the horned skull on his head. "They're not like the types of dogs you have. They're the evillest, nastiest man-eaters you ever saw. And they have a particular taste for elven flesh." His smile changed to that of anger. "I told you how it had to be. Are you woefully deaf?"

Rillick dropped the bag. "My hearing's fine. You said to return armed." He moved into a fighting stance, holding his spear over his shield. Dar and Ty-Varaz followed suit. "OK then, we're here."

Gom stood up and revealed a shortsword and a round shield from behind the throne. The guards in front advanced slowly up to them, brandishing their knives.

"Fepi! Fepi!"

A voice rung out from the doorway behind them. When Rillick turned around he saw a wizened goblin with a look of desperation.

"Abelu," Fepi hissed, "go to others, now."

The old goblin hobbled straight through Rillick's line and stood between them, seemingly oblivious to their presence. This display caught everyone off-guard and lower their weapons.

"Abelu. This is not the place for you right now." Said Gom.

"But, but, Gitreb no breathe. He need heal magic."

Gom looked over at Rillick, who looked as if he was asking for permission. Rillick merely stood his ground, which Gom seemed to read as his blessing.

"Fepi, go remedy this, OK?" he ordered without looking away. "And take your grandmother with you."

Fepi hastily skirted around the wall and put an arm around Abelu, but when he tried to guide her out of the hut, she looked up wide-eyed at Rillick.

"They humans." She Gasped. She looked at Fepi, then back to him. "You no hurt Fepi."

"M-madam?" Rillick stammered, not knowing how to respond.

"Fepi good gob." She pleaded. "Fepi have problem but Fepi work much. Tribe need Fepi."

Rillick swallowed down the lump in his throat. "Madam, I wish for nothing less than to avoid bloodshed." A slight lie on his part.

"Then why come here?"

"We're... looking for someone. An elf named Gelnen."

Her eyes lit up. "You seek yellow elf? yellow elf with Gitreb. Come. Come, I show."

She grabbed his finger and began eagerly pulling him. He looked back at Gom, who narrowed his eyes, but ordered his guards to stand down.

The elder dragged Rillick towards the largest building up against the fort's edge. It was a structure already built before they arrived, and looked like it may have been a tavern of sorts. Behind him Dar, Ty-Varaz and many others, including Gom and even Lem, walked past him with urgency.

Upon entering the building Rillick was greeted by a large crowd of aged goblins hobbling on tall sticks and resting on beds of straw. Younger ones were dotted around them aiding them and made sure they were comfortable.

"Abelu." Said Gom. "Take me to him."

He followed Fepi into a room in the back where a group of elders crowded around one sitting in a chair, desperately gaping for air. Among the crowd, Gelnen knelt near him, looking just as concerned as everyone else.

"What in the hells is this?" he sidled up and whispered to him.

"I had heard of this affliction." Gelnen whispered back. "They call it 'asthma' I think. he just couldn't get his breath all of a sudden."

"I thought ya were bein' ate by goblin dogs, lad." Ty-Varaz hissed on the opposite side.

Gelnen looked behind them where a goblin dog lay on a bed of furs. It was hairless with albino skin, staring back at him showing the whites under its eyes. Gelnen stared at it for a few seconds where it began to thud its tail on the ground. He continued making eye contact, causing it to squirm and drag itself forward on its front paws. He looked back at Ty-Varaz with an amused smirk.

"Good, good. Breath slowly."

Gom's voice turned their attention back to the front.

His hand reached out and touched Gitreb's arm, and Rillick's eyes widened in amazement as he witnessed the chieftain's hand begin to emit a white light. When it dimmed, the elder in the chair made a long satisfying gasp, and exhaled in relief. The other elders around him assuredly patted him on the back.

Rillick's head was spinning. He could feel a few drops of tears leaning on his eyes. He had encountered and killed many goblins, but he never considered them as anything more than monsters of whom posed a threat. He guessed they still were, but even monsters will fight to survive.

He thought what would've happened if he attacked, if Abelu didn't arrive. He watched the old goblin smiling in relief and something occurred to him. Because of his sickness, Gitreb unknowingly prevented a war, and perhaps saved his entire tribe. Though as he considered how close they were to killing one another, anger began to grow.

When Gom managed to peel away from the grateful elders, Rillick put a hand on his shoulder. "A word, if I may?"

He complied, and they retreated to a quiet corner of the room. Rillick looked him in the eye.

"Although you have a good grasp on the common tongue," he whispered sharply, "you may be the most dim-witted goblin I ever met."

Gom inhaled sharply. "That hurts more than you realise, human."

"We were ready to kill every last one of you!" He said as loudly as a mere whisper would allow.

"Well, I'm glad it didn't happen that way." He said calmly.

"If it had, I would've had the blood of innocents on my hands."

"Mine too. We would've fought back. Not the first time we had to." He ushered Rillick and the other three and made their way out of the building. As he walked, he continued. "Protect the food, the healing supplies, what's left of it." He stopped, turned around and looked up at Rillick. "My kind may not be the brightest bunch, but we stick together. This tribe is my life-blood, and I will give everything to ensure its survival."

"Do you even have the supplies and knowledge to tend to so many of your elders?" Rillick asked, hoping he didn't sound too forward.

"Fepi is a good alchemist, and knows what herbs to get." Gom continued walking. He didn't seem to mind the question, much to Rillick's relief. "As for myself, before I became chieftain, I was a druid."

They followed him back to the chieftain's hut, where he ordered the guards to leave, and seated himself on his throne.

As they entered, Rillick now noticed the splintered bookshelf against the far wall filled with stacks of various books in relatively OK condition. He would ask why the large collection, but a more pressing concern had his attention.

"Why did you enter the city?"

Gom removed his helmet and hung it on the rung on the back of his chair. "I thought the walls would protect us. A foolish move it was." He turned around, scratching his bald head. "And not because of what you might think. We crossed paths with many humans. Not that one could call them such. Plunderers, more like, the kind that take by force."

Rillick gave a stern stare. "That is not who we are." Though his words were directed at Gom-relli, it was more a promise than a statement, to himself than to anyone else. Or perhaps it was a warning to his companions, or again, himself.

"How was I to know?" Gom shrugged in response and leant back in his chair. "My people get attacked and you show up with Lem captive. Appearances."

In the corner, Ty-Varaz sighed solemnly. "I guess tha world 'as changed."

This harboured an amused glance by the chieftain. "For you lot perhaps. For us, it is the same as it ever was." He looked back at Rillick. "Except now humans are focused on a bigger threat, and leave us alone more or less."

He reached over and stroked his boar's hide. It twitched slightly but did not rise from its slumber. "We do what we can here. We would leave, some of our workers have been preparing our hounds, but the journey here exhausted our elders. I don't think they can make another journey so soon. So we do what we do best. Gather up every scrap of debris, down to the last shard of glass, and build and fortify this place as best we can."

As Gom stared forlornly into the ground, Rillick noticed a change in his expression. His eyes grew intense and his brow descended to a frown. "The previous chieftain, he wanted to leave them. Leave them to wither and die. For the good of the tribe, so he said. I could not let that happen." He picked up the skull once more and stared into its empty eyes.

"The day our chieftain died... everyone appointed me. They wanted me to lead. I know not why."

Rillick thought a moment, weaving his hands together, then noticed Gelnen staring at him. The look he gave was of respect, he knew this. He looked over to Ty-Varaz, then Dar. They all had the same look when they glanced at him. He turned back to Gom-Relli still gazing into the skull.

"Because they can." He said simply.

He looked up, somewhat surprised, then smiled warmly. Rillick looked over to the blanket and quickly counted his inventory. Other than the rolled up pieces of paper, seven longswords with small round shields each, three spears and over a dozen shortswords.

Once it was clear, but those days are over. Goblins, orcs, knolls and any other lesser race no longer fell into a simple category.

There are no monsters anymore. Rillick concluded. Only flesh. Us and the undead.

"I am unsure how you would wield our larger weapons, but..."

He gathered up most of his shortsword supply and walked over to the throne. Gom's eyes lit up and he gifted him with a grateful smile.

With Gom-Relli's blessing, the party continued along the road, the great gates of the goblin fort closing behind them.

"Admit it," Gelnen nudged him in the shoulder, "you only came back for your cloak."

"Tell no one." Rillick chuckled, giving the cloak a swish.

"I cannot believe you gave away all our shortswords save for four." Dar grumbled behind him.

He began to try and justify his actions in his mind, giving away so many useful weapons that may save one's life.

"Shortswords are situational." He began.

Dar cut him off, ignoring him completely. "And for what? A bunch of goblins? They are not known for surviving long."

"Are any of us now?" he muttered.

Dar couldn't argue with that.

"Oh, gods."

They finally arrived back at the wagon. Or, at least, were they left it. Now all that remained was an empty space. Rillick ran forward.

"Fjord?" he called desperately. "Fjord!"

"We left her right there." Gelnen exclaimed. "Who would take her?"

Then it struck them. They all fell silent as the revelation came. Rillick spoke, clarifying what everyone else was thinking.

"Mrrl."

Dar strode forward with a worried look on his face. "He will be taking vengeance back to camp."

Rillick barely heard him. That beast of a man was likely riding towards the camp. His wife and son would be at risk, but, and he would never admit it to anyone, though his family were a close second, they were not the most urgent thing on his mind.

He wanted his horse back.

Dall felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned, Anderea looked at him with an exited smile. She held up a small necklace with an emerald.

"It's Amee's birthday tomorrow." She said. "I was counting the days to be sure."

Lorelai strolled along with Amee by her side towards Morralees standing proudly on a pile of rocks where their main campfire was. When he noticed their approach, he changed to a more timid stance.

"I, uh, built up stones all around, see? So the flames can be a tad higher and have 'em be hidden." he gestured to the circle and Lorelai could see the fire in the center. "After the mighty cold mornin' I doubt it'll get better."

Amee and Lorelai glanced at one another, impressed.

Shaan climbed to the top of the hill, with Chorrol close behind. When he emerged into the clearing, he noticed Ghim remained quiet against the tree, not talking to himself, simply looking out onto the horizon. He preyed that it was a good sign.

He walked up to him and knelt down. "Ghim, how do you feel, friend?"

He turned his head, and smiled reassuringly. "I am well. More myself now."

"I do hope you understand the need for this... this confinement." Shaan said carefully. "I have others I must think about. I just want to make sure there's no... there's no bad blood between us."

Ghim shook his head. "There are none. I understand."

Shaan sighed with relief. "OK. Will you come join the rest of us? The half-elves caught some fish earlier, they're cooking as we speak."

"I would like that very much."

Eddard heard the flaps of his tent open as someone entered, then two sets of footsteps, one quieter than the other. He dared not look them in the eye. Not like this.

He heard the sloshing of water and something placed at the edge of his bedroll.

"Will you not come outside with everyone?" that was Cralo's voice. She sounded different, somehow.

"To the abyss with the lot of them." He mumbled. "Wouldn't piss on them if their head were on fire."

He immediately regretted those words, as he began to hear them leave. Desperately, he turned and grabbed Salpha's arm. She struggled in his vice grip.

"Hey. Stay a while." He said softly. "Keep father company."

He could see through the blurry vision of his one working eye Cralo standing at the entrance. She stepped forward and gently took their daughter's hand.

"Edd, she wants to join."

Letting go hurt him more than the many cuts and bruises covering his face, but he was too weak to move. He dropped his hand and rolled over.

"Fine then!" he shot. "To the abyss with you both. None will need to bother my any longer for the rest of the night."

Once he heard their departure, he began to feel himself weep.

"Must you keep ignoring me? You can pretend I don't exist but it does not make it any less true."

Ghim looked down on his plate of cooked fish. In the centre was the main campfire and surrounding him were all the settlers he knew well, their faces illuminated in the darkness of night by the flames.

It was a strange sensation. These people who once feared him hours earlier were now eating with him.

"I must ask ye. It's driving me mad." He heard Morralees. Looking up, he saw him addressing Dall.

"That spear." He said, taking a bite out of his own fish.

Dall glanced over to the spear resting tip-down over the log he sat on. "What's wrong with my sword?"

"I see ye every day, same time, polishin' that thing, like a priest makin a sermon."

"I wonder this myself." Ja'qi chimed in.

Dall glanced at her, then back at Morralees. "I seem to miss the point."

"Unless I've read the signs, the world had come to an end this time." She said. "At least hit a ditch for a long while."

Morralees pointed at the polearm. "Yet there ye are every day polishin' that bloody spear."

Dall picked it up and held it. "Is it not important to maintain your weapons? Anderea, lend me your aid here."

His pleas for help were in vein, however, when she merely shook her head. She would not get involved in this. Instead, he simply focused on the weapon in question, picking off specks of dirt which clung to the tip.

He cleared his throat. "I am partial to something a father said to son, when he gave him a sword, dagger, or indeed a spear, that had passed down through many generations." He paused as he recalled the words.

"I give you all of what you hope and desire. Which will protect you no better than it did me, or my father before me. I give it to you, not that you may slay your enemies, but to remind you of your friends and allies, for a moment now and then, and remember that they, in fact, are the key to conquering them."

Silence fell over them as the words resonated in each of them. Shaan, especially. He looked over to where Lorelai sat, who simply looked onward. Again, he felt his anger rise.

"You're very strange." Said Amee, breaking the stillness.

"It were not me." he objected. "Another said those words. My own shoddy retelling, perhaps."

She laughed quietly and everyone settled. Behind her she noticed the oxen were restless, shifting and pawing the ground. She rose to her feet to investigate.

"Where are you going?" Anderea asked immediately after she stood.

"I won't be long." She said, annoyed at her sister's clingyness. "You don't need to know where I am at all times, you know."

Eddard awoke to a rustling sound, and sighed a growl. Someone was trying to get in.

"I thought I told you to leave me be, did I not?" he called out.

No answer. The shadow bumped the tent. He shot out of bed and stormed over to the entrance.

"Hey! What did I say-"

As he threw the flaps aside, he witnessed a pair of rotten, gnashing teeth lunge into his shoulder.

Amee rested a hand on the rumbling ox's neck.

"What's wrong?" she murmured, and made her way around him.

As she rounded the ox's head she heard a growl. Seconds later a walker seized her and chomped down on her arm. She screamed and wrestled free of it's grip and fell. She scrambled away and looked back to see its head impaled by the ox's horn.

At that moment, Anderea jumped to her feet and charged towards her as other walkers emerged from the tree line, filling the night sky with their snarls. The camp erupted into chaos, everyone shouted and scrambled to their feet and grabbed the first weapon their hands touch.

"Mother!" Chorrol screamed.

Shaan rushed forward with his greatsword. "Lorelai, get him down!" he swung the large blade, slicing through multiple targets with each swing.

Ghim charged past armed with a wooden club, smashing walkers in his path. "The oxen! We need to protect the oxen!

Rillick's heart leapt with fear as sounds of screaming men and beasts filled his ears.

"By Helm! Go! Go!"

Dall hurled his spear into the fray where it struck the head of a walker close to Ghim, who dropped his club and wrenched it free.

Morralees heard the horrific screams of the horses ahead, as he brought his club into an elf's knee, then its head once it was in range.

"Mother!" he heard Lorelai's son cry.

"I am here. Shaan, what do we do?"

"Follow me!"

Ghim ran over to Amee as another walker, a human, bit down into her shoulder from behind. She yelled in pain and slumped to the ground. He himself yelled in frustration and drove the spear into its head. He looked down at Amee's bloody form lying still, gasping for air, while a walker reached out at the ox. She looked up at him as he tried to consider what to do.

"Protect them..." she said weekly.

He nodded, and struck the walker in question and disappeared around them as soon as Anderea threw herself around her.

Shaan fought his way towards the pen, his sword caked to the hilt in the blood of the dead. Lorelai and Cralo followed close behind, clutching their children. When they reached the pen where walkers poured over the fences, he unbolted and swung the gate open and what few horses remain bolted through the gate and past them. All but one.

He rushed forward, sweeping through the leagues of undead surrounding his own horse, Highlander. He swung himself onto his back and lifted Chorrol and Salpha up with him and galloped back into the fray.

Beads of sweat poured from Morralees' forehead as he clubbed the dead dwarf for the fifth time, finally reaching the brain and killing it. In the distance he saw something bounding towards him. It leapt over him and barrelled over a group coming towards him. At last he saw it. Dar's wolf had joined the fight.

"This way, you lot!" Shaan shouted over the snarls and yelling. "Work your way over here!"

Chorrol and Salpha climbed up on top of the ox cart and Shaan immediately rode off and around the settlers, felling walkers as he did so. He noticed the halfling and Dar's wolf fighting for their lives.

"Morralees!" he yelled, swinging his greatsword both sides of him. "work up here!"

"Make your way to the cart!"

Shaan darted his head to the familiar voice. Over the hill, Rillick ran into view wielding a spear and shield, as did the others beside him. They pushed towards them, fighting in formation. Morralees sprinted towards the cart, and Harley bounded over to Dar.

The moment the last walker fell, Rillick dropped his weapons and sprinted over to the cart.

"Chorrol!"

Chorrol leapt off the top of the cart and ran crying into his father's arms. Seconds later, Lorelai joined in the embrace.

Soon everyone went still, and stared to the front, where Anderea held her dying sister in her arms. Rillick was hit with immense grief. He didn't know her, but there was no doubt she didn't deserve this fate. Chorrol began to cry in his arms.

"Aye, I remember your vision now." Said Ghim.

Everyone turned to him and he looked back in surprise for a moment. He looked over at the carnage before them, the dead bodies that littered the settlement, the once living and the now dead.

"I remember my vision now." He repeated. "Why I dug the holes."


	5. Restoration

_Mogrin_

 _I know not if this letter will find you well. I hope it does. I found others. My family, if you can believe it. My wife and son, they are alive. I want you to know this._

 _But there is something else you must know. Neverwinter is not as we envisioned. It is not as they promised. The city is no more. I lost a dear friend I met on my journey there to learn this. His name was Alenn, and a centaur no less. He was a good man, who did not deserve his fate._

 _I implore you, do not enter the city. It belongs to the dead now._

 _We are camped a few miles north-east, up by a lake in the woods outside the city. One may see it on a map. It is with great hope you will find us, but be wary. Last night walkers came to the woods. We lost many good people in the ensuing battle._

 _Godspeed, Mogrin. Take care of your child. I will write to you again tomorrow at dawn._

 _Rillick_

Giving a solemn sigh, Rillick put the quill down, rolled up the paper and tied it with string. Upon his shoulder, Dio was sleeping, his head tucked into his wing. he gently riled him awake and lifted the small dove and tied the message to his leg. Feeling a little guilty of disturbing the bird, he simply placed him on the ground to let him fly off on his own volition.

Without a moment's hesitation, Dio fluttered off towards the rising sun.

He pulled his fur cloak tight to him as a gust of cold wind hit him. It was not as cold as last night, at least. As he watched Dio disappear over the horizon, his thoughts turned to the plague. Who created this... walker? And for what reason? He needed answers. Perhaps he can somehow convince the camp to leave, to find them, maybe even find whoever controls them and put a stop to it once Mogrin and Duhane arrives.

What did Duhane say? Something about a wizard tower? It would be a good place to start.

Lorelai lowered beside Anderea, who still clutched tightly on her sister's lifeless hand. For a long while she sat in silence. there was nothing for her to say, but at the same time it needed to be said.

"I am so sorry." She began slowly. "She's gone. You must let us... take her." Those two words sickened her. "We all cared for her and I promise we'll be as gentle as we can."

She said nothing, as expected. Lorelai rose to her feet and left her to her grieving. There was nothing she could do.

All around her, settlers shuffled back and forth trying to gather themselves and lick their wounds, while others gathered up the remaining, terrified horses. She easily spotted Dar among the crowds with a spear, piercing the heads of corpses while Gelnen and Ty-Varaz carried them over and heaved them onto a burning bonfire.

When she joined Shaan and Dall by the campfire, she spotted Rillick coming down the hill and her spirits lifted somewhat. She moved over to him when he arrived, who looked over to where Amee and Anderea lay.

"She still won't move?" he asked.

"She won't even speak to us. She has been there all night. What will we do?"

"We mustn't leave Amee like that." Said Shaan. "We must deal with it same as the others."

Rillick gently pried Lorelai's arm from around his neck. "I'll tell her how it must be."

Every step closer to Anderea felt like an eternity. There was nothing he could say which could make her feel better. He knew this. When he finally reached her, he lowered and reached out to touch her shoulder.

"Anderea..."

There was a sharp ring of steel, and before he could react, he felt the point of a blade at his neck. Anderea looked right at him, her eyes warning.

"Technique doesn't matter if he is unarmed." She said calmly, though Rillick could recognise the poison in her voice.

At that moment, he felt incredibly foolish. He knew not what he expected. He thought many times what he would do if his family perished, but for it to actually happen, and to happen to the last of her blood, he could never imagine the harrowing sorrow she was experiencing.

He backed away slowly. "OK. I apologise. I'm sorry."

When he was at a comfortable distance, she sheathed her shortsword and turned back around.

As expected, the moment Rillick rejoined the others at the campfire, Dar protested against his hesitation, walking over wielding the bloodsoaked metal pike.

"You lot can't be serious." He said. "Let the lass be? The dead girl's a threat to us all."

"Then what do you suggest, pray?" Rillick asked him.

He took a few steps towards him, keeping his voice low. "Get over there and take care of it. Clean, in the brain. Hells, give me a bow and I can do it from here."

"No." Lorelai snapped. "By Bahamut's shield, let her be."

The ire in her eyes even gave Dar pause, and they decided to obey her. Though Dar's frustrated grunt as he stormed off showed his stance on the matter.

"They don't need to know." Muttered Ghim as he walked slowly in circles. "It isn't-"

"Hey, Ghim. We've work to do."

The half-orc's passing voice jolted him and he quickly gathered himself and followed him to the piles of bodies around the bonfire.

He passed Morralees, struggling with a corpse, heaving it onto its back, then side, then front. Dar heaved the body over his shoulder and headed towards the bonfire. But not before Gelnen leapt into his path.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" he exclaimed. "This is for gluttons. Our people go over there."

Dar looked to where he pointed, a wooden makeshift sled, then glared. "They're all afflicted."

"We do not burn them!" he yelled. Dar backed away in surprise. He took a breath to calm himself. "We bury them."

Dar stared down at the elf intensely, but Gelnen did not budge. Finally, he growled and turned, hefting the heavy corpse on his shoulder.

"You reap what you sow." He grumbled.

"Oh, shut yer bloody mouth!" Morralees exclaimed as he passed.

"You lot left my brother for dead!" he shouted as he dumped the body onto the pile of unburnt corpses on the sled, and gestured around him with his free hand. "You had this coming!"

Ghim looked on as he stormed off. "Aye, that is true." He said. "I know how he feels."

"You say something?"

He turned around in surprise, to see Ja'qi looking at him quizzically. He coughed nervously.

"What? Oh, nothing. Don't worry about-"

"Wait, are you bleeding?"

She turned her gaze down to the blurred red seeping from underneath his clothes. Ghim's heart skipped a beat as he tried to cover it.

"I just got some on me from the bodies." He stammered.

"The blood is fresh." She demanded. "Were you bitten?"

"No. I got scratched during the attack."

"You were bitten."

"No, I'm fine."

"Then show me!"

He reached out to her with a pleading hand. "Don't tell, please."

Alas, she immediately spun around. "A walker got him." She shouted. "A walker bit Ghim!"

"I'm OK..."

A crowd of settlers approached him, shock in their eyes. Dar walked up with him, his spear reddened from the heads of corpses.

"I'm OK..."

Ghim felt his hands wrap around a shovel. Everyone around him backed away nervously. Both hands now gripped the heft, and pointed it forwards. He heard distant voices from every side of him. The world spun wildly.

"I'm OK..."

Next thing he knew, the ground was closer to him, the shovel disappeared from his hands. He was unable to move them. He felt a sudden coldness on the side of his torso. The area that hurt the most.

"I'm OK... I'm OK."

Dar dropped Ghim's shirt covering his large bite mark and stepped back as Ty-Varaz released him from his grip.

Rillick looked on in horror at the sight. He did have in mind a clear idea what to do when it happened, but now, with such a scenario before him...

Some surviving settlers lead Ghim to the fire while Rillick considered his options, searching frantically in his mind.

"I say we spear him and the dead girl and be done with it." Said Dar.

Shaan shot him an accusing glare. "Is that what you'd want if it were you?"

"Aye." Dar returned. "I'd thank you while you did it."

"I hate to say it," all eyes turned to Dall, "I never thought I would, but maybe Dar's right."

"Ghim's not a monster, Dall," Rillick said somewhat forcefully, "or some diseased beast."

"I'm not suggesting-"

"He's a sick man. We start down that road, where will we draw the line?"

"The line's mighty clear." Dar answered. "Zero tolerance for walkers or them to be."

He decided now to reveal his plan. "What if we get him aid? I heard there was a wizard working on a cure."

"A Red Wizard of Thay at Silverymoon. I heard that too," Shaan replied, "I heard a lot of things before the plague hit and everyone was killed."

"Surely the wizard is still alive."

"That's a stretch right there."

"Is it?" Rillick said excitedly. "Spellcasters can protect themselves more than most. Especially those of the higher levels. If he is working on a cure, then what civilisation is left, they would want to protect him at all costs. Shelter, protection."

"You want those things. I want them too." Shaan looked away, hands on hips in contemplation. "If anyone can find out who did this, it'll be the Harpers. If they are alive, they'll be at the Twilight Hall in Berdusk.

"That's a hundred miles back the way we came." Lorelai argued.

"That is correct, but it's away from danger. If Berdusk still stands, it'll be heavily fortified. We'd be safe there."

Rillick considered this. He could see Shaan's reasoning, but he shook his head regardless. "Berdusk is not easily fortifiable, even with the Harpers' help. The tower is our best choice and Ghim's only chance."

Dar grunted in frustration and grabbed his spear as he marched over to Ghim. "You go looking for old men in pointy hats, do what you will." He shouted over his shoulder. "Someone needs to take care of this bloody problem!"

He poised the spear, ready to plunge it into Ghim, who scrambled backwards in fear. But Rillick reached him and pressed the tip of his longsword at his back.

"We do not kill the living."

Dar stopped, turned around, and laughed mockingly. "That's funny coming from a man with a sword at my chest."

Shaan planted himself between Ghim and Dar, with Dar between him and Rillick. "We may disagree on many things, but not on this. Put it down."

Dar glared at both of them in turn before slamming the spear downwards into the ground and storming off.

"Come with me." Said Rillick, pulling Ghim to his feet.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere safe."

Dall stopped beside Anderea.

"I, uh, came to pay my respects." His voice was shaky.

No answer. She was dead still, as if paralysed.

"Did I ever mention how I lost my wife?" he asked, trying to find something to talk about.

"She fell ill, did she not?" he could barely hear from her.

"Aye. I dragged her to every healer, every cleric and priest. And after all the divine magic and potions... she was ready. But I never could." He could feel tears pushing against his eyes. "I spent the last few years so angry. Since then..." he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You girls were the first people I cared anything for."

At last, Anderea looked up and at him with a smile. She returned his caring touch with her own, covering his hand with hers.

There was a sickening squelch as Dar's spear plunged into yet another corpse's head. He was still not used to that sound. He reached Eddard and rose his spear, as he's done countless times before, except this time, a hand stopped him. He turned to see Cralo.

"I'll do it." She said, her face ashen. "He's my husband."

She took the the spear Dar handed to her and pressed it against Eddard's head. Though she was clearly grieving, Dar noticed an unmistakable burning rage inside her as she ever so slowly pushed the spear through her late husband's eye.

As Rillick approached the ox cart to check on Anderea he heard a sound. That sound he knew all too well. It was quiet at first, but grew louder as he neared. By the cart, he saw Anderea holding down her sister, now reanimated.

"I'm sorry for not being there." Rillick heard her say. "I always thought there'd be more time."

Should he intervene? He knew to not approach a grieving family member, but she was in danger. His head spun in conflicting circles, both scenarios he was trained to do, but his training didn't cover something like this.

"I'm here now, Amee. I'm here."

Amee responded to Anderea's voice as she pushed against her harder. Her raspy growls grew louder, which began to draw a crowd.

Thankfully, Rillick's internal battle of instinct was resolved when Anderea drew her sword and positioned it under Amee's chin.

"I love you." He could barely hear her say, before the sword shot upwards and Amee stopped moving.

Rillick's hand moved away from the swords at his belt. He tore himself away from the heart-breaking scene.

It was a few hours later, but the memory was still vivid in Rillick's mind. No one should need to go through that, to lose everyone they love. He heaved another mound of dirt from the hole he created.

That moment gave him new conviction. He had to go to Silverymoon. He had to end this plague.

Looking over to Shaan, he noticed his face wrapped in frustration, driving his own shovel more aggressively than needed. Rillick sighed. He had been like this ever since his return.

"Say it." Said Rillick, leaning on his shovel.

Shaan looked up at him and paused, hesitating.

"OK." He said at last. "I'm thinking if you stayed here, if you had looked after yours. Instead, you went off. You took half our men with you." He continued digging. "I'm thinking maybe our losses wouldn't have been so bad. Satisfied?"

He thought as such. Shaan blamed him for the tremendous loss from last night. He could not blame him, he had thought the same on occasion.

"If we hadn't brought those weapons back, I think our losses would be greater. Maybe the entire camp." He repeated the words he had told himself.

Before Shaan could respond, Dar's wolf emerged from the crest of the hill, pulling a wooden sled piled with bodies. Dar pushed the sled from behind. Further down the hill, the rest of the mourning settlers made their journey upwards.

"I still think it's a mistake not burning the bodies." He said once he joined the two. "It's what we said we'd do, yes? Burn the lot, wasn't that the idea?"

"At first." Rillick muttered halfheartedly. He had no patience for the half-orc or his constant whining.

Unfortunately, Dar wasn't done. "The pixie gets all emotional, says it's not the thing to do, we just follow him along?" he rose his voice for all could hear. "These people need to know who's in charge, what the rules are."

"There are no rules." Rillick replied, trying to stay calm through clenching teeth.

"That's a problem." A voice reached them. He turned to see Lorelai. "We haven't had a moment to hold on to anything of our former selves." She said frustrated. "We need time to morn and we need to bury the dead. That is what people do."

Once again, Lorelai's words and tone ended any argument that may have been.

Ghim's eyes peeled open painfully at the sound of a woman's voice. The voice of someone he knew all too well.

"So you went and got yourself bitten, have you?" she scoffed.

Suddenly, violent flashes of the previous night battered him.

"Oh, no." He groaned deliriously. "No, no, no, no. Please not this."

The images got increasingly more vivid. He grabbed his reeling head and looked around.

He was inside the ox cart, with benches jutting out the walls and various crates and barrels stacked orderly in the corners. He himself was lying on a bedroll, several blankets lined the floor to his side and over his legs exposing his bare chest. Since he felt hotter than a blazing fire, he had thrown them of him.

"You remember this?" she asked.

He was attacked with another series of images. The screams, walkers surrounding him. Cold, slimy hands digging into his skin.

"No, no, no," he cried, "no, no."

He felt an agonising pain shoot up from his side. The same feeling when the creature bit into his side.

"You have failed me twice now. Now you will become one of them."

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

All was silent.

The funeral had commenced. Rillick looked on, his wife and son in his arms, as one by one the settlers stood over their loved one's graves. Rillick could only recognise Cralo with Salpha in her arms, and Anderea struggling to drag her sister into the grave, refusing any help Dall offered. Hours passed, and soon everyone started down the hill, heads hung low. Rillick, Lorelai and Chorrol stayed back from the group. All at once, painful regret seeped into him. It almost drove him to tears. A burning question surfaced in force. What if Shaan was right?

"Burying other people is bad enough." He said, desperate to say anything to take his mind off the awful feeling. "But the thought of one of us..."

Lorelai shushed him before he could utter another word.

"Are we safe now, father?" Chorrol asked him. "Now we're together?"

He lowered himself to his level. "I will not leave you again. I promise you that. Not for anything." His vow was sincere, but he knew it wouldn't last. "Now give me a chance to discuss some things with your mother, OK?"

Chorrol nodded reluctantly and ran off down the hill.

The regret returned in full force as Rillick took Lorelai's hands and faced her.

"Shaan blames me for not being here." He said shakily. "Do you?" he waited for a response without an idea of what he wanted her to say. After a while of silence, he continued. "We have swords now. Fine quality steel. We're stronger."

"And we have fewer people. That makes us weaker." Her words cut him deep. "You want me to say you were right? I understand that." She thought a moment more. "All I can say is neither one of you were entirely wrong. It's the best I can do now."

Not entirely wrong. The words circled in his mind. It wasn't ideal, but it was better than it could've been. He took a breath. Now for the real reason for this meeting.

"What about the wizard?" he asked, waiting for her protest.

"Rillick..."

"We have an opportunity to find who did this." He exclaimed. "To put a stop to this. We need relief, we have a sick man who needs help. Why do people not see that?"

"Look at their faces." She replied with a shaky breath, threatening to cry. "Look at mine. None of us are adventurers. We are all terrified. If one of us suggested, based on a whim, that we head towards that city... you have no part of it." She choked. He could clearly see the fear in her eyes. He did notice the fear in everyone's, He just never acknowledged them until now.

"Tell me something with certainty." She whispered with desperation.

Rillick racked his brain to think of something. They couldn't stay here, he knew that. But he could be wrong. Silverymoon was a long and dangerous trek, and it could be best to not go. They have proper steel to better defend the camp, but perhaps it wasn't worth the sacrifice. Was Shaan right? Or was he himself?

"I love you." He said at last. "That's all I have."

She looked up at him and smiled, as if to say 'it will do.'

"I love you too."

Rillick and Lorelai entered the ox-cart to the smell of fresh wood. It was reassuring that, at the very least, the cart would remain strong. In one corner, Cralo sat beside Ghim, pressing a wet cloth along his forehead.

"His fever is worse." She said sadly.

"Do you need anything?" Lorelai asked Ghim.

He thought a moment. "Water. I could use more water."

Lorelai nodded. "I'll get some. Cralo, will you help me?"

She led Cralo outside, leaving Rillick alone with the sick man. He knelt down. As soon as he did, Ghim began to cough violently. He quickly handed him the metal bucket at the foot of the bedroll. He grabbed it and spat drops of blood into the bucket. He leant back, breathing heavily.

"Watch the sahuagin." He said, staring straight ahead. confused, Rillick glanced over to where he was looking. Who was he talking to?

"Their tridents will gouge the boat. You know this, yes? Amee is there, at the edge with her spear." Ghim slowly turned to face him. Though not at his eyes. "You'll protect the boat from them, yes?"

Unsure of what to do, Rillick just nodded.

"I'll watch the boat." He replied. "Don't worry."

Outside, Lorelai was leaning on the wall of the cart while Shaan spoke to her in hushed whispers.

"Look this thing with the wizard... Lorelai, it's a mistake." He stopped, studying her. "So you take his side?"

"What else? He's my husband." She reminded him.

The words struck him. "It may be time to play the dutiful wife, but you can't tell me fixing your marriage is worth putting others at risk."

She glared at him with contempt. "Folk here make up their minds without bringing my marriage into it. A habit you'd do well to cease."

Shaan looked away a moment, then back to her. "I guess I'll add it to the list of habits I'm breaking, whether I like it or not."

"What habits?"

They both sharply turned and saw Rillick exiting the cart with a quizzical question. Lorelai had a brief shock of panic before Shaan spoke.

"Just talking about our need for a plan, friend." He said quickly. "So do we leave or no? Maybe you lot may want to stay here. We can set some more traps-"

"We can't stay here." Said Rillick. "We both know this."

"I was telling Shaan," said Lorelai, "I think we should trust your judgement."

Rillick looked at her in surprise.

Shaan sighed and clapped Rillick on the shoulder. "Come, lets go on our patrol."

The two former guardsmen strolled through the woods, weapons at the ready. Rillick wielded a spear, whilst Shaan held their only bow. The forest was quiet, thankfully. Well, almost.

"I tell you, friend. These people, they're not swayed. You go to Silverymoon, you may be on your own."

Ever since they began their patrol, Shaan had not stopped talking, berating him about how foolish his plan was. He had blocked it out a while ago.

"You'd do well to consider whether you want to put Lorelai and Chorrol in such a position."

"I must do what is best for my kin." He said, absent-mindedly.

"Best for your kin? What, expose them to all kinds of danger?"

"As opposed to what, prey?" Rillick exclaimed, his fumes of patience had run out. "Crossing miles of hostile territory?" they climbed a hill. "We need sanctuary. I say we run to the nearest portal, not further into the Plane of Shadow. Why will you not side with me?"

Shaan sighed in frustration. "See, I want to. It's just... I don't see it."

"If it were your family, you'd feel differently."

The moment those words exited his mouth and made themselves known, Rillick froze. He had uttered them without thought. A heavy silence landed on the two, as Shaan stopped behind him, and he could feel his eyes burning into the back of him. He turned around slowly.

"What did you say to me?"

His tone stabbed him like a dagger. He had to remedy the situation, and fast.

Shaan continued. "I kept them safe. I cared for them like they were my own."

"I did not mean it that way."

He strode up to him. "Then how did you mean it?"

"I..."

"Go on, then. How did you mean it."

"You mishear me. You have it all wrong." Rillick scrambled. "Listen... You know I can never repay that debt."

A twig snapped. Just like that, their discussion ended, and, with a knowing look, they split up and toward the sound.

Shaan crept around to an elevated position and nocked an arrow as Rillick went forward, his spear poised to strike. Shaan could see him clearly through the trees, moving forward cautiously.

Then it hit him. An opportunity, the perfect opportunity. They were alone, and no one would know.

His body moved on its own. He drew the string back, and trained the arrow at Rillick.

This had been the moment he had been waiting for. No one around, no one would know. Ever since Rillick arrived there's been nothing but grief to the camp. All he had to do was straighten two fingers, a simple act to end this farce about leaving, to return things to how they were.

To bring Lorelai back to him.

The string of the bow began to creak from the strain, his arm burned. A long time he lingered, head spinning. At last he lowered his bow. No matter how hard he tried, he could not kill his best friend.

Another snap of the twig to the side of him. He shot his head to the side to see Dall, his green scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, and staring at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"By Helm!"

Shaan's throat suddenly felt very dry. He laughed nervously.

"I know." He quickly spun. "We may need to do something to be recognised out here. Blimey." He slid the arrow back into his quiver. Once he signalled to Rillick to follow, he turned back to Dall.

"Let us be off then. Nothing out here."

Dall stood frozen as the two men passed him. It was true he never fully trusted Shaan, but he never thought he would go as far as kill another member of the group.

Back at camp, everyone was crowded around the stone fire-pit. Anderea slept cocooned in furs and Lorelai ran a knife along some sticks to create sharp spears for fortification.

Once Rillick, Shaan and Dall joined them at the fire, Shaan cleared his throat.

"I've, er... I've been thinking about Rilick's plan." He announced. "There are no... There are no guarantees either way. I'll be first to admit that." He looked up at him, and Rillick noticed there was something about him, sadness in his eyes. "I've known this man for a long time. I trust his instincts." There was something else. Anger? Surely not. "I say the most important thing is to stick together. So... those of you who agree, we leave at dawn."

It was surprising to Rillick how quickly he changed his mind, when moments ago, he was so adamant. Regardless, he was relieved, and turned in to prepare for tomorrow.

 _Mogrin_

 _We are to leave the woods today._

 _If you got my letter from yesterday, you may be coming here. If you are, we'll be gone by the time you arrive. I will leave for you a note and map behind for you. Look for a sled marked with a red flag. With this, you'll be able to follow our trail._

 _We ride to Silverymoon, a Wizard of Thay is said to be there. As your son said, we are seeking the wizard working on a counter-spell. If there are anything left, would you not agree it would be there?_

 _I do hope you were right about that place. I need you to be._

 _Rillick_

Ghim jolted awake and gasped for air. His heart was racing, his body in panic. It was only with a soothing voice did he begin to calm.

He did not have long to live, he knew that. He could feel himself slipping away by the second.

"Everyone, lend me your ear!" Shaan shouted atop a crate. The settlers gathered round. "One of the oxen is hurt. She's fit to pull but we'll be slower than normal. Those of you who have, or can ride a horse, do so. You will ride ahead, make sure the way is clear. If there're any problems, return and we'll plan our next move. Everyone else in the cart."

Once everyone agreed and dispersed, Rillick stepped forward. "And those of us who's horse is stolen?"

"You can take Highlander." Shaan replied as they walked.

"What of yourself?"

"I'll be with Dall at the reins."

They stopped as Morralees rushed up to them, his family looking on.

"We, uh... We won't be goin'." He said.

His wife sidled up to him. "We have family in Mirabar. We want to be with our people."

"You'll have to pass by Luskan." Shaan warned. "You won't have anyone to watch your back."

"We'll take the chance. I must do what's best for my family."

"You are certain?" asked Rillick.

Morralees nodded. "We discussed it. Ye cannot change our minds."

"So be it. Shaan?"

"Aye." He handed Morralees a shortsword, as well as a whetstone. "Here. Equal strokes on each side, never the edge, every few days."

He shook the hands of the two humans.

"My thanks, all 'o' ye." The wife cried. "For everything."

"Best of luck to you." Said Shaan.

Everyone said their farewells and took positions in and around the ox cart. While they were setting up, Shaan quickly took note of who was where. Most of the party was inside the ox-cart, except for Anderea, Ty-Varaz and Dar with his pet dire wolf, Harley. 'Companion', he corrected himself. They settled into their horses and took position around the cart.

Rillick was to ride Highlander, but he was nowhere to be seen. Confused, Shaan glanced around, then sighed with relief as he appeared over the hill and ran over to the mount.

And so Dall drove the oxen onward and the cart began to roll. They left the dishevelled camp behind, thinking about the future, plans, wondering if anything will ever be the same again. It certainly wasn't the first time Faerun was threatened.

Atop the hill was a sled, marked with a red flag. Resting on it was a folded map with hastily scrawn words.

MOGRIN

GOING TO SILVERYMOON

THIS AREA

NOT SAFE

Rillick

Covering the festering wound once again, Dall rose to his feet and faced Rillick.

"I said I needed help from your horses." He said, annoyed.

A wave of remarks entered Rillick's head, but he thought it best to hold his tongue.

"Can she pull through just a while longer?" he asked in vein hope.

"That's what she had been doing all this time. I'm unsure if she got anymore in her."

Shaan emerged around the corner. "I see something up ahead. A hut of sorts. A witch's hut with healing herbs if we're lucky."

"You lot, Ghim, it's bad." Ja'qi said urgently, "I doubt he can endure much longer."

With a nod, Shaan turned back around. "Rillick, will you keep an eye on things?" Rillick agreed, and he continued. "I'll take Highlander and ride ahead, see what I can bring back."

Ty-Varaz stepped forward. "Aye, I'll come along too and guard ye."

"Keep your eyes open. We will return in haste."

Once Shaan and Ty-Varaz rode away, Rillick entered the cart and sat himself at Ghim's side, leaning his back on the wall by his head.

They remained as such in silence for a long while, neither knew what to say. At last, Rillick spoke.

"We will be back on the road soon."

Ghim groaned painfully. "Oh, no. Gods! My bones... My bones are like glass. Every little bump... By Ilmater's light, this ride is killing me!" he looked up at Rillick, his eyes pleading. "Leave me here. My end is nigh. Just leave me. I want to be with her."

"Who is 'her'?"

"To be honest, I don't know. Perhaps it is simply a phantom dreamt up from my feverish mind. But her words bring me comfort."

Rillick thought a moment. "You have been delirious more often than not. perhaps you don't know what you ask. As you said, the fever."

He shook his head. "If she's not real, then she's not here at present and my mind is clear now. In a moment, she will return, I may not be." He gripped Rillick's arm as hard as he could given his weakened state. "Rillick, I know what I ask. I want this. Leave me here. Now it's on me, and me alone. My decision. Not your failure.

He covered Ghim's hand with his own and looked away. He did seem to know what he asked. He had hoped to save him. It was the reason they were making this journey. He stood and headed for the door as Shaan and Ty-Varaz reached them with a pouch of herbal remedies.

"It's what he says he wants." Said Rillick once he explained the situation to everyone.

"And he is of sound mind?" Cralo asked.

"He seems to be. I would say yes."

"Back in the camp when I said Dar may be right and you silenced me..." Dall began as he applied a salve to the ox's wounded leg. "You misunderstood. I would never so much as consider callously killing a man." He bound the wound with a fresh bandage and stood, adjusting his scarf. "I was to suggest we ask Ghim what he wishes. And I believe we have an answer."

"We just leave him here?" Shaan replied. "We ride away? I am unsure I could live with that."

"It's not your choice. Either one of you."

Once again, Lorelai ended any debate. It was clear to everyone what to do.

They carried Ghim a short ways up a hill and laid him leaning on a large tree. Even between the two of him, he was very heavy. There was a lot of dead weight. Rillick had no idea he was this ill.

"Hey," he exclaimed weakly, "another bloody tree!"

Shaan gently held his shoulder, mainly to keep him upright. "Ghim. You know it doesn't need to end like this."

"No. The breeze, it's nice."

Shaan was about to say that wasn't what he meant, but decided not to. He stepped back as Dall moved in.

"Dall," Ghim whispered, "take care of Ara and Evee, won't you?"

Dall looked puzzled. "Who?"

"The oxen. I gave them names days ago, never got around to telling you."

"Of course I will."

Ghim looked on from atop the hill as the party boarded the cart and mounted their steeds and rode away. Then he heard it, looked up at the dancing leaves on their branches, and smiled.

"Oh, hi there." He said. "You've been gone a while."

Rillick looked back and saw, in the distance, the feint image of a peaceful smile on his face. At the very least, he thought, at least he found solace in his last moments.

No one saw Ghim's smile turn into that of abject horror.

 _Jeer's Journal_

 _Day 63_

 _It has been 194 days since our studies on the plague and 63 days since it spread to all corners of Faerun, perhaps all of Toril. As of today, I have made no progress worth writing down._

 _Day 65_

 _I rearranged my spells, taking out some of the more aggressive ones such as Meteor Swarm and Disintegrate, to use the mana to further my goals. I do wish I did it a month ago, but I wasn't sure if I may need it for... obvious reasons. Such is the bane of being a wizard, and not a sorcerer._

 _Alas I never studied divine magic. There are many tests I would like to do requiring that particular field, but with so few scrolls._

 _Day 66_

 _I'm still unable to sleep well. I can't seem to keep to a regular schedule, and as a result, it now takes longer for my spells to recharge. It is a problem I'm unsure how to remedy._

 _I feel very lonely these days. That may be the cause of my insomnia. If not, It certainly doesn't help._

 _Day 67_

 _My live specimens are gone. The tragedy of their loss cannot be overstated. They were some of the first to be afflicted by this mysterious plague, and mayhaps the key to discovering the source. None of the other specimens we captured even come close. They perished prior under different circumstances._

 _I don't know why I write this. I doubt anyone will see other than I. Will they?_

 _I think tomorrow I'll climb to the very top and launch myself off. I haven't decided. However, tonight. Tonight I plan on getting drunk._

At long last, as the horses and oxen rounded the hill, the town of Silverymoon came into sight. However tired, Rillick drew his longsword once his feet touched the earth. Just on the inside of the walls stood the tower looming over them. It wasn't long when the rest of the party had dismounted and joined Rillick's side.

They stared in horror at the grizzly scene before them. The walls were no more than hills of rubble with only patches still standing. The ground was covered in a sea of mangled, disfigured corpses, pile high, Commoners and soldiers alike. There was a great battle here. It looked as if the entire town was at the gates.

And the smell... It reached him from here, and it could only get worse. He turned around.

"Everyone, keep moving." He whispered so as to not alert any unwanted attention. "Stay silent."

Sure enough, the moment they walked through the gates, the smell intensified, bombarding them so vile that Rillick wanted to tear his nose from his face, but he continued through the rotting corpse laden streets of Silverymoon, determined to reach his destination. The others coughed and retched over the deafening roar of buzzing flies.

From the window, Jeer watched the group scurrying around. Why were they here? He thought. What possible reason would they willingly enter a place like this? The smell alone should be enough to deter a troglodyte, let alone a person.

Then he noticed their path was leading to the tower, and his stomach dropped.

"No. Please turn back."

The party reached a clearing, his cloak wrapped tightly around his face in a desperate attempt to keep the stench out.

They reached the tower's base and Rillick tried the large double-door.

It didn't budge.

"There's nobody there." Cried Gelnen.

"Walkers!" Shaan shouted, raising his shield.

They emerged from the descending darkness like a encroaching wall.

Dar grabbed Rillick by the shirt from under his chainmail. "You led us to our graves!"

"He made a call." Came Dall's voice.

Dar let go, turned and shot a walker approaching them. "It was the wrong bloody call!"

"You shut your bloody mouth!" Shaan yelled. "Rillick, it's a dead end."

Rillick didn't budge. He simply stared at the sky. The others backed away slowly into each other. The walkers' growls edged into earshot.

"Where will we go?" Cralo cried, clutching her daughter tightly.

Lorelai tried to calm herself and put a hand on his shoulder. "She's right." She said with urgency. "We mustn't be in this city after dark."

"Twilight Hall." Shaan suggested. "Still an option."

The growls grew louder.

"We need answers tonight, now!" Lorelai yelled.

"At the window!" Rillick shouted. "Something moved!"

"Ya imagined it."

"Something moved."

Shaan gripped his shoulder. "Rillick, everyone's dead. It was probably a walker inside. Come!"

Rillick struggled free of his grip and pounded on the doors.

"Rillick, there's nobody there!" cried Lorelai.

He banged both fists on the door. "I know you're in there! I know you can hear me! I beg of you, we're desperate! Please help us! We have children, no food, our beasts are tired, one is badly hurt! We have nowhere else to go!"

Shaan swung his longsword through the head of an encroaching walker. "Keep your guard up!" They were almost on top of them.

He rushed forward and wrapped his sword arm around the screaming man.

"If you don't let us in, you're killing us!" he heaved on Shaan's grip. "I beg you, please!"

Rillick's battle wavered as the party began to leave. "You're killing us! You're killing us!"

"Come, my friend, lets go."

At last, Rillick turned around, ready to leave this accursed place. The moment he did, the doors swung open. They spun around, shielding their eyes from the blinding flash of light.

At the doorway was a small figure, his hand aflame, pointed towards them. A ball of fire burst from his hand, past them and exploded in the middle of the hoard.


	6. Tesipe

The room was filled with muffled shouting. Shaan swung the door open, to be blast by the clutter of voices of priests and priestesses of the temple lead by figures fully clad in plate armor and helmets hiding their faces. He called for help, but no one listened.

He wasn't fully aware of what was going on. One minute he was on patrol, the next, the creatures attacked. Some kind of undead in unfathomable numbers. He needed to flee the city, that much was certain. But not without Rillick. He wasn't about to abandon his captain.

He looked up as he heard the priests pleading. Backed into the wall as the men of metal stared down at them. What happened next took him off-guard. To his horror, the soldiers drew their swords and ran the priests through. Butchered them before his eyes. A soldier drew a dagger and embedded it into the now dead priests' heads.

The door behind the armoured soldiers slammed open and the creatures poured in, grabbing one of them. He panicked and flailed his sword every direction, tearing the tapestries on the walls. He was dragged out of sight, and the others ran outside after him.

Shaan turned back around and faced Rillick, lying motionless in the bed beside the vase of flowers he left the previous visit. The convoy will leave soon, he needed to leave.

"OK. I'll get you out of here, friend."

He hoisted him up with all his strength, but with so much dead weight, Shaan could barely walk. There was no way he could carry him all the way to the convoy.

Shaan was at a loss. Growls became louder, as did the shouting and sounds of battle. He knelt down and stared at Rillick.

"What do I do?"

The door swung open and a soldier entered the room. Shaan only just managed to dive under the bed out of sight. The gleaming metal with smears and spatters of blood looked barely human, as it scanned the room. Finally, a tinny, echoing voice called behind it.

"Come on!"

It turned and left. Waiting a few more moments, Shaan emerged from his hiding place.

"Listen, if you're to wake up, I need you to do it now!" he demanded. "Please, show me a sign. Anything! Please, Rillick..."

A loud, beastly roar shuddered the building, followed by a small quake. As if something very large and very heavy landed.

He couldn't abandon him, but there was no way he could transport him. He thought to himself if he was in the same position, and Rillick was where he was, what would he do?

An idea came to him. Though he wished it didn't.

He ran down the hallway, looking back at the soldiers having great difficulty keeping the abominations at bay, and reached a table. He dragged the heavy piece of furniture back down the hall and shoved it up against the door outside Rillick's chambers.

The creatures rounded the corner. With great difficulty, Shaan ran the other direction.

...

The silhouetted figure outstretched his arms. Streams of fire burst from his hands and trailed along the ground until it encircled them in a ring. The figure stepped out of the doorway to reveal a clean-shaven dwarf in an extravagant, but dirty, red robe.

"Anyone infected?" he called. His accent was not as thick as most, but still noticeable.

"One of our party was." Said Rillick sadly. "He did not survive the journey."

"Why are you here? What is it you want?"

"A chance."

"That's asking an awful lot these days."

"I know."

They stood in silence for a while. Walkers who tried to pursue them burned up by the Wall of Fire long before they reached them.

"You will all give me a sample of blood." The wizard said finally. "These are my terms."

Rillick nodded without a moment of hesitation. "We can do that."

Everyone practically threw themselves into the tower.

"Vi!" the wizard called once they were inside. "Reactivate the barrier!"

The fire disappeared and the doors closed. Everyone caught their breaths.

Rillick held out his hand. "Rillick Grimoire."

The wizard didn't return his handshake. "Jeer of Thay."

...

With torch in hand, Jeer lead the party up a spiral staircase.

"Can all mages do things like that?" Dar asked from the back of the line. "With the fire?"

"Oh, my spells are much more powerful than that." Jeer answered with a smile. "But you lot look harmless enough." He grinned and gestured to Chorrol over his shoulder. "Except you. I must keep an eye on you."

The corners of Chorrol's mouth very slightly twitched.

By the time they reached the top of the stairs he lead them down a dark corridor. burning torches lined the wall. Cralo glanced out of a passing window.

"How far up are we?" she asked, voice quivering.

"Afraid of heights?"

"A little."

They reached the end of the corridor, which opened up into a large room shrouded in pitch darkness.

"Try to not dwell on it. Vi!"

He heard something move beyond them. Jeer dug into his robe and threw his hand forward. Seconds later the room suddenly lit up.

The walls were covered from floor to ceiling with books and tombs, a desk lay in the middle, flanked by alchemy stations and enchanting tables. In the middle of the room was a well of crystal clear water.

Jeer walked ahead and stretched his arms wide. "Welcome to my domain."

Rillick looked around in wonder. He had never even dreamed of seeing a place such as this.

"Where are the other Red Wizards now?" he asked.

"I'm it." He said grimly. "I'm the only one left."

"What of the one you were speaking with?" Lorelai pointed out. "Vi?"

He looked to the ceiling and something swooped down from on high. Only when it lighted on Jeer's shoulder did he see what it was. A raven. Glowing from a Light spell.

"This is my familiar." He explained. "Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them... welcome."

The raven tipped its head from side to side. "'Allo, geffs." It squawked. "Weckum."

He looked up, his humour had disappeared. "We're all that's left. I'm sorry."

...

Once the drops of blood filled the small vial, Jeer quickly sealed Anderea's cut with a Minor Wound rod.

"What's the point?" she grumbled. "If we're afflicted, we'd all be ill."

Jeer made an effort to calm himself. Ever since he began collecting from each member, she'd been complaining even more than the little ones.

"I've already broken every rule letting you in here." He calmly stated. "At the very least, allow me to be thorough. You okay?"

As Anderea rose to her feet, she lost her footing. The exotic dark woman rushed to her aid.

"She hasn't eaten in days." She explained. "None of us have."

...

The room echoed with joyous laughter. They raised their glasses and ate hungrily from their plates.

"...When Chorrol is in Chessenta or Luiren," Lorelai protested, "then he may have a drink."

She was shocked at Dall's judgement in allowing Chorrol to drink wine. Not angry, but she felt it best he didn't. She felt a nudge by her side.

"What's the harm?" Rillick grinned, drinking from his own tankard.

She wanted to argue, but Rillick's smile held her tongue.

She reluctantly slid the tankard in front of Chorrol, who, to a round of applause, took a sip. He shoved it back and contorted his face in disgust. Everyone laughed and Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief.

Amongst the celebration, Rillick only now noticed Jeer, sitting alone in the corner, the raven sleeping on his arm. He cursed himself for his tardiness and stood, tankard raised.

"It would seem we haven't thanked our host properly." He announced.

"Ach, 'e's more than juss oor host!" Ty-Varaz added with slurred speech, raising his own mug.

Shaan remained stoic throughout the celebration, drinking in uncomfortable silence, not even breaking a smile. "So when will you tell us what in the nine hells happened here, Arch-mage?" he said suddenly.

Once he said those words, the tone turned dour in an instant. Everyone fell as quiet as he.

"We're celebrating, Shaan." Rillick said softly, desperate to return the cheer. "We need not do this now."

As he lent forward over the table at him, Rillick saw there was a quiet rage behind his eyes. "Hold a moment. That is why we're here, yes?" he said as he eyed him. "This was our plan, to save the world. Instead we find him. One dwarf. Why?"

Rillick was about to plead further, but Jeer spoke beforehand.

"When things got really bad, the others just... left. To be with their families. When things got worse, when the convoy got overrun, the rest ran to the hills."

"Every last one?" Shaan asked.

He shook his head. "Some could not face walking out the door. They... departed. Many took their own life." He ran a hand down Vi's coat. "That was a bad time."

"You didn't leave." Said Anderea. "Why?"

"I just kept working. Hoping to do some good."

From the end of the table, Gelnen sighed in irritation. "Way to spoil the mood."

...

The party followed Jeer up another flight of stairs and down a corridor, Vi flying ahead, glowing from another of Jeer's Light spells. As they walked, Jeer began to relay the information needed for their extended stay.

"The rooms are spacious enough. If you need more blankets there are some in the storage area. There's also a library if you get bored. Now, we have a limited supply of water, so If you bathe, don't use too much from the boiler."

At the word 'boiler', everyone perked up, glancing at each other with excited grins.

...

A hot bath. It is something luxurious in these trying times. It should feel soothing and relaxing. It certainly was for each person as they laughed and exclaimed sounds of bliss. But Anderea felt no such pleasure, scrunched into a ball in the corner with her knees up to her chin. She felt nothing at all. Only pain. There was nothing else.

There was nothing left.

As Dall passed the washroom, he heard an awful sound. As he entered, he saw Anderea hunched over a bucket. He rushed towards her.

"Everything's gone." She croaked.

"Always better going down than coming up, I take it?" he chuckled, but immediately regretted his words.

She dragged herself backwards until she hit the bath. "I don't mean the wine, Dall. It's over. There's nothing left."

Dall sat next to her and lent back on the bath. "Well, I... I see a chance to make a new start."

"Seven hells, Dall!" She shot. "Dall, did you not see the look on Jeer's face?"

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her. "Hear what I'm saying." She sobbed angrily. "There's nothing left."

Dall didn't know what to say. In his hesitation, he fled the room.

...

Amidst the scratching of paper as he wrote into his journal, Jeer heard unorganised footsteps nearing him. He sighed and soaked his raven-feather quill with ink and kept writing.

"How's the blood?" Rillick asked in a hazy voice.

"No surprises."

No response for a short time.

"I came to thank you."

"You did." He muttered, not looking up from the page. He didn't have much patience for drunkards.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Rillick collapse onto the floor. He glanced his direction. The man held his bottle of knee-capper in his hand. It was almost empty.

"Are you quite well?" he asked, mildly concerned.

Rillick dragged himself across the floor and propped himself on the wall. Much to Jeer's shock, the man began to weep slightly.

"You don't know what it's like." He said after he swallowed back his tears. He was barely coherent. "You don't know what it's like out there. You may think you do, but you do not. We'd have perished out there. It's only a matter of time. There's too many of those things."

Rillick crawled over and yanked on his arm. "My child... My wife... I never... I never told them what I truly thought. I just... I just kept it in. Kept... kept us moving, you understand? Just kept it in."

As much as Jeer was loathe to admit, there was some truth to Rillick's words. He had never set foot outside, the devastation only hinted to him by the windows of his tower. He couldn't imagine what the human had gone through.

He looked over to the mana pool in the centre of the room, a very feint, soft blue light rose from the water.

"All will be well." He said. "All will be well."

...

The library was indeed very impressive. Compact, yet filled with many books of all kinds. Lorelai rounded the bookshelf where Cralo sat engrossed in a novel while Chorrol and Salpha played chess on a nearby table. Quite poorly, she added to herself.

"Any good books?" she called to her.

"Enough to keep one busy for years." She closed the novel and placed it on the table. "Right then, come children. Bedtime."

She lead the children out of the room, passing Lorelai. "It's the first night we may actually get some sleep."

"I might stay a while." She said, and went back to browsing the bookshelves.

She heard a sound from behind her. When she turned her body jolted.

"You scared me." She sighed.

Shaan stood half leaning on the doorway. He had no shirt on and his hair was tangled and messy. He pushed off and stumbled towards her.

"I want to tell you a few things." He said. "Listen to me."

"Now is not the time." The smell of liquor was strong on his breath.

"Come now. When is it ever the time? How can you treat me like this?"

"You jest. You told me my husband died."

"I didn't lie. I didn't. Do you know what it was like there?"

Lorelai had enough. She had no patience for this. She pushed past him and headed for the door, but Shaan blocked the doorway.

"Stop. Things were falling apart. They were butchering people in the hallways. Walkers everywhere."

"So you left him."

"There were no one to help him!" he cried. "Just me! He was lying unconscious, I couldn't move him without adding to his injuries and I did not know what to do!" he began to walk forwards, forcing Lorelai to back away. "From the look of it, he was as good as dead. There was no way he could survive!"

"He did." She returned.

The back of her legs hit the back of the armchair. She couldn't move any further, but Shaan kept getting closer.

"But then I had you lot to think of." He whispered in desperation. "I had you and Chorrol. I had to get you to Neverwinter. If you thought for one second he was alive, would you have come?"

At this moment, Shaan's hands held the armchair on either side of her, holding her in place, preventing her from fleeing.

"I saved your lives, you and your boy. That is what I did, did I not? If I were to trade places with him, I would have. I would trade places at him because..."

Her body reacted on her own. She tried to shove his arms away and run, but instead they wrapped around her jaw.

"I love you..."

"No, you're drunk."

"And you love me, too. There is no way you were."

Lorelai struggled, desperate to escape his steel grip. His hands trailed down her neck to her chest, and pulled at the fabric.

"You love me, too! Stop! Lorelai. It's all right."

With a yell, Lorelai shot out her hand and dug her fingernails into his neck. At last, Shaan recoiled, grabbing the side of his neck. The look of horror almost matched her own. He stood there, staring at her. She did her very best to return his gaze.

With out another word, he left the room in a hurry. Lorelai collapsed onto the ground and cried.

Shaan's shoulder slammed painfully into the wall. The room was spinning, and it was hard to breathe. He removed his hand from his neck and stared at the specs of blood smeared on the palm.

Gods, he thought, what have I done?

...

Lorelai lay silent on the bedroll in her room. Breathing was difficult, her body shook uncontrollably, but at least she was alone. It was over.

The door opened behind her, and someone stumbled in, carrying the scent of alcohol. He scuffled and landed heavily onto the bedroll, and her body flinched as he embraced her. He must've noticed her shivering, because he pulled her tighter.

"We do not have to be afraid anymore." Rillick whispered gently into her ear. "We are safe here."

...

Rillick shuffled groggily to the table. From the look of it, people seemed to be feeling the aftermath of last night's celebration.

"Tidings." He mumbled as he plummeted into the empty chair beside his much more chipper wife.

Ty-Varaz placed a plate of eggs in front of him. Never had he been so happy to see such a meal.

"This place 'as everythin'." He exclaimed. "Thes're great fer an 'angover."

"Curse your dwarven resilience." Gelnen groaned in response, face down on the table. He laughed and placed a plate in front of him.

"Where did all this come from?" Rillick picked up a wooden cylander from the middle of the table. Was that salt?

"Jeer." Lorelai answered. "He thought it'd be of use to us." She looked over the table to Gelnen. "Some of us, at least."

He rose his hand and pointed around the room. "Don't any of you ever, ever let me drink again."

Everyone did their best not to laugh at Gelnen's suffering, though some failed more than others.

"Hoy there." Shaan shuffled into view.

"Likewise." Said Rillick. "Feel as bad as me?"

He pulled up a chair and fell onto it. "Worse."

He's not wrong, Rillick pondered. He looked miserable.

Lorelai seemed to stiffen beside him. Though he knew not why.

"What in tha 'ells 'appened to ye?" Ty-Varaz exclaimed. "Yer neck?"

Everyone noted the three red marks that streaked across the side of his neck. Shaan lay silent, poking at his breakfast.

Finally, he cleared his throat. "Must've done it in my sleep."

Rillick raised a suspicious brow. "Never seen you do that before now."

"Nor I." He glanced up at Lorelai. "Not like me at all."

Shaan was a terrible liar. Rillick knew something must've happened last night, But at present, it hurt to even think. He simply accepted it and ate in silence.

Shortly after, everyone else joined them. When Jeer emerged, he sat in a chair in the corner away from the rest of the party.

"Arch-mage," said Dall, turning to face him, "I don't mean to berate you with questions..."

"But you will regardless."

"We didn't come here for the eggs." Anderea finished in his stead.

He looked up from his own plate. Everyone gave him expectant stares. He sighed and pushed his plate aside.

...

The party gathered around a long table in the main study, the large pool in the center ahead of them. Jeer stood beside something covered by a large blue sheet. He flung it aside to reveal a large metal box. He clasped his hands behind his back.

"Open the cage, will you Vi?"

Rillick watched curiously as Vi flew off to the side of the box and Jeer positioned himself in front. He pulled on a snakeskin glove and held an eggshell in his dressed hand.

The walls in front parted and swung open. Rillick could hear chains dragging along the steel. Something alive was back there. A walker emerged from the darkness. A series of shocked gasps travelled past the party, including Rillick, who instinctively grabbed for his absent sword.

The walker was an elf and a young woman barely in her hundreds. A metal mask covered her mouth and her hands were crossed and nailed to her chest. Her legs were shackled, dragging a ball and chain.

Whoever caught the creature certainly took great lengths to contain her, so Rillick relaxed slightly upon noting that, but that still begs the question. Why?

Jeer muttered something, and his eggshell burst into a green light. The glove he wore grew ten times its size and shot forward and grabbed the walker. He walked up to her as she struggled against the giant magical hand and he turned to face them.

"This is Tesipe." He announced. "She was bitten and infected and volunteered for us to... record the process. Have no fear, she can't harm anyone. Now, can someone tell me what happens when one tries to heal an undead creature with magic?" He continued as if he was giving a lecture. He even paced back and forth.

"It hurts them." Shaan answered before Rillick could. "Cure and Inflict Wounds are reversed."

"That is correct. Now, observe."

He walked over to a shelf and picked up two scrolls. He opened the first one, chanted an incantation, and lay a hand on Teipe's stomach. blood red particles seeped from underneath his palm. Rillick knew the spell to be Inflict Wounds.

When he stepped back, a bleeding scab had appeared where Jeer's hand was. It took a little while for his mind to catch up, and only when Jeer did the same with the second scroll, this time the particles were blue, did it hit him properly.

The wound was gone.

"How is that possible?" cried Chorrol below him, mimicking Rillick's thoughts. "She's undead!"

"In every other instance, they are." Jeer explained. "Except for this one small detail." He turned to his familiar, who had returned to his shoulder. "My journal, if you would be so kind."

Vi flew off down the corridor. Moments later, she returned with a book in her talons. She dropped it, jeer caught it and dropped it open on the table.

Everyone huddled around him as he sat on the chair. Among the pages were detailed, and very well done, sketches of the elf girl when she was alive, with hastily scrawn notes covering every blank space around her.

"The disease invades the brain." He continued to flick through the book, the drawings depicted Tesipe's rapidly deteriorating health. "It races, faster and faster, then stops. Followed by your other internal organs." He turned the page, this time her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping. "Then death. Everything you ever were and ever will be... gone."

"Is that what happened to Ghim?" came Salpha's quiet voice.

"Yes." Cralo answered.

Anderea pushed back and wiped the tears from her eyes. Jeer glanced curiously at her.

Lorelai reached out to comfort her. "She lost someone two days ago. Her sister."

"I lost somebody, too." Said Jeer as he touched her gently on the arm. "I know how devastating it is." He let pass a moment of silence before turning around and moving back to his teaching role again.

He turned the page to a drawing of Tesipe, her eyes open and lips curled back into a snarl. "The resurrection times vary greatly. It may happen in as little as three minutes. The longest we've documented was eight hours. In the case of Tesipe," he looked closer at the notes surrounding the sketch. "Two hours, one minute... seven seconds."

He closed the book and looked up. "Vi, can you get the bag of rings?"

Once again, Vi disappeared down the corridor and returned, this time with a leather pouch.

Jeer caught the bag, untied it and lay it flat on the table. Sure enough, sitting on the fabric was a mound of simple silver rings.

"Everyone take one and slip it on." Jeer ordered.

They did so and he directed their gaze to Tesipe, still confined in the large disembodied hand. Her head was now shrouded in a feint green aura.

Later, the party returned the rings on the pile and Jeer closed up the pouch. He shoved Tesipe back into the prison and Vi closed the door.

"What was that light?" asked Shaan.

He gestured to the pouch on the table. "These rings allow one to Detect Life."

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor. They stared at Jeer in shocked silence.

"They're... alive?!" Lorelai stammered.

"In a sense, but only a very small part. Just enough to get them up and moving."

"But they're not alive." Said Rillick, his head spinning as he tried to comprehend this new information. "They die, then come back to life, like any undead."

Jeer dug into the pouch and tossed him a ring. When he put it on, Jeer stood in front of him. He was completely covered by the hazy green mist.

"As you can see, the aura surrounds the entire body." He explained. "With Tesipe and others like her, it's just the head. That part is what animates the body, and prevents reversal of the Wounds' spells. The 'you' part. That does not come back. Merely a shell, driven by mindless instinct."

"You mean necromancy." Anderea corrected him.

He took the ring Rillick handed to him. "No."

She gave him a confused frown. "What do you mean 'no'?

Jeer wondered over to the pool of water. "It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal, but it's not magical."

"How can it not be magic?" she asked, annoyed. "How are the walkers moving?"

There was a pause.

"I don't know." He sighed in defeat.

"Somebody must know something." She snapped. "Somebody somewhere."

"There are others, yes?" Lorelai added. "Surely wizards other than the ones from Thay."

"Mayhaps there are some like me still alive."

"How can you not know?" asked Rillick.

"The mirror I use to communicate was... lost. I've been in the dark almost a month."

"So it's not just here?" Anderea spoke in a hushed, sombre tone. "Nothing. That is what you're really saying, is it not?"

Jeer looked on at all the faces staring at him, expecting something. But he could not bring himself to answer. It seemed the absence of words answered their question judging by their defeated expressions.

"Gods." Ja'qi sighed.

"Well, I'm off to get drunk again." Dar grunted and began to leave, but stopped when Dall stepped forward.

"Ser Jeer, I know this has been taxing and I am loathe to ask one more question, but... this pool. When first we came, it was odd, but unassuming. But... lately it began to glow. What is it for?"

Jeer started for the door. "It's pure mana in liquid form. The... spell I'm preparing requires a lot of it."

"What spell?" Rillick asked.

But he leaves them without an answer.

Vi roosted on the back of the chair. Before she could fly, Rillick quickly grabbed her, holding her wings to her body. She squawked in protest.

"Vi, please," he asked as gently as he could despite his rather forceful action, "what is this spell you're preparing."

Vi looked up and rotated her head from side to side. "Gon go way."

He wanted to press, but he thought it best to not push is luck and simply let the raven go.

...

"What did the bird mean? Going away where?" Gelnen cried from the back.

Rillick continued bounding down the staircase, a torch held in front of him. He had a bad feeling.

"Whatever it is," Shaan answered, "I do not like the way Jeer up and wondered off like that."

"What th'ell's wrong with 'im?" Ty-Varaz exclaimed. "Is 'e run mad?"

They stopped at the end of the stairs in front of an unassuming wooden door. They must be far underground at this point. Carefully, he pushed it open and stepped in.

The room was completely barren. Not a stone could be seen inside. As Rillick illuminated the walls he noticed strange markings scratched into them. Symbols of some kind.

"Over here." He whispered.

Shaan hurried over and set eyes on the markings.

He reached out and ran his hand curiously along the markings. Rillick circled the walls and discovered they covered the entire room. Strange symbols that connected in an incomprehensible pattern.

The symbols on the walls and floor suddenly flashed brightly, drenching the room in a bright grey light, and dimmed just as quickly.

Everyone stood dead still as they tried to process what just happened.

"What in the hells was that?" Shaan hissed.

"Uh, you two saw that, yes?" said Gelnen. "That wasn't just me?"

"Aye, we did." Shaan replied.

The floor! Rillick directed the light from his flame downward. There were etchings of a tree-like shape with lines leading from a perfect circle in the center, to many different symbols. Shaan frowned and shook his head. "What would drive the arch-wizard to draw glyphs in an empty room?"

...

Lorelai clamped her hands together, trying desperately to prevent them from shaking. A full day's gone by and she was still terrified of that night. She forced her attention to Chorrol playing quietly in front of her.

She leant back on her hands, and felt a strange sensation through the ground. She frowned, confused, and stood up.

"Mother?" Chorrol eyed her curiously. "Is everything okay?"

She placed a hand on the wall. "I'm fine, dear." She replied. "It's just... the stones. They're shaking."

...

Jeer stood in front of the metal box now covered with a sheet. He sighed.

"I did the best I could in the time I had." He said, a tender hand on its surface. "I hope you might be proud of that."

He turned and walked slowly towards the well, which was now shining predominantly. "One always thinks there will be more time to prepare."

His body jerked as the tower violently jolted.

"Then it arrives."

The door far ahead of him opened and his guests wondered in, their confused questions filled the room.

"What's happening?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Hey, mage, why did the tower shake?"

He smiled in amusement. "I've been preparing for this moment for almost a year."

The half-orc stormed over.

"What do you mean?" he demanded. "What have you been preparing?"

"Rillick!"

Lorelai's cry averted Jeer's attention and he saw him and the sun elf, dwarf and larger human friend approaching them.

"Jeer!" Rillick called. "What is happening!"

Another jolt shuddered the building. A few books from the shelves fell from their resting spots.

Jeer began another lecture.

"It was this very city."

Another shudder, this time some furniture toppled.

"What?" said Anderea.

"These people were the last to hold out. While many others took their lives, the people of Silverymoon requested aid from the Harpers and Red Wizards of Thay. The wizards teleported us here, but by the time we arrived, the city was no more."

"What happened?" asked Ja'qi.

"Same thing that happened everywhere else. the creatures came. I don't know how things fare back home, and I fear the worst." He laughed. "People believe magic can solve everyone's problems. How stupid is that?"

Shaan stormed up to him. "Let me tell you..."

...Rillick grabbed his arm. "To the abyss with this, Shaan. I don't even care. Lorelai, grab our things. Everyone. We're getting out of here now!"

They nodded and hurried out.

The tower shuddered once again, this time the quake lasted longer and more intense. small rock shards from the ceiling broke away.

"Jeer, what's happening here?" Shaan demanded, then turned. "You lot heard Rillick, everyone get your stuff and let's go!"

Everyone ran for the door, but Jeer extended his hand and the door swung closed. Rillick struggled it open, with no avail.

"Did he just lock us in?" cried Gelnen. "He just locked us in!"

Ja'qi found herself beside Jeer's desk, his journal opened.

 _This will be my last entry. The day dawns. My final day in this world._

"You son of a whore!"

Dar charged Jeer, but quickly forced to the ground as everyone piled on to stop him.

Instead, it was Rillick who reached Him, eyes closed and muttering something with his arms above the pool of glowing liquid mana.

"Jeer," he ordered, "open that door now."

"I told you once that front door closed it will never be open again." He stated calmly. "It's better this way."

"What is? What are you doing?"

He didn't answer.

Shaan neared them and shook Jeer's shoulder as another quake shook larger shards from the ceiling and walls.

"What happens now!?"

"Do you know what I am planning to do!?" He yelled. Shaan reeled back in shock. "This world is ruined! Death around every corner! Monsters everywhere! No one can live here any more! You can't even sleep for fear of a slow! Agonising! Death!"

The party looked on, wide-eyed. Jeer took a few slow, deep breaths.

"Eight months ago I began working on a very powerful ritual. A Teleport spell capable of traversing the planes."

"The planes?" asked Rillick.

"Beyond this world, the material plane, there are many other realms of existence. Astral, ethereal, the Plane of Shadow. The one I plan to enter is the Planescape."

"How do you plan on achieving this feat?" Anderea asked.

"A simple Teleport, lesser, greater or mass, disassembles the subject's entire being and assembles it somewhere else. Mine does more or less the same thing, but I will also create a small rip in the fabric of the universe, exposing myself to the infinite void of the abyss."

He looked upon the terrified faces before him, and continued.

"The magic will then collapse in on itself and be sucked through the rift, carrying us with it. At that point we will be a mere spec of dust smaller than a grain of sand floating in the abyss. If all goes well, we will be forced into the Planescape and 'assemble' in the city called Sigil. If not... well, let's not dwell on that."

"What are the chances of ending up in Sigil?" Lorelai demanded.

"Very slim. Almost nothing."

Dar pounded his foot into the door, to no avail. "Open this bloody door!"

Shaan joined in to help him.

"You should've left it well enough alone. It would've been easier."

"Easier for who?"

"All of you. You all know what is out there." He turned to Anderea, who seemed strangely calm. "Your sister... what was her name?"

She took a while to answer.

"Amee." He let the name roll off his tongue. "You know what this world does. You've seen it. Given the chance, would you not want to leave?"

"I don't want this." Rillick cried. "To gamble my life for an impossible dream."

Shaan stopped by Rillick's side, panting heavily. "I can't make a dent."

"The tower can withstand dragonfire." Jeer turned to face the pool, now glowing brighter than ever, like rays of sun coming from beneath.

"Your head's not!" Dar growled and rushed him.

"Dar!" Rillick ordered. "Back away!"

Dar threw a punch at the dwarf's head, but instead hit an invisible barrier a few feet behind him. Dar was launched back and landed painfully onto the enchanting table.

As Gelnen and Ty-Varaz ran over to him, Jeer turned around and faced Rillick. "You do want this. Last night you said you knew it was but a matter of time before everybody you loved were dead."

Rillick could feel accusing eyes burn into him in every direction.

"You said that?" said Shaan. "After your big talk?"

"I had to keep hope alive, did I not?" He argued.

"There is no hope for this world." Jeer said triumphantly. "There never was."

"There is always hope." Rillick shot back. "Somebody, somewhere."

Anderea made a sound halfway between a growl and a sigh. "What part of everything's gone do you not understand."

"Listen to your friend." Said Jeer quietly. "She understands." He raised his voice as he addressed everyone in the room. "But there's still one small glimmer of hope. All you have to do is take a chance. A chance to forge a new life elsewhere."

Cralo huddled in the corner, clutching Salpha and wept.

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this!"

"But she might not!" he argued desperately. "She may grow up in a safer place. Is that not a more desirable outcome?"

Rillick felt someone move past him. It was Shaan, his sword in hand. He was heading straight towards Jeer.

"Shaan, no!" he ordered, and ran after him.

"Out of my way, Rillick!" he pointed his sword at Jeer's chest. "Open that door or I run you through!"

Rillick held his shoulder. "Brother, you do this, we'll never get out of here."

"Shaan, you listen to him!" Lorelai cried.

"If he dies, we all die."

With a yell, he swung his sword at Jeer with all his might, but it struck the invisible barrier and shot back with great force. Shaan managed to hold on, but his arm flailed out of control. He struck the barrier again and again, until the blade was intercepted by Rillick as he grabbed his arm and landed a punch across his jaw. Shaan collapsed to the floor, and Rillick now had the sword pointed at his chest.

"Are you quite done now?"

Shaan rubbed his jaw as he slowly drifted back to lucidity. "Aye, I suppose we all are."

Rillick handed the sword to Ty-Varaz as another intense quake shook the tower. It wasn't long before the whole building will collapse. He had to think fast.

Then he was hit by sudden realisation.

"I think you're lying!" he exclaimed.

He cocked his head quizzically.

"You're lying. About no hope for this world."

He looked away and shook his head. "It matters not."

"It does matter. It always matters. You could've prepared the ritual when in Thay. But when Silverymoon requested aid, you came here. Why?"

He stared at Rillick for a long time, searching for the courage.

"Not because I wanted to. I made a promise. To her." He pointed to the metal box which contained the walker. "I made a promise as her apprentice."

"You're an apprentice to Tesipe!?" she gasped.

Jeer looked away and faced the glowing pool once again. "She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no? She was my superior, and she was dying." He sighed angrily. "It should be me in that box. It would matter to no one. She was a loss to us I may be a powerful wizard in my own right, but compared to her," tears of frustration began to well, "she could hold her own against Elminster! Me? I'm just... Jeer. She could have done something about this. Not I."

"Your mentor didn't have a choice." Said Rillick. "You do. That is all we desire. The choice to not take the chance."

Lorelai chimed in, standing a few steps behind him. "Let us keep trying as long as we can."

Jeer stood silent as Rillick and the rest awaited his answer. The tower jolted to the side and Jeer had to grab hold of the pool's edge to stop himself from tumbling. Whole chunks of stone fell from the high ceiling and shattered on the floor.

Without looking up, he waved his hand and the door swung open.

Dar was launched forward as his foot continued it's kick through the open doorway, but he wasted no time.

"Come on!" he yelled.

Everyone jumped to their feet and ran for the exit. Rillick stayed back to give Jeer thanks.

Jeer turned and rose his arms. The liquid erupted from the pool like a volcano and swirled like a whirlpool in the air. The water shot from its position and encircled him. When he was completely encased, he began to levitate from the ground.

Rillick turned from the magnificent sight. But as he reached the door, he stopped and looked back. Jeer was staring right at him, his eyes shrouded in light blue like the mana which surrounded him. Rillick stared back, wide-eyed in disbelief.

"Hey! the tower's about to collapse! Come on!" Gelnen's voice shook him from his trance. He ran past Ty-Varaz and joined the party at the exit.

They looked back, where Ja'qi stood unmoving.

"Lut's goo Ja'qi!" Ty-Varaz shouted.

"I'm staying!"

"What?! That's insane!"

She rushed forward and spoke rapidly. "No, it's completely sane. For the first time in a long time. Yes, I may perish, but I will regardless. But to find a different home away from the monsters that dwell in this realm, I will gladly take that risk! There's no time to argue. And no point, not if you wish to get out!"

Rillick wanted to convince her, but he knew she was right. They had no time. He looked over to Dall and Anderea.

"Just go!" yelled Dall. "Go!"

They did. Once they disappeared, Dall turned his attention back to Anderea, huddled in the corner, hugging her knees. She looked awful.

"Anderea, no!" he shouted over the wailing magical storm.

She didn't look at him, only staring into nothing. "I'm staying, too."

"He's not even an arch-mage. He will very likely fail-"

"I hope he does."

He gripped her shoulders. "Anderea, you can't! This isn't what Amee would want for you!"

She looked up at him then. "She's dead. And you need to leave."

Ty-Varaz dodged a pile of rubble that fell towards him. Shaan threw all his weight into the large double doors. It didn't budge. All around him was a chorus of panic.

"Get the barrier down!"

"It's not working!"

"Stay close."

Shaan hacked fruitlessly at the doors with his sword. Others joined in with their own weapons. They had to be made by the same material as the one in the main room.

"The door won't give!"

A tap on the shoulder grabbed Rillick's attention.

"I, er, have something that might help." Cralo meekly held out a flask of a strange beige liquid. "It's a Potion of Hill Giant's Strength. I took it as we were leaving."

Before he could react, Dar stormed over and snatched the potion from her hands, unscrewed the lid and gulped it down. He ran over to the doors and pushed Shaan out of the way.

Dall got to his feet.

"Okay. You win."

Anderea smiled and sighed in relief. At last she can be at peace. She closed her eyes and waited for the end to come.

She heard a scraping sound as something was dragged across the ground. It stopped in front of her. She opened her eyes to see Dall sitting on the wooden chair now before her. She seethed in anger.

"What are you doing." She hissed.

"I said okay."

"Don't do this, Dall!"

He returned with his own vexation. "If you stay, I stay, too! He's right! We know what's waiting out there! I don't want to face it alone! This way, whether we live or die, is better than staying here!"

"Dall, get out!" she screamed. "I don't want you here!"

"Too bad!" He shouted back, silencing her. "You don't get to do that, to come into one's life, make them care, then just leave!" both took some time to calm. He continued. "I'm staying. The matter is settled."

Blood trickled from underneath Dar's whitened hand. He cried out, both in pain and determination as he pulled on the door with all his strength, with the help from the potion. He felt like his muscles were about to burst, but hearing cracks form strengthened his resolve.

Finally, with a roar, the door tore from it's hinges and swung open violently, hitting the wall with such force, it crashed onto the ground. He didn't wait for applause, and tore across the open field with everyone else. Rillick and Shaan lead the way, cutting the walkers in front of them.

A deafening boom shook the ground. Rillick looked back to see a vortex black as the abyss form behind the tower. He felt himself get pulled towards it. He fought against its gravity. The rest struggled, too, but eventually they reached their beasts, surrounded by corpses and Harvey among them, his jaw drenched in blood.

Dar gave him a grateful scratch behind the ears and everyone mounted and readied to leave.

"They're coming!" Lorelai gasped and pointed towards the ever growing portal.

Sure enough, Dall trudged out of the building, battling the pull of the whirlpool of darkness. Behind him was Anderea.

The portal was too strong for them to walk. They dropped to their knees, digging into the dirt in an attempt to gain a foothold.

Rillick and Shaan leapt off their horses and scrambled for the rope in the back of the ox cart. Shaan hurled the rope towards them, carried by the portal. Dall caught the end in midair, followed by Anderea's hands wrapping around it. Not a moment sooner, the vortex pulled them off the ground. Behind them, the tower broke off the ground and ascended. Dall's knuckles grew white as he held on with all his might. In front of him, Anderea began to slip backwards.

She screamed as she lost her grip and catapulted back. Her body jerked as Dall grabbed her arm.

Inside the tower, as the mana grew ever brighter, Ja'qi looked on from the window and smiled. Words couldn't express how happy she was they escaped. Maybe they will survive.

"They got out." Jeer muttered in disbelief.

She slid down the wall and sat beneath the window. What comes next was up to the fates to decide.

Rillick heaved with all his strength, as did Shaan. Dar joined in and things became easier. He still had the effects of the potion. Gelnen, Ty-Varaz and Lorelai followed suit, and soon the whole party held the rope and struggled against the portal's titan strength.

Dar felt his grip weakening, and his boots were slowly dragged forward.

"It's... wearing off!" he groaned through gritted teeth.

Ja'qi looked up and smiled up at the shimmering sphere. Jeer smiled back.

"Time for a whole new life."

He yelled and a blinding burst of light covered the room.

"Everybody, hold on!" Rillick shouted over the deafening roar of the vortex.

Anderea looked up in horror as the tower seemed to collapse in on itself, peppering them with small pebbles, dirt and dust. She felt herself stretch painfully, and it felt like she was going to be torn in half. Walkers shot past them as they were sucked into the portal. The tower shrunk smaller and smaller, until it was sucked into the darkness. The portal swirled and spun, then sucked into itself and vanished.

The two plummeted onto the grass, breathing heavily. Anderea's chest heaved from the harrowing experience she witnessed. She wanted to cry.

Dall struggled to his feet and offered a hand out to her. They staggered over to the party and into the ox-cart. They knew they had to leave, and fast. The noise would certainly draw many walkers to their location.

...

 _If this day were not a crooked road,_

 _Nor this eve a crooked trail,_

 _If tomorrow were not such a long time,_

 _Then lonesome would mean naught to thee at all._

 _And only if mine true love were waiting,_

 _And I might hear her heart softly pounding,_

 _And only if she were to lay by my side,_

 _I'd lay in mine own bed once again._

 _I cannot see the reflection in the water,_

 _I cannot speak the sounds to show no pain,_

 _I cannot hear the echo of the footsteps,_

 _Nor remind the sounds of mine own name._

 _Excerpt from Lorelai's Book of Poetry, originally written by famed bard Bodbe Doylon._


End file.
